


WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты R — NC-17. Миди «Короткое замыкание»

by WTF_Mystrade



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Mystrade/pseuds/WTF_Mystrade
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	WTF Mystrade 2021. Тексты R — NC-17. Миди «Короткое замыкание»

**Название** : Короткое замыкание  
**Автор** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Бета** : WTF Mystrade 2021  
**Размер** : миди (35 743 слова)  
**Пейринг/Персонажи** : Майкрофт Холмс/Грегори Лестрейд, Шерлок Холмс, Салли Донован, Андерсон, ОЖП  
**Категория** : слэш  
**Рейтинг** : R  
**Жанр** : AU  
**Краткое содержание:** После несчастного случая Грег обрёл способность слышать мысли других людей. Поначалу это едва не свело его с ума, но впоследствии он сумел найти плюсы в этой новой способности.  
**От автора:** Это не ретеллинг фильма What Women Want, но идея взята оттуда.  
И еще: этот фик писался не по заявке. Но уже когда он был дописан, автор увидел на инсайде заявку, по которой он мог бы быть написан. Автор заявки, кто бы вы ни были, надеюсь, вам понравится.  
[Заявка](https://wtf2021.diary.ru/p220463429.htm?oam#more1)  
**Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
**Для голосования** : #. WTF Mystrade 2021 - «Короткое замыкание»

**Пролог**

— Шеф, этот чёртов кофейный автомат опять сломался!

Салли стояла в дверях офиса непосредственного начальства, всем своим видом демонстрируя раздражение. Лестрейд оторвался от отчёта, потирая затёкшую от долгого сидения в скрюченном положении шею, и обречённо вздохнул. Третий раз за неделю! Давно пора заменить эту никчёмную допотопную технику, но суперинтендант снова отклонит запрос. И скажет, что финансирование отдела в очередной раз урезали, что есть более насущныеасходы… Как будто что-то может быть более насущным, чем «топливо», без которого их работа просто не будет достаточно продуктивной!

— Мастера вызвали?

Грег ненавидел усталость в своём голосе, но что он мог поделать, если вот уже пять дней не удаётся нормально выспаться? Ночёвки на узкой и неудобной кушетке в кабинете не слишком способствуют отдыху, а пойти домой… Пожалуй, он не готов ещё встречаться с Кларой, не после жуткого скандала, который она закатила, когда он вынужден был пожертвовать ужином в честь очередной годовщины брака, гоняясь за убийцей по лондонским трущобам.

Строго говоря, Лестрейд об этой дурацкой годовщине вообще забыл. Жена прождала его весь вечер в ресторане, а когда он за полночь вернулся домой, даже не подозревая, какая гроза вот-вот разразится над его бедной головой, Клара встретила его прицельным броском тяжёлой пепельницы, от которой он едва-едва увернулся.

То, что последовало за пепельницей, и вовсе вспоминать не хотелось. Его лучшая половина в истерике металась по гостиной и визгливо сыпала упрёками в невнимании, в том, что Грег совсем не ценит их брак. Что почти не бывает дома, что его вообще не волнует, насколько одинокой чувствует себя жена. Он слушал, не перебивая, привалившись плечом к стене в прихожей и мечтая только об одном: доползти до кровати и отключиться. Но и такой малости разозлённая Клара ему не предоставила. Вместо этого она сунула в руки мужа спортивную сумку с вещами и приказала выметаться. Её крик: «Вали к своей драгоценной работе, раз она тебе дороже, чем я!», казалось, до сих пор звенел в ушах.

И он ушёл — а что ему оставалось? Малодушно решил не появляться дома до тех пор, пока жена не успокоится немного, и уж только тогда попробовать помириться. Возможно, удастся выпросить у начальства пару отгулов и свозить её куда-нибудь на побережье. Попытаться в очередной раз склеить разваливающийся на части брак.

Погрузившись в невесёлые воспоминания, Грег совершенно не слушал, что говорит Донован. В конце концов ей это надоело, и она с силой стукнула по столу увесистой папкой с материалами дела, заставив Лестрейда откинуться на спинку кресла и растерянно заморгать.

— Мастера не будет до понедельника! — раздельно проговорила она. — Сколько раз я тебе говорила, что пора уже отрастить яйца и перестать вилять хвостом перед суперинтендантом? Ты шеф нашего отдела или кто? Какого чёрта ты не можешь отстоять наши интересы даже в таком пустячном вопросе?

— Сбавь обороты, Салли. — Грег старался говорить спокойно, хотя так и подмывало сорваться на неё в ответ. И что за привычку они все завели — чуть что, орать на него? Из своего кармана он, что ли, должен выложить деньги за новый кофейный аппарат?

— Сбавлю, — внезапно согласилась она. — Когда ты сделаешь что-нибудь.

— Ладно. — Лестрейд с трудом поднялся с кресла, стараясь игнорировать противно ноющую поясницу. — Будь хорошей девочкой, принеси из машины инструменты. Попробую вскрыть эту жестянку и посмотреть, что там не так.

— И давно ты ремонтником заделался? — проворчала Донован уже почти беззлобно. В отличие от дражайшей супруги, она была отходчивой и не умела подолгу злиться. — Лучше не лезь туда, не ровён час, доломаешь окончательно.

— То, что мертво, умереть не может.

Грег и сам не понял, откуда его мозг выкопал эту фразу. Кажется, он когда-то вычитал её в книге, вот только не мог вспомнить, в какой именно. Однако Салли внезапно развеселилась и хлопнула его по плечу. Похоже, ей эта шутка показалась в высшей степени забавной.

— Да ладно тебе, не совсем уж я безрукий. — Лестрейд натянуто улыбнулся в ответ. — Дома всегда всё сам чиню. Авось и здесь справлюсь. Так что кончай тормозить и беги за инструментами.

***

Посмотреть на начальство в новом амплуа собрался весь отдел. Грег хотел было прикрикнуть на них — столпились тут, как будто ни у кого работы нет! — но в итоге лишь махнул рукой и принялся откручивать заднюю стенку массивного кофейного автомата, который они вдвоём с Андерсоном с трудом отодвинули от стены. Внутри чудо-техники пахло сгоревшей пластиковой оплёткой от проводов и ещё чем-то мерзким. Лестрейд посветил в недра аппарата фонариком и бесстрашно полез внутрь, надеясь разобраться, что же там вышло из строя.

Оплавившийся провод он нашёл довольно быстро. Покрутил его в руках, соображая, как же быть, после чего решил, что выбора нет. Надо просто обрезать повреждённую часть, зачистить и соединить заново — пожалуй, дотянется. В худшем случае аппарат не заработает. Но он и так не работает, разве нет?

Тщательно проделав всё это, Грег повернулся к Андерсону.

— Включи в розетку.

— Может, ты сначала заднюю стенку обратно прикрутишь? — с сомнением проговорила Салли.

— Нет. Хочу убедиться, что там ничего не будет искрить, а то так и пожар недолго устроить. Включайте!

Аппарат издал знакомое низкое гудение, показывая свою готовность к работе. Донован просияла, а Грег снова посветил фонариком, склоняясь над переплетением проводов. Всё выглядело нормально, и он уже собрался скомандовать отключать машину, чтобы заняться задней стенкой. И в этот момент в недрах устройства что-то ярко вспыхнуло, посыпались искры, а Лестрейда, так и не успевшего распрямиться, сильно ударило током. Он упал на пол и отключился.

**Глава 1**

— Господи, шеф, ты живой? Открой глаза!

Грегори с трудом разлепил веки и поморщился от яркого света.

— Что случилось? — хрипло поинтересовался он у склонившейся над ним Салли.

— Там внутри что-то замкнуло, — сообщил Филипп, тоже подходя к лежащему на полу начальству и опускаясь рядом на корточки. — Тебя как молнией долбануло. Повезло, что жив остался.

Лестрейд снова закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к собственному телу. Вроде всё цело, даже нигде не болит. Наверное, и вправду повезло.

В следующую минуту он снова услышал голос Донован:

— И я тоже хороша, накинулась, а потом ещё и позволила ему лезть туда. Мало у него других проблем! С женой поругался, ночует в кабинете. Ведь не спит почти! В таком состоянии разве можно соваться в неисправный аппарат? А если бы его убило? И всё из-за меня!

— Отставить, сержант! — прорычал Грег сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он изрядно разозлился. Да что это с ней? Совсем тормоза утратила, раз говорит о его семейных неурядицах вслух в присутствии всего отдела?

— Что отставить? — каким-то тоненьким и несчастным голосом пролепетала она. — Волноваться за тебя? Но ведь ты едва не умер!

— Ты знаешь, что я не об этом, — сухо подчеркнул он, со значением посмотрев ей в глаза, после чего понизил голос и добавил: — Но мои личные дела не касаются моих подчинённых.

— Так я же о них и не говорила!

— Неужели? — Грег вгляделся в её растерянное лицо и полные слёз глаза и в этот момент снова услышал голос Салли, хотя губы её не двигались.

«Наверное, он сильно головой приложился. Бредит, бедняга... Надо бы его в больницу отвезти!»

Лестрейд обвёл диким взглядом замерших вокруг подчинённых — на их лицах застыли испуг и растерянность. Но казалось, что никто больше слов Донован про больницу не услышал.

«Лучше бы я ушёл домой пораньше, — вдруг проговорил один из констеблей, тоже не раскрывая рта. — Дёрнул меня чёрт задержаться. Теперь всех заставят объяснительные писать, может, даже премии лишат. Хорошенькое дело! Лестрейд лезет куда не следует, а накажут весь отдел!»

Зная характер Салли, Грегори ожидал, что та немедленно отчитает наглеца, но она никак не отреагировала, лишь продолжала с тревогой вглядываться в лицо шефа.

— Ты сейчас что-то сказал, Донахью? — Лестрейд в упор посмотрел на подчинённого.

— Я? — испуганно проговорил тот. — Никак нет, старший инспектор. Я молчал.

«Он и вправду бредит, — снова раздался голос Донован. — Господи, кошмар какой! И всё из-за меня!»

«Я слышу её мысли! — не без лёгкого ужаса подумал Грег. — И мысли Донахью... Или же мне только кажется, что слышу. Это ведь невозможно!»

— Хоть кто-то из вас додумался вызвать скорую? — всё ещё дрожащим голосом вопросила Салли. — Или вы все просто стоите тут, как болваны, и глазеете?

***

Несмотря на возражения Лестрейда, его тем не менее отвезли в больницу и даже оставили там на ночь. Исключительно чтобы убедиться, как сообщил дежурный врач, что удар током не вызвал у него никаких осложнений.

«Но он вызвал! — в панике думал Грег, с отчаянием прислушиваясь к тому, как средних лет медсестра, застывшая у кровати с профессионально незаинтересованным лицом, мысленно восхищается его красивыми карими глазами и крепким телом. — У меня мозг повредился, и мне мерещится... всякое! Наверное, так люди и сходят с ума. Сначала голоса в голове, а потом и что похуже!»

Он зажмурился и едва подавил стон, когда фантазии медсестры стали совсем уж... откровенными. Она представляла себе, как хорошо было бы оказаться со столь роскошным мужчиной в постели, — с такими подробностями, что Лестрейд едва сдержал возмущённый возглас: «Вообще-то я женат, мэм!»

«Ничего такого она не думает, мне просто кажется», — заверил он себя и всё же едва не отшатнулся, когда женщина дотронулась до его руки, чтобы проверить капельницу.

Тревожные мысли не давали Грегу уснуть почти всю ночь, а когда усталость всё-таки взяла над ним верх, стало ещё хуже. Во сне он пытался спрятаться в извилистых больничных коридорах от озабоченной медсестры, которая каждый раз его находила и осыпала всё более непристойными предложениями. Проснувшись утром в холодном поту, он чуть ли не закричал в голос, увидев главное действующее лицо своего ночного кошмара входящей в палату, чтобы измерить больному температуру.

— Дайте, я сам, — прохрипел Грег, забирая градусник и невольно отодвигаясь на противоположный край постели. — Я же не инвалид, мне помощь не нужна.

«Красавчик, но такой пугливый, — подумала она. — А может, он гей? Потому от женщин и шарахается?»

***

Несколько часов спустя Грега уже готовили к выписке. Врач говорил, что он исключительный везунчик: обследование не выявило проблем, похоже, воздействие электричества никакого влияния на его организм не оказало.

«Знал бы ты... — тоскливо думал Лестрейд, почти не прислушиваясь к бодрому голосу эскулапа. — Но я никому об этом не скажу. Потому что иначе отсюда меня отправят прямиком в психушку».

Он как раз переодевался в собственную одежду, избавившись наконец от больничной рубахи, когда в палате появилась Клара.

— Грег, — фальшиво заботливым голосом проворковала она. — Какой ужас! Мне позвонили с твоей работы, сказали, что ты едва не умер!

«Вот невезуха, ещё чуть-чуть — и не пришлось бы разводиться с этим придурком! Мне пошёл бы образ скорбящей вдовы... Да и из Ярда можно было бы выбить компенсацию за его смерть».

— Я в порядке. — Голос Грега против воли прозвучал довольно холодно. Как он ни старался, а игнорировать «слуховые галлюцинации» не получалось. — Можно было бы и без больницы обойтись, мои ребята просто запаниковали и вызвали скорую, а врачи решили перестраховаться и продержали меня тут до утра.

— И правильно сделали! — горячо заявила Клара, нежно сжимая его руку. — Здоровье прежде всего.

«Надо позвонить Стиву и сказать, что сегодня вечером увидеться не получится. Придётся везти дорогого муженька домой. А то во время развода может всплыть, что я оставила его без помощи после серьёзной травмы. Глаза бы его не видели!»

— Пожалуй, я вернусь на работу.

— Даже не думай! — запротестовала она. — Мне звонил твой начальник, просил передать, что тебе не следует появляться в Ярде до следующей среды. Ты на больничном, тебе велено отдыхать и заботиться о себе.

— Сказал же, я в порядке! — Грег отнял руку и двинулся к двери. — Не о чем беспокоиться.

***

Три дня спустя ситуация ничуть не улучшилась. Клара изо всех сил изображала любящую жену, старалась показать, что простила инцидент с пропущенной годовщиной и больше не сердится. А про себя только и думала, как бы поскорее отбыть «супружескую повинность» и снова увидеть своего любовника.

«Я подозревал, что она мне изменяет, — мысленно напоминал себе Грег. — Давно подозревал. Только не хотел верить. Надеялся, как последний дурак, что всё образуется».

Они спали в одной постели, и Лестрейд каждый раз слышал её размышления, пропитанные отвращением, о том, как она будет выкручиваться, если он захочет физической близости. Думала, что объяснит свой отказ заботой о его здоровье, мол, он же только что из больницы, ему пока не стоит так напрягаться.

Но Грегу и не хотелось. Галлюцинации или нет, но то, что он слышал в своей голове, напрочь отбивало любое желание.

«Посторонняя тётка аж слюной капала, желая стянуть с меня больничную рубаху. А собственную жену от мысли о сексе со мной едва ли не тошнит!»

Да ещё и этот Стив, кем бы он ни был. Слушать, как Клара, засыпая, вспоминает, что тот трахал её в этой самой постели, было отдельной разновидностью пытки.

«Я уйду от неё. Прямо завтра займусь поиском съёмной квартиры — и пусть живёт, как знает. Мерещится мне или нет, но быть с ней больше я попросту не смогу!»

**Глава 2**

— Оу, Лестрейд! Неужто до тебя наконец дошло очевидное? Я уже полгода твержу, что твоя жена завела роман на стороне.

Шерлок появился в Ярде через три дня после того, как Грег переехал в небольшую квартирку с одной спальней в Саутворке, сообщив Кларе, что дальнейшее общение между ними будет проходить только через адвокатов. И, разумеется, гению дедукции хватило одного взгляда, чтобы заметить изменения в его семейном положении.

— Заткнись, Шерлок, — буркнул он, не отрывая глаз от монитора. — И вообще, вали отсюда. Ничего интересного для тебя у нас в настоящий момент нет.

— А убийство Портера? — Шерлок приподнял бровь. — Будешь делать вид, что уже нашёл разгадку?

Грег вздохнул. Какое там нашёл, у полиции даже пока нет версии, как именно этот бедняга был убит. Запертая изнутри квартира, включённая сигнализация, — а парня разделали, как свинью на бойне. В другой ситуации можно было бы предположить самоубийство, но кто способен сам вскрыть себе грудную клетку? К тому же экспертиза подтвердила то, что Лестрейд заподозрил ещё при первичном осмотре тела: некоторые раны нанесены посмертно.

Всё это приводило к однозначному выводу: Джон Портер, бизнесмен средней руки, владелец нескольких мастерских по ремонту автомобилей, был зверски убит. Вот только убийца не оставил на месте преступления никаких следов, — вообще ничего, кроме трупа. А после совершения своего зверского деяния, похоже, ещё и умудрился раствориться в воздухе. Или пройти сквозь стену, потому что никаким другим способом покинуть квартиру он не мог.

— Покажешь материалы дела? — требовательно спросил Шерлок, уже протянув руку за папкой. — Или мне до вечера тут стоять?

Грег пожал плечами и позволил ему ознакомиться с делом. И в самом деле, хуже не будет. Холмс углубился в просмотр отчётов и фотоснимков, а в мозгу Лестрейда тут же зазвучал его голос, скороговоркой перечисляющий основные факты, строящий и отвергающий разные версии, — от такого водоворота чужих мыслей немедленно заболела голова. Грег стиснул её руками, опасаясь, что ещё немного, и его черепная коробка попросту взорвётся.

Внезапно одна из мыслей, вынырнув из общей лавины, приобрела оформленный вид:

«Там должен быть другой выход. Неочевидный... Потайная дверь, скрытый люк в полу или в потолке. Возможно, вентиляционная решётка».

— Из квартиры Портера нет другого выхода, — устало проговорил Лестрейд, всё ещё сжимая виски ладонями.

Он даже не отдавал себе отчёта, что отвечает на мысль, которую Шерлок ещё не успел озвучить вслух. Тот удивлённо посмотрел на него — внимательно, словно видел впервые, — а потом фыркнул.

— Вы плохо искали. Организуй мне возможность осмотреть место убийства, и я покажу тебе, каким путём преступник покинул квартиру.

— Зачем? Мы сфотографировали там каждый дюйм, всё есть в материалах дела. И если ты ничего не видишь в них, то и в квартире не увидишь.

— Личные проблемы повредили твои мозги окончательно? — Детектив раздражённо поджал губы. — Говорю тебе, все факты указывают на наличие потайной двери. Её нужно найти.

— А я тебе говорю, умник, что полиции такая версия тоже приходила в голову, — отрезал Грег. — И мы искали. Простучали стены и полы, проверили каждую щель. Нет там никакой «потайной двери»!

— Возможно, потому что проектировал её кто-то поумнее среднестатистических тупых полицейских? — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Ты хочешь поймать убийцу или нет? А может, следом за своими подчинёнными уверуешь, что на Портера напал призрак?

Лестрейд закатил глаза. Он не выносил, когда подчиненные придумывали для преступников клички. Потому в присутствии начальства никто таинственного убийцу Призраком не называл. Но оградить себя от их мыслей он тем не менее не мог. И потому знал, что между собой они именно так его и прозвали.

— Хорошо, — согласился он. — Я оформлю разрешение на осмотр квартиры Портера частным консультантом. Но только на полчаса, не больше. И в моём присутствии. После того как ты в прошлый раз умыкнул улику с места преступления, я тебе не доверяю.

Внутренним слухом Грег тут же уловил ехидный, полный превосходства смех.

— Мне и пятнадцати минут хватит.

***

Шерлок оказался прав, что Лестрейду с некоторой досадой пришлось признать. Оказавшись в квартире Портера, детектив на несколько минут замер посреди гостиной, сканируя её взглядом, после чего до Грега донёсся его ликующий мысленный вопль.

— Он ушёл сразу, до того, как кровь свернулась и перестала вытекать из тела! — пробормотал Шерлок. — Очень умно!

— И что из этого следует?

— А то, что лужа крови отлично скрыла потёртость на ковре, которая сразу указала бы вам путь отступления убийцы, — самодовольным тоном сообщил Холмс. — Смотри!

Он извлёк из кармана перочинный ножик и принялся старательно отскребать засохшее бурое пятно с ворса ковра. Расчистив небольшой участок, он с довольным видом продемонстрировал ложбинку, которая скрывалась под ним.

Дальнейшие объяснения не требовались. Мысленно продолжив линию до угла книжного шкафа, занимавшего всю стену, Лестрейд поспешно шагнул к нему и принялся по одной вынимать с полок книги.

— Попробуй «Энциклопедию охотника», — снисходительно подсказал Шерлок. — Видишь? На корешке небольшое бурое пятно, которое вы пропустили. Ручаюсь, анализ покажет, что это кровь жертвы. Если повезёт, ещё и частичный отпечаток пальца обнаружите... хотя я думаю, убийца был в перчатках.

Грег потянул указанную книгу на себя — она не вынималась, лишь сдвинулась слегка и тут же вернулась на место, словно притянутая мощной пружиной, — и поспешно шагнул назад, поскольку угол шкафа отделился от стены и начал поворачиваться на невидимых петлях. Посветив фонариком в образовавшийся просвет, Шерлок обнаружил выход на служебную лестницу, которую, очевидно, когда-то использовали для вывоза мусора, но при перепланировке дома пожалели денег на ремонт аварийных ступенек, и сейчас она выглядела заброшенной. Лестрейд протиснулся следом за детективом, который уже внимательно осматривал пыльный пол крохотной лестничной площадки, выискивая следы.

— Вот тут он и прошёл, — констатировал Шерлок, указывая на едва различимые отпечатки подошв. — Какие выводы ты из этого сделаешь?

— Убийца был очень близок к жертве. Вряд ли Портер рассказывал каждому встречному про потайной выход из своей квартиры.

— Это очевидно. — Холмс наградил его усмешкой. — А ещё?

«Ну же, Лестрейд! Не настолько же ты тупой, чтобы не задуматься — а зачем столь законопослушный с виду парень вроде этого Портера оборудовал свою квартиру потайным ходом?»

— Портер был не тем, кем казался, — задумчиво проговорил Грег. — Он вёл двойную жизнь. Официальный и не слишком прибыльный бизнес по ремонту автомобилей был прикрытием для чего-то значительно менее законного. Здесь требуется копнуть поглубже.

— Надо же. — Шерлок приподнял брови. — Соображаешь. Выясни, во что он ввязался, тогда и поймёшь, кому — и главное, почему, — было выгодно его убрать. А там и к личности убийцы вплотную подберёшься.

Он говорил своим обычным, чуть насмешливым тоном, но в его мыслях сквозило уважение. И Грег впервые за последние пару недель подумал, что, возможно, в его новой способности есть не только минусы.

Сегодня он услышал мысли Шерлока, заставив того считать себя более сообразительным, чем есть на самом деле. А ведь он точно так же может слышать мысли подозреваемых во время допроса. Понимать без слов, говорят ли они правду или что-то скрывают.

У преступников будет гораздо меньше шансов уйти от ответственности. Ради этого, пожалуй, можно смириться с постоянной «трансляцией» чужих мыслей в голове.

**Глава 3**

С момента инцидента с кофейным автоматом прошло чуть больше недели, и по первости бедняга инспектор чего только не испробовал, чтобы приглушить постоянный гомон чужих голосов в собственном мозгу. По улице ходил в наушниках, включая в плейере тяжёлый рок на полную громкость, но в толпе даже это не помогало. Потому в метро он попросту боялся спускаться, особенно в час пик. И супермаркеты предпочитал обходить стороной, решив, что лучше уж каждый день есть фастфуд, заказанный по телефону, чем подвергать себя испытанию очередями, где он невольно узнавал подробности чужих бытовых, любовных и финансовых неурядиц.

Это неминуемо кончилось бы гастритом, но на помощь совершенно неожиданно пришла миссис Паттерсон, тихая старушка, живущая этажом ниже. Сразу после переезда Лестрейд оставил у соседки ключи — на случай, если что-нибудь произойдёт в его отсутствие. Утечка газа или лопнувшая труба могут привести к серьёзной проблеме, если хозяин не появляется дома пару суток, а при его работе столь длительные отлучки были скорее нормой, чем исключением из правил. Миссис Паттерсон, выслушав просьбу Грега присмотреть за квартирой, тихо кивнула и взяла ключи, после чего он поспешно рванул к себе, перепрыгивая через ступеньки. Спасаясь от мыслей милой старушки о полуслепом коте и покойном муже.

В один из дней, возвращаясь домой за полночь без всякого удовольствия предвкушая ужин остатками вчерашней пиццы, подсохшие кусочки которой не спасёт даже микроволновка, Лестрейд открыл дверь — и замер на пороге, поражённый одурительно вкусным запахом домашней еды, которой совершенно неоткуда было взяться в его холостяцкой квартире. И обнаружил на кухонном столе кастрюльку густого супа из говяжьих хвостов и солидный кусок пастушьего пирога, накрытый чистым льняным полотенцем и ещё тёплый. Ко всему этому изобилию прилагалась записка, написанная мелким почерком со множеством завитушек, в которой миссис Паттерсон со старомодной вежливостью извинялась за то, что позволила себе грубое вторжение в его жизнь, но она наготовила слишком много еды, и ей одной ни за что столько не съесть. Потому она решила поделиться с соседом, ведь он молодой мужчина, о котором совсем некому позаботиться. В конце старушка добавляла, что ей было бы приятно, если бы дорогой инспектор не счёл ее поступок оскорбительным и позволил бы ей иногда готовить для него.

«Она вдова, — подумал Лестрейд, с удовольствием отправив зачерствевшие куски пиццы в мусорное ведро и принимаясь за вкусный ужин. — Детей нет, только старый кот. Наверное, ей просто нужен кто-то, о ком можно проявлять заботу. А тут я со своими ключами и рассказом, что живу один и за квартирой некому присмотреть в моё отсутствие. Вот старушка и решила взять надо мной шефство. Пожилые леди — они такие. Вечно бы им кого-нибудь накормить. Хоть миссис Хадсон взять. Всё время Шерлока домашним печеньем угощает, даже мне иногда перепадает».

В итоге Грег оставил вымытую посуду на столе, аккуратно пристроив на свёрнутое полотенце несколько двадцатифунтовых купюр и записку с благодарностями, в которой заверил миссис Паттерсон, что будет признателен за домашнюю еду, но просит взять деньги на расходы.

С тех пор старушка регулярно оставляла для него ужин на столе. И при этом никогда не навязывала своё общество, чему Лестрейд был несказанно рад. Как ни благодарен он был соседке за её заботу, но мысли одинокой старой леди были точно далеко за пределами того, что он желал бы выслушивать.

А на работе, оказавшись в окружении коллег, Грег начинал в уме считать от тысячи до одного в обратном порядке, пытаясь сосредоточиться на этой задаче и думать только о цифрах. Это приводило к неловким ситуациям: он перестал реагировать даже на реплики, произнесённые вслух, и по отделу пополз шепоток, что Лестрейда, наверное, серьёзно контузило в результате удара током. Ну или как минимум у него основательно повредился слух.

Впрочем, к концу первой недели Грег научился более или менее абстрагироваться от чужих мыслей, стал воспринимать их как фоновый шум. После этого жизнь стала сносной.

Ещё одним следствием несчастного случая с Лестрейдом, на этот раз позитивным, стало то, что суперинтендант мгновенно изыскал средства на новый кофейный автомат, заменив допотопного, вечно ломающегося монстра на ультрасовременное чудо техники. Кофе из него получался просто божественный, несравнимый с бурдой, которой подчинённые Грега давились раньше. Так что теперь отдел по расследованию особо тяжких преступлений стал объектом зависти всего Скотланд-Ярда. Впрочем, завидовали по-доброму: Лестрейда все любили, и приключившееся с ним несчастье вызвало у коллег живейшее сочувствие.

***

— Ты не сумеешь привязать Торнтона к этой серии убийств, — заявил Шерлок, развалившись на стуле для посетителей и вытянув длинные ноги так, что они едва не задевали стол Грега. — Я поднёс вам маньяка на блюдечке, а вы не сумели даже найти улики, чтобы посадить его!

Лестрейд в ответ лишь вздохнул. Они взяли парня, которого пресса окрестила «убийцей невест», два месяца назад. С поличным, можно сказать: когда он подкараулил очередную жертву, Шарлин Гейнс, в туалете ночного клуба, вырубил её ударом по голове и накинул на шею ленту с надписью «Bride to be», которую она надела в честь своего девичника. Но задушить, к счастью, не успел — полиция, использовав подсказку Шерлока, подоспела вовремя.

Вот только именно это и дало возможность Торнтону утверждать, что он не имеет отношения к шести предыдущим преступлениям. Мол, прочитал в газете про «убийцу невест», и в голове какое-то затмение наступило. Да и вообще, до смерти душить девушку он не собирался, хотел только напугать. Чтобы не выпивала в клубах и не строила глазки посторонним мужикам в то время, когда надо о собственном женихе думать.

Опровергнуть эту версию полиции не удалось, жертва-то и вправду отделалась лишь небольшой шишкой на затылке. А тот факт, что почерк совпал до мелочей, ни о чём не говорил: пресса расписала предыдущие убийства в деталях, и любой, кто задумал бы подражать маньяку, мог в точности повторить его действия. Адвокат обвиняемого уже дал интервью паре желтых газетёнок, пытаясь вызвать общественную симпатию к своему подзащитному, рассказал о его личной драме: невеста Алека Торнтона изменила будущему мужу во время своего девичника с приглашённым стриптизером, после чего отменила свадьбу. Мол, это нанесло несчастному глубокую душевную травму, и когда он увидел другую девушку, которая напилась с подружками и вела себя довольно вызывающе, то давняя обида, в сочетании с недавно прочитанными статьями про «убийцу невест», вызвала у него временное помрачение рассудка, и он решил её проучить. И, конечно же, не собирался причинить ей серьёзного вреда, а значит, суд может вменить ему в вину только нанесение лёгких телесных повреждений.

— Пара лет, возможно даже условно, если присяжные проникнутся грустной историей Торнтона и пожалеют его, — безжалостно напомнил Шерлок.

— Чушь собачья, — без особого энтузиазма попытался спорить Лестрейд. — Ты ведь именно из-за этой «грустной истории» его и заподозрил. Дай показания, расскажи на суде, как строил свою теорию и как вывел нас на Торнтона. И возможно…

Холмс лишь презрительно усмехнулся. Грег уже привычно поморщился и с трудом удержался от порыва сжать голову ладонями: скорость, с которой думал Шерлок, каждый раз вызывала у него мигрень.

— Я знаю, что все шесть жертв на совести Торнтона, — веско проговорил Шерлок. — Потому что именно я плёл вокруг него сеть несколько месяцев. Полиция ведь даже не связала убийства в разных графствах между собой! Если бы не я, вы до сих пор расследовали бы только одно убийство. Точнее, уже два, поскольку эту Гейнс он бы тоже придушил.

Крыть было нечем. С полгода назад самопровозглашённый детектив действительно поднял на уши весь отдел, утверждая, что труп невесты, задушенной в одном из баров Сохо, — вовсе не единичный случай убийства, а продолжение серии преступлений по всей стране. От него, как всегда, попытались отмахнуться — и, как всегда, это не удалось. Не прошло и часа, как Шерлок ворвался в кабинет Грега, едва ли не волоча за собой Салли, которая пыталась его остановить, и швырнул перед инспектором пачку распечаток из интернета. За последние два года пять девушек, готовящихся пойти к алтарю, были задушены во время девичника лентой будущей невесты. Все убийства произошли в разных графствах, потому связать их между собой никто не догадался. Кроме Шерлока.

Лестрейд запросил материалы следствия по всем пяти случаям, и вместе с убийством в Сохо это дало чёткую картину. У маньяка прослеживался характерный почерк и даже была собственная подпись: у всех погибших девушек пропали кольца, подаренные женихами на помолвку. В каждом отдельном случае это посчитали ограблением, разослали описание украденной драгоценности по ломбардам, опросили скупщиков — и упёрлись в глухой тупик. Шерлок же убедительно доказал, что речь идёт не о кражах — душитель собирает трофеи.

— На одной из них было колье, стоимость которого в пять раз превышала цену кольца. — Холмс бурно жестикулировал, как всегда, когда нападал на след, а глаза его пылали лихорадочным огнём. — А у другой в сумочке нашли весьма солидную пачку наличных. Но пропали только кольца, некоторые из которых представляли скорее сентиментальную, нежели материальную ценность. Думай же, Лестрейд: похоже ли это на ограбление?

И Грег снова, в который раз за последние десять с лишним лет, был вынужден признать правоту своего добровольного помощника. Все шесть дел объединили в одно, Шерлок мотался по стране, встречаясь с работниками заведений, где нашли тела, общаясь с разными подозрительными типами — как он сам сказал, иные выпивохи, завсегдатаи таких мест, замечают куда больше, чем полиция может себе представить. Вот только делиться своими знаниями с полицейскими они вовсе не спешат.

В итоге Холмс указал на подозреваемого и даже вычислил, когда и где тот с большой долей вероятности нанесёт очередной удар. Полиция оцепила ночной клуб в Ричмонде, на который указал детектив — и спасла жизнь Шарлин Гейнс.

— Торнтон не успел её убить и не получил возможности забрать кольцо, — снова напомнил о себе Шерлок. — Трофеи его вы тоже не нашли! Теперь полиция ничего не докажет, пока он не выйдет на свободу и не убьёт снова.

— А ты хотел, чтобы мы дали ему довести дело до конца и уже потом арестовали? — слегка раздражённо уточнил Лестрейд. — Пожертвовать жизнью девушки, чтобы завершить дело?

Холмс обиженно поджал губы. Грега буквально били по мозгам его мысли, пропитанные раздражением и досадой. На самого себя в первую очередь: детектив считал это дело «своим», а потому, если Торнтон отделается минимальным сроком, для Шерлока это станет личным оскорблением, принижением его выдающихся способностей.

Всё-таки стиснув голову руками, инспектор прикрыл глаза и уныло поинтересовался:

— Вот скажи мне, раз ты такой умный, куда он спрятал эти кольца? Мы обшарили его квартиру, даже разобрали в ней пол по доскам, проверили каждый дюйм чувствительным металлоискателем — и в доме, и во всех номерах отелей, где Торнтон останавливался, разъезжая по стране. И ничего не нашли.

— Понятия не имею, — огрызнулся Шерлок. Он терпеть не мог признаваться, что чего-то не знает, оттого надулся ещё больше. — Я нашёл вам убийцу. Доказать его вину — уже ваше дело.

«А если даже я зашёл в тупик, то вы, идиоты, и подавно ничего не найдёте», — со злостью подумал он, и Лестрейда это почему-то задело за живое. Но вместе с тем дало ему идею, как нужно поступить.

— Кто знает, Шерлок, — возразил он, не открывая глаз и даже не понимая, что отвечает скорее на непроизнесённую мысль детектива, чем на его последнюю реплику. — Я прямо сейчас подготовлю документы, чтобы Торнтона доставили в Ярд для допроса. Поговорю с ним ещё раз, вдруг что-то всплывёт.

— Ты допрашивал его два месяца, и он ни разу не прокололся. — Холмс наградил инспектора странным взглядом, которого тот не заметил, поскольку всё ещё не смотрел на собеседника.

— У нас есть неделя до суда. Нужно попытаться использовать её по максимуму, а то этот негодяй и вправду выкрутится.

— Ты же не собираешься сделать какую-нибудь глупость?

— О нет, бить его никто не будет. — Грег горько усмехнулся. — Не волнуйся, я не дам ублюдку повода обвинить полицию в насилии над арестованным.

**Глава 4**

Фото шести светловолосых улыбающихся девушек были аккуратно разложены на столе. Все они были похожи друг на друга как родные сёстры. Лестрейд молчал, лишь хмуро смотрел на коренастого, коротко остриженного мужчину с тяжёлой челюстью и небольшой горбинкой на носу, слегка свёрнутом на сторону, — след от давнего перелома.

Торнтон тоже молчал, но взгляд его глубоко посаженных, какого-то неопределённого желтовато-коричневого цвета глаз был одновременно настороженным и вызывающим.

— Итак, — выдержав точно рассчитанную паузу, наконец проговорил Грег, — вот шесть женщин, которых вы задушили.

— Я говорил вам, офицер: впервые вижу этих пташек. — Арестованный нагло ухмыльнулся.

— Старший инспектор, — поправил его Лестрейд, доставая из папки ещё одно фото и укладывая его рядом с остальными. — А это Шарлин Гейнс, на которую вы напали в Ричмонде два месяца назад. Понимаете, к чему я клоню?

Шарлин определённо вписывалась в типаж: хрупкая блондинка с огромными голубыми глазами. Любой, кто хоть немного был знаком с теорией о виктимологии серийных убийц, сразу сопоставил бы внешность жертв и сделал однозначный вывод: преступник раз за разом убивает одну и ту же женщину, используя девушек, похожих на неё, в качестве суррогата.

— А эту я знаю. — Торнтон с хорошо разыгранным огорчением покачал головой. — Сам не понимаю, что на меня тогда нашло! Так ведь я ей не навредил, старший инспектор. Хотел только слегка придушить, чтобы впредь вела себя поскромнее. Урок преподать, понимаете? Её жених мне бы потом ещё спасибо сказал.

— А это, — игнорируя его многословные излияния, Грег извлёк ещё одну фотографию и тоже положил на стол, — Мелисса Доусон. Ваша бывшая невеста.

Ещё одно изображение тоненькой голубоглазой девушки со светлыми волосами до плеч идеально вписалось в группу остальных, дополняя картину. Ту, что была очевидной для Лестрейда и для Шерлока, проследившего это сходство гораздо раньше полиции, но которая без вещественных доказательств для присяжных будет выглядеть простым совпадением.

— А вот это уже удар ниже пояса, господин полицейский. — Торнтон болезненно скривился и всплеснул руками — так, что сковывающие их наручники жалобно звякнули. — Мэл разрушила мою жизнь! Как низко с вашей стороны напоминать мне…

— Она не вернула вам кольцо, не так ли? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Грег.

— Не вернула, — уныло согласился Торнтон, а Грег услышал его мысленное отчаяние и бессильную злость: кольцо принадлежало покойной матери Алека, которая вручила его сыну перед смертью, наказав выбрать себе достойную девушку. А он отдал материнскую память проклятой вертихвостке!

Ещё одна деталь, не всплывшая во время следствия. Возможно, о ней знал адвокат и сам посоветовал подзащитному умолчать о кольце. Торнтон лишился матери, когда ему было всего девять — и долгие годы хранил её прощальный подарок как реликвию. Подобная потеря была очень серьёзным мотивом для будущих убийств, возможно, даже более серьёзным, чем измена Мелиссы.

— И тогда вы стали забирать кольца у других невест, — Лестрейд извлёк из папки ещё одну пачку фотографий — и разложил их поверх фото убитых женщин. На каждой из них красовалась изящная ручка, безымянный палец которой был украшен перстнем с блестящим камнем.

Эти снимки тоже были «уловом» Шерлока: тот раскопал их в интернете. Современные девчонки всю свою жизнь сливают в сеть, и, конечно же, эти несчастные дурочки не могли не похвастаться перед подружками в Инстаграме новостью о помолвке. Холмс предполагал, что именно так Торнтон на них и выходил. Девушки, похожие на его неверную невесту и готовящиеся выйти замуж, стали для него очень мощным триггером.

— Я впервые вижу эти кольца! — Показное огорчение арестованного мгновенно сменилось настороженностью и собранностью.

«Вы ни за что не догадаетесь искать их на кладбище! Мама умерла двадцать лет назад, какому вандалу придёт в голову разрыть старую могилу?»

— Мы их найдём, и вы сядете пожизненно, — веско проговорил Грег, собирая снимки со стола и снова складывая их в папку. У него даже руки слегка дрожали от волнения и облегчения.

Он нажал кнопку на стене, давая сигнал охране, что допрос закончен и заключённого можно забирать, и двинулся к выходу из камеры.

— Я никогда не видел этих колец! — крикнул Торнтон ему вслед. Но Лестрейд его уже не слушал.

— Вы же ничего не узнали! — Салли, которая наблюдала за разговором начальства с арестованным с помощью видеокамеры, установленной в допросной, накинулась на Грега прямо на выходе. **—** Мы не докажем в суде, что он убил всех этих женщин! Вы правильно сделали, что показали ему фото бывшей невесты, он после этого расклеился! Но надо было продолжать давить, а вы просто…

— У меня возникла одна идея, — прервал её Лестрейд. — Выясни, где похоронена мать Торнтона. Думаю, он мог спрятать свои трофеи в её могиле.

***

Лицо Шерлока было мрачным и очень сосредоточенным. Он устроился за столом Грега, задумчиво глядя в монитор лэптопа, стоящего перед ним. Впрочем, Лестрейд, только что вернувшийся от суперинтенданта, где принимал поздравления с удачно завершённым делом, не придал особого значения дурному настроению детектива. Конечно же, он злится, что полиция преуспела там, где сам Холмс спасовал.

— Женихи жертв опознали кольца, которые подарили своим невестам, — проинформировал инспектор. — На внутренней стороне крышки жестяной коробки, в которой они были спрятаны, — отчётливые отпечатки Торнтона. Помимо этого, эксперты сняли отпечаток его указательного пальца с крупного бриллианта на одном из перстней. Частичный, но достаточный для сравнения — он тоже принадлежит Торнтону. Так что у него не будет возможности сказать в суде, что он впервые видит и кольца, и коробку, а мы сами подбросили эти улики в могилу его мамочки.

— И откуда же к тебе пришло это озарение? — Тон Шерлока был почти обвиняющим. — На допросе ведь не всплыло ничего нового. Я только что трижды пересмотрел видеозапись!

— Просто догадка. — Грег как можно более равнодушно пожал плечами, но в следующую секунду до него дошёл смысл услышанного. — Что?! Как это ты _посмотрел_ видеозапись? Вообще-то, это закрытая служебная информация. Каким образом ты получил к ней доступ?

— Ой, я тебя умоляю! — Детектив лишь презрительно отмахнулся. — Взломать ваши ярдовские базы может любой дурак!

— А ты в курсе, что я имею право арестовать тебя за это? — нехорошим голосом осведомился Грег.

«Так Майкрофт тебе и позволил», — мысленно усмехнулся Шерлок, и Лестрейда это привело в ещё большую ярость. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что было правдой: запри он этого наглеца в камеру, и максимум через час придётся оправдываться перед правительственной шишкой, которая, как всегда, обольёт ледяным презрением и заставит Грега чувствовать себя ничтожеством.

— Мне просто было интересно, как именно ты его расколол. — Шерлок невинно улыбнулся, явно пытаясь сгладить взрывоопасную ситуацию. — Да брось, подумаешь! Я ведь сделал для его поимки куда больше полиции, так почему мне нельзя увидеть эту запись?

— Я показал бы тебе её сам, если бы ты попросил, — слегка смягчившись, проговорил Лестрейд. И тут же признался себе, что соврал: нет, не показал бы. — Но взламывать базу… Шерлок, ты хоть понимаешь, что подставляешь и себя, и меня? Если это всплывёт, тебя-то брат отмажет, а я получу выговор. И это в лучшем случае! Могут и посерьёзнее наказать.

— Тебя Майкрофт тоже отмажет, не волнуйся, — небрежно бросил Шерлок. — Как всегда это делает.

«Тебя даже в первую очередь!»

— Не припомню, чтобы твой брат меня когда-нибудь, как ты выражаешься, «отмазывал», — снова вспылил Грег.

— Ты просто смотришь, но не наблюдаешь. — Шерлок улыбнулся ему с видом величайшего превосходства.

— На что это ты намекаешь?

— Ни на что. — Тот пожал плечами и поспешил переменить тему. — Но ты так и не сказал мне, как догадался насчёт кладбища. Могила матери, надо же! Да про неё никто даже не вспомнил, Торнтон ведь осиротел совсем ребёнком и воспитывался в приёмной семье. Так почему вдруг ты решил искать именно там?

«Вот именно поэтому, Шерлок, я и не показал бы тебе запись допроса, — с досадой подумал Грег. — Своим ребятам я могу втирать про внезапное озарение, но тебя обмануть очень сложно. А сказать правду… Да как о таком вообще можно сказать?!»

— Понимаешь, — тщательно подбирая слова, проговорил он, — когда я разложил перед ним эти снимки с кольцами, то вспомнил твои слова: некоторые из них представляли собой скорее сентиментальную, чем материальную ценность. И Торнтон забирал их, потому что его собственное кольцо, которое он подарил Мелиссе на помолвку, к нему не вернулось. Тогда я и подумал: а вдруг оно тоже было дорого ему именно с сентиментальной точки зрения? Ну ведь такое иногда случается, правда?

— Случается, — согласился Шерлок, но взгляд, которым он сверлил Лестрейда, был пропитан подозрением.

— В некоторых семьях обручальные кольца поколениями переходят от матери к сыну, чтобы в итоге достаться его будущей жене, — пробормотал Грег, слегка смущённый странным выражением на лице Шерлока. — Вот я и рассудил: если Торнтон забирает именно кольца… А вдруг это не вполне трофеи? Просто он таким способом извиняется перед матерью за то, что отдал её кольцо недостойной женщине. И где же, в таком случае, они могли бы быть?

— Ну да, в этом есть логика, — неохотно согласился Холмс. Лестрейд мысленно выдохнул. Конечно, он будет ещё долго досадовать, что недалёкий полицейский оказался догадливее его самого, но всё же в это ему будет поверить гораздо легче, чем в идею о чтении мыслей.

— Но по большому счёту подсказку мне дал ты. — Грег нарочно решил польстить Шерлоку, чтобы развеять его сомнения окончательно. — Не упомяни ты в своё время о стоимости колец и о том, что некоторые из них могли…

— Да, да, я понял, — прервал его детектив. — Рад, что за столько лет ты хоть чуть-чуть научился думать.

«Вот только странно, что это умение проявилось у тебя именно после удара током».

Лестрейд лишь головой покачал, мысленно взяв на заметку, что нужно быть осторожнее, когда в деле участвует Шерлок. Этот гений отлично умеет замечать те факты, на которые никто больше не обращает внимания.

***

Дорогая чёрная машина поджидала Грега на выходе из Ярда. Инспектор мысленно застонал: вот же, помяни черта всуе, он и появится! Старший Холмс давненько не вызывал его «на ковёр», поскольку после недоброй памяти событий в Шерринфорде Шерлок по большей части вёл себя прилично, и поводов отчитывать нерадивого «надсмотрщика» у высокопоставленного сноба не было.

Впрочем, Лестрейд крепко подозревал, что была и вторая причина, почему он так долго не встречался с Майкрофтом Холмсом. Тогда он оказался, если можно так выразиться, между молотом и наковальней. С одной стороны, изрядно потрёпанный в тяжёлой переделке друг чуть ли не впервые в жизни обращается к нему с личной просьбой — как тут откажешь? А с другой… да что это вообще за просьба такая? Позаботиться о Холмсе-старшем, об этом айсберге в костюме, к которому даже приближаться противопоказано, если не желаешь получить серьёзное обморожение. И который к тому же не устаёт демонстрировать, насколько недостойным — неумным, неотёсанным и неинтересным во всех отношениях — он считает одного конкретного старшего инспектора.

Разумеется, Грег тогда всё-таки попытался сдержать слово, данное Шерлоку: явился к его надменному, застёгнутому на все пуговицы брату, мысленно ёжась от понимания, что результат у его добрых намерений снова будет самым плачевным и максимально неприятным для него лично. Что он, как обычно, будет извиваться, подобно извлечённому из земли на поверхность червю, под презрительным взглядом этого высокомерного ублюдка и лепетать какую-нибудь несвязную чушь. О том, что хочет помочь, что после пережитого стресса Холмсу не следует оставаться одному — и прочую подобную ересь. А Холмс в ответ лишь брезгливо изогнёт тонкие губы и выдавит из себя замораживающе вежливые слова о том, что он очень ценит заботу инспектора о своей персоне — но с ним всё в полном порядке, потому ни в каком участии со стороны оного инспектора он не нуждается. Другими словами, что Лестрейду следует пойти прочь и не отвлекать великого Холмса разными глупостями.

Естественно, после подобного унижения Грег отнюдь не горел желанием снова встречаться с братом Шерлока, и неважно, что он там пообещал самому Шерлоку. К счастью, старший Холмс, по всей видимости, разделял это нежелание — вплоть до сегодняшнего дня.

Молчаливый бесстрастный водитель распахнул перед Лестрейдом дверь салона, и инспектор, обречённо вздохнув, полез внутрь. К его удивлению, на обитом кожей сиденье его поджидала не симпатичная ассистентка Холмса, а сам Холмс. От которого, как всегда, буквально разило богатством и властью, так что Грег в очередной раз мысленно устыдился своего видавшего виды плаща и стоптанных ботинок, с которых он даже не потрудился очистить кладбищенскую грязь.

Майкрофт, по своему обыкновению, моментально просканировал его бесстрастным взглядом и холодно кивнул в знак приветствия, но в следующее мгновение Лестрейд услышал его мысли и едва удержался от изумлённого возгласа: они были очень далеки от равнодушия. Холмсу хватило секунды, чтобы заметить всё: что Грег почти не спал прошлой ночью, готовясь к допросу Торнтона, и потому сейчас еле держится на ногах от усталости, что у него ни разу за прошедший день не нашлось времени перекусить, но зато он выкурил слишком много сигарет, и его слегка подташнивает от никотина, что у него начинается мигрень, противно простреливающая правый висок. Это и многое другое вихрем пронеслось в мозгу Холмса, вызывая у него беспокойство и сопереживание. Чёрт возьми, он всерьёз волновался за Грега — за того самого Грега, которого, как предполагалось, всегда считал недостойным даже находиться с собой в одном помещении дольше пары минут.

«Ты смотришь, но не наблюдаешь», — всплыла в голове фраза, брошенная Шерлоком пару часов назад. Сейчас эти слова обретали смысл. Действительно, за застывшей в равнодушной гримасе маской, которая не сдвинулась с лица Холмса даже на сотую долю дюйма, скрывались чувства, наличие которых в этом ледяном человеке невозможно было заподозрить.

— С моим лицом что-то не так, инспектор? — с лёгким недовольством поинтересовался Майкрофт, и до Грега дошло, что он уже пару минут пялится на брата Шерлока с приоткрытым ртом.

— Простите, мистер Холмс. — Лестрейд нервно сглотнул, надеясь, что голос не сорвётся от потрясения, которое он испытал за последние несколько минут. — Просто я, признаться, не ожидал увидеть вас сегодня. И у меня был долгий нелёгкий день, который… Впрочем, зачем я вам об этом говорю?

— Действительно. — Холмс равнодушно передёрнул плечами.

«Действительно, Грегори, зачем говорить мне о том, что я отлично знаю сам? Но ты ведь не то имел в виду, правда? Думаешь, мне безразлично, устал ты или нет. И ты неправ».

— Я далёк от желания усложнять ваш день, инспектор. — Голос Холмса звучал куда холоднее, чем тот, мысленный, который Грег только что слышал. Пожалуй, он был даже несколько более холодным, чем обычно. — Я просто хотел узнать, как Шерлок отреагировал на новые улики по делу этого… — Он сделал вид, что замялся на мгновение, вспоминая имя, но Лестрейд теперь отлично понимал, что это лишь игра на публику и Майкрофт знает все детали расследования ничуть не хуже самого Грега. — Торнтона.

— А точнее, мистер Холмс, вам интересно, насколько Шерлок расстроен, что новые улики нашёл я, а не он?

Тот в ответ лишь поджал губы, без слов подтверждая то, что в подтверждении, в общем-то, не нуждалось.

— Я бы сказал: очень расстроен, — сознался Грег. — Впрочем, ключевую зацепку в поиске этих улик я получил именно от вашего брата. И это, вероятно, его несколько утешает.

— Мой брат болезненно реагирует на всё, что… может подорвать его репутацию.

«И даже не понимает, насколько ему повезло с тобой. Ты никогда не присваивал его заслуг и даже сейчас не злорадствуешь, что обошёл Шерлока, а пытаешься отдать ему часть успеха. Думаешь, он сам поступил бы так же, сложись ситуация с точностью до наоборот?»

— Репутация Шерлока в безопасности, мистер Холмс, — заверил его Лестрейд. — Именно он распутал это дело. И именно благодаря ему Торнтон сядет на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Ваш брат это знает.

— Благодарю вас, инспектор, — Майкрофт произнёс это сухим тоном, в котором, вопреки сказанному, не улавливалось ни капли благодарности. И тут же отвернулся от собеседника, давая понять, что больше его не задерживает.

Покинув тёплый салон машины и оказавшись на промозглом ветру, Лестрейд поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Потому что ещё пару недель назад подобный разговор надолго оставил бы в его душе неприятный осадок. Но теперь он знал, что за визитом Холмса крылось куда больше, чем тот пытался показать. Он беспокоится не только о Шерлоке. И в его глазах Грег — не просто полезный инструмент, который довольно легко выбросить или заменить.

Оказывается, Майкрофт его по-настоящему ценит. Даже больше — он им восхищается. Осознание этого факта вызывало у Лестрейда странное волнение, которое он пока не мог объяснить даже самому себе.

**Глава 5**

Ужин, как всегда, дожидался Грега на кухонном столе, и он съел его, почти не ощущая вкуса, потому что никак не мог перестать думать о сделанном сегодня открытии: что под ледяной оболочкой Майкрофта Холмса скрывается удивительная… человечность. И даже сентиментальность, как бы дико ни звучало это слово применительно к тому, кого Грег все эти годы привык считать абсолютно бесчувственным.

— Я бы о нём такое даже спьяну не предположил, — пробормотал он себе под нос, сгружая грязную посуду в раковину и включая воду. — Может, потому Шерлок и сказал тогда, что он не настолько сильный, как сам думает?

Кстати, о Шерлоке. Похоже, он знает о своём брате гораздо больше, чем тот старается показать. Да ещё и сегодняшние странные намёки! Он имел в виду, что старший Холмс не просто ценит Грега, а что он… неравнодушен?

От этой мысли Лестрейду немедленно захотелось выпить чего-нибудь покрепче. Увы, никакого алкоголя в его доме не было. После чего он изрядно разозлился на самого себя.

— Шерлок мне _намекал_? — В пустой квартире его раздражённый голос прозвучал неожиданно громко. — А сам я, выходит, именно такой идиот, каким он меня считал все эти годы? Или я буду делать вид, что не слышал сегодня мыслей Майкрофта обо мне? Он, чёрт возьми, сидел рядом со мной с каменным, равнодушным лицом и думал, как хотел бы положить мою голову к себе на колени и массировать мне виски, чтобы унять мигрень. Интересно, и давно его посещают подобные идеи? Уже некоторое время, судя по всему, не зря же Шерлок именно меня отправил к нему после Шерринфорда.

Выдохнув, Грег сполоснул тарелки от мыльной пены и разместил их на сушилке, приказав себе перестать думать о ерунде и отправляться спать. В конце концов, даже если в глубине души старший Холмс и испытывает к нему чувства, поведение его не оставляет места сомнениям: он делает всё возможное, чтобы Лестрейд держался от него подальше.

***

Пойти на свидание с подругой Салли оказалось не самой лучшей идеей. Присси была симпатичной шатенкой с аппетитной фигуркой и очень заразительным смехом. Сперва Грег искренне поздравил себя с удачей: кажется, из этого знакомства вполне могло получиться что-то гораздо большее. Она понравилась ему с первого взгляда, да и он ей тоже — во всяком случае, она так думала, даже не подозревая, что кавалер слышит каждую её мысль столь же отчётливо, как если бы она говорила вслух.

Но уже через пару часов ситуация стала казаться безнадёжной. Присси задавала много вопросов о его работе, о текущих расследованиях, ахала в подходящих местах и шумно восхищалась героизмом столичной полиции — и Грег рассказывал, хотя давно уже хотелось встать и уйти. Потому что за милой улыбкой и показным интересом крылось совсем другое.

«Боже, неужели у Салли все коллеги такие скучные! — думала она. — Конечно, она меня сразу предупреждала, что зацепить её босса можно только одним способом: дать ему понять, что я отнесусь с пониманием к его одержимости работой. Но что и говорить, он редкостный красавчик! Все девчонки обзавидуются, если я отхвачу такого мужа. Да и должность хорошая, и, надо полагать, зарплата… Отличный вариант. Мне же уже не двадцать, мужики ко мне в очередь не выстраиваются. Леона вон вышла за плешивого козла, и он тоже вечно блеет про свой банк, инвестиции и вклады. Но зато у неё каждый сезон новая шубка, хорошая машина, ухоженный внешний вид… А занудного козла ради такого можно и потерпеть!»

Грег продолжал улыбаться, хотя чувствовал, что от усилий казаться весёлым уже сводит челюсть. И нешуточно обрадовался, когда в кармане зазвонил телефон. В Уайтчепеле нашли труп проститутки с многочисленными ножевыми ранениями. Классика! Да здравствует старина Джек и все подражатели его. Лучше уж провести остаток вечера в компании мёртвой дамы полусвета, чем с этой фальшивой куклой. Нет, спасибо, завести себе вторую Клару он точно не желает.

А ведь не сумей он подслушать её мысли, сейчас считал бы, что нашёл настоящее сокровище. Одарив разочарованную столь внезапно прерванным свиданием Присси последней улыбкой, на сей раз вполне искренней, Грег оплатил счёт и пообещал, что непременно позвонит, как только появится свободное время. Точно зная, что ни при каких обстоятельствах этого не сделает.

***

Осень в Лондоне ещё не уступила место зиме, но ветер с моря заметно усилился и в сочетании с влажной взвесью, повисшей в воздухе, пробирал холодом до костей. Полицейские, столпившиеся вокруг убитой проститутки, кутались в куртки и шмыгали покрасневшими носами.

Лестрейд в который раз проклял неудавшееся свидание, на сей раз потому, что, собираясь произвести впечатление на даму, вместо добротного, но старого плаща на плотной подкладке надел новый, годившийся разве что для поздней весны, — красивый, но совсем лёгкий. Да и ботинки, выбранные им для вечера в ресторане, явно не подходили для прогулок по раскисшим от дождей улицам. В довершении всего, выбираясь из машины, он наступил в лужу, промочив ноги чуть ли не до щиколоток, и в обуви теперь противно хлюпало, а холод ощущался ещё сильнее.

Другими словами, за несколько часов, которые потребовались, чтобы внимательно изучить и сфотографировать место преступления, разыскать и опросить всех возможных свидетелей, а потом проследить за отправкой тела в морг, Лестрейд промёрз настолько, что почти не чувствовал собственного тела. Печка в машине, включённая на полную мощность, не особенно помогла — всю дорогу до дома его била крупная дрожь, а зубы стучали так, что он всерьёз опасался прикусить язык.

«Завтра выходной, — как заклинание твердил про себя он, поднимаясь по лестнице и роясь непослушными пальцами в кармане в поисках ключа. — Даже если я всерьёз простудился, можно будет отлежаться. Убийство, конечно… Но сейчас предстоит нудная работа с уликами и показаниями, ребята справятся и без меня. А может, ещё и обойдётся. Приму горячий душ, согреюсь…»

Наутро он слабо помнил, как добрался до кровати. Во рту было сухо, горло словно основательно обработали наждачной бумагой, голова раскалывалась, ломило суставы. И, что самое неприятное, его продолжало трясти от холода даже под двумя одеялами, хотя отопление в квартире работало на полную мощность.

Сделав над собой нечеловеческое усилие, он дотянулся до телефона и обречённо застонал. Часы показывали почти полдень. Даже странно, что с работы до сих пор никто не позвонил. Выходной или нет, а на них висит убийство. Обычно в таких случаях ему названивают каждые десять минут по любому вопросу, словно никто без него не способен принять даже самое простое решение.

Глаза слезились, так что найти в списке контактов номер Салли и нажать кнопку вызова удалось далеко не с первой попытки.

— Грег? — удивлённо отозвалась она, ответив на вызов. — А ты чего звонишь? У тебя вроде выходной.

— И что, кого-то раньше это останавливало? — прохрипел Лестрейд в трубку. — Женщина убита. Так что расскажи мне, что удалось выяснить. Вскрытие провели?

— Ты заболел, что ли? — вместо ответа поинтересовалась она. — Скрипишь, как несмазанная дверь.

— Вроде того.

— Тогда понятно, почему суперинтендант… — Салли вдруг осеклась. — Да ладно, ты лучше лечись. Мы тут без тебя разберёмся!

— А что суперинтендант?

— Ну как что? — Она слегка фыркнула. — Спустился сегодня к нам и велел тебя не беспокоить. Мол, выходной у Лестрейда, не дёргайте его. Мы ещё удивились, чего это вдруг он лично озаботился. Но раз ты болеешь, тогда всё понятно.

— Погоди, а он откуда узнал, что я вчера простудился?

— Ты не сам ему сказал? — в голосе Салли отчётливо прозвучало сомнение.

— С чего бы я стал ему говорить?

— Ну а я знаю? — Она снова фыркнула. — Просто позвонил и сказал. Иначе с какой стати он фактически приказал нам работать сегодня без тебя?

— Понятия не имею, — пробормотал озадаченный Грег. — Но я выясню.

— Наверное, он просто изрядно в штаны наложил, когда тебя чуть током не убило, — предположила Донован. — По-любому ему по шапке прилетело бы! Ты ведь столько раз подавал заявки на замену этого аппарата. Вот теперь он над тобой и трясётся, как бы ещё чего не случилось.

— Может и так. — Грег вздохнул. Только этого не хватало! Если пойдут слухи, что он на особом счету у начальства, конфликтов с коллегами не избежать. В мозгу оформилась догадка, которая его совершенно не порадовала. Что там Шерлок тогда сказал? «Тебя Майкрофт отмажет даже быстрее, чем меня. Как и всегда».

Он поколебался несколько мгновений и осторожно спросил:

— Скажи, а Шерлок не появлялся?

— Пришёл. — Салли вдруг усмехнулась. — Долго ворчал, что мы не позвали его вчера, потому вместо осмотра места преступления по свежим следам ему придётся довольствоваться фотографиями. После изучил все имеющиеся улики — и убежал. Разбаловал ты его! Ведёт себя так, словно он тут — главный босс.

— Он полезен, ты же понимаешь.

— Понимаю, — согласилась она. — Как и то, что тебе приходится вилять перед ним хвостом, потому что его брат надавил на комиссара, и тот лично распорядился, чтобы мы носились с этим капризным гением, как с пасхальным яйцом. Уж не знаю, какую должность этот старший Холмс занимает, но начальство его имя произносит не иначе как шёпотом. Страшный, видать, человек.

— Да, он производит именно такое впечатление, — согласился Грег. «Только я теперь не уверен, что оно соответствует действительности».

— Погоди, да ты ж его лично знаешь, верно?

— Не то чтобы знаю. — Лестрейд вздохнул. — Виделся с ним несколько раз. Он меня иногда вызывает, если Шерлок влипает в передрягу. И ругает за то, что гражданское лицо, за которое я несу ответственность, подвергается риску в процессе работы над нашими делами.

— Какой милый человек. — Сарказм в голосе Салли можно было буквально пощупать.

— Это точно, — уныло согласился Грег. «А ещё я теперь почти уверен, что именно Холмс как-то надавил на нашего суперинтенданта после того несчастного случая. И вместо выговора, что я полез куда не следует, тот мне отгулы предоставил, да ещё и автомат этот чёртов заменил — от греха подальше. А я-то думал, с чего вдруг он стал таким добрым… Вот и сегодня тоже. Я не говорил ему, что болен — тогда кто сказал?»

— Да что я всё болтаю, — вдруг спохватилась Салли. — Ты ж болеешь. Лекарства-то у тебя есть?

— Аспирин вроде где-то был. — Лестрейд невесело усмехнулся. — И то не уверен. Я же недавно переехал, так что у меня много чего нет. Не успел обзавестись.

— Может, сгонять кого-нибудь из констеблей в аптеку, а потом к тебе? — озабоченно проговорила Донован. — А то помрёшь там.

— Только не посреди рабочего дня, — строго сказал он. — Убийство, помнишь? Приезжай сама после смены, заодно доложишь, как идут дела.

— Как скажешь. Ты — босс.

Спустя полчаса Грег уже пожалел о том, что проявил такую сознательность. В конце концов, младшие констебли всё равно целыми днями слоняются без дела. В лучшем случае выполняют мелкие поручения. Так что с того, что он сорвал бы одного из них со службы на пару часов? Что-нибудь от температуры ему сейчас просто необходимо. Салли, конечно, купит всё, что нужно, — но ведь до вечера ещё дожить требуется.

С этими мыслями он с трудом поднялся, обернув вокруг себя одеяло, и поковылял до кладовки, где до сих пор стояли практически неразобранными две коробки с вещами — всё, что он забрал с собой из прежней жизни с Кларой. Грег успел распаковать только самое необходимое. Немногочисленные предметы одежды были развешаны в шкафу, зубная щётка и бритва нашли место в ванной комнате. Всё прочее вроде книг, журналов и памятных безделушек, подаренных коллегами, а также нескольких папок со старыми делами, которые он запросил в архиве, чтобы изучить на досуге, так и оставалось нераспакованным, ожидая, пока у Лестрейда дойдут руки.

Всё ещё кутаясь в одеяло, Грег сполз на пол и принялся рыться в ближайшей коробке. Он ведь точно помнил, что запихнул сюда блистер аспирина! Пришлось буквально вывалить на пол всё содержимое коробки, прежде чем искомые таблетки наконец нашлись. Сил складывать всё обратно не было. Махнув рукой на устроенный беспорядок, он побрёл в кухню за стаканом воды. Проглотил сразу три таблетки, после чего добрался до постели и уснул тяжёлым, лихорадочным сном.

Разбудил его звук шагов. Кто-то ходил по спальне, слегка приволакивая одну ногу, — именно это шарканье и вырвало Грега из сна. Он задержал дыхание, отчаянно пытаясь вспомнить, закрыл ли вчера входную дверь. Что если нет — и к нему кто-то вломился? И куда, чёрт побери, он сложил свою одежду, а вместе с ней и кобуру с табельным пистолетом? Кажется, оставил в ванной — слишком плохо себя чувствовал, чтобы собирать всё это и развешивать в шкаф. А значит, оружие вне досягаемости. И хорошо бы тот, кто сейчас бродит вокруг его постели, не добрался до пистолета первым.

Однако прежде, чем он успел приоткрыть глаза, чтобы попытаться рассмотреть незваного гостя, до него донеслось старческое бормотание. И у Грега буквально отлегло от сердца. Так вот оно что! Выходит, это не неизвестный злоумышленник, а всего лишь миссис Паттерсон. Которая, кстати, обычно приносит свою стряпню вечером и не проходит дальше кухни, а сейчас отчего-то вздумала навестить его квартиру днём, да ещё и когда хозяин оной квартиры мирно спит в собственной постели.

Странное поведение соседки прояснилось, когда он прислушался. Стало ясно, что она вовсе не бормочет вслух, просто думает.

«Она велела не будить его, просто оставить лекарства на тумбочке. И таблетки какие-то странные привезла, я таких даже не видела ни разу. Пузырьки без единой этикетки. Может, это и не лекарства вовсе? Вдруг эта странная дамочка решила отравить бедного парня! Хотя… с чего бы ей его травить? Сначала она платит мне деньги, и немалые, чтобы я готовила ему еду и при этом ни слова про неё не говорила, просто делала вид, что помогаю одинокому соседу по доброте душевной. А теперь вдруг убить вздумала? Нет, одно с другим не вяжется…»

Размышляя об этом, миссис Паттерсон прошаркала до кровати. Звякнуло стекло — видимо, она поставила на тумбочку стакан с водой. Грег слегка приоткрыл один глаз: так и есть, принесла воду и теперь аккуратно пристраивает рядом два пузырька с таблетками. Которые прислала некая женщина. И она же, оказывается, даёт деньги миссис Паттерсон за заботу о Греге. Но кто эта женщина? Соседка между тем продолжала свои мысленные рассуждения:

«И ведь не похоже, чтобы она была его любовницей. Он-то парень совсем простой, а она ухоженная, в дорогой одежде. И машина у неё такая роскошная! Тогда с чего ей так о нём беспокоиться?».

Но Лестрейд уже понял, с чего. Упоминание роскошной машины расставило всё на свои места. Потому что он знал один такой автомобиль. И обладатель этого автомобиля вполне мог заплатить старой леди, чтобы та позаботилась о питании Грега — причём вроде как по собственной инициативе. Не лично заплатил, конечно, ассистентку прислал. Вот же странный тип! С самим Лестрейдом ведёт себя так, словно тот низшее существо, и при этом проявляет такое необъяснимое внимание ко всем нуждам Грега за его спиной. Анонимный благодетель, чтоб его!

Ясно, что о болезни инспектора он каким-то образом узнал ещё утром. Потому что кто же ещё мог сообщить суперинтенданту? Только откуда он узнал, интересно? Хотя — глупый вопрос. Откуда он вообще обо всём всегда узнаёт? Создаётся ощущение, что у этого человека глаза и уши по всему городу. А теперь ещё и лекарства прислал. Пузырьки без этикеток, ха! Надо думать, это какие-нибудь новейшие разработки — из тех, что ставят на ноги за пятнадцать минут. И, конечно, их не найти в обычной аптеке. Удивительно ли, что миссис Паттерсон про такие лекарства даже не слышала?

Пока Грег предавался этим размышлениям, старушка закончила возню на его тумбочке и тихо удалилась, всё так же подволакивая ногу. Она даже не заметила, что Лестрейд давно уже не спит и сквозь полуприкрытые веки наблюдает за её действиями. Когда в прихожей хлопнула входная дверь и в замке повернулся ключ, он уселся на кровати присмотрелся к подношениям Холмса повнимательнее. Разумеется, кроме лекарств на тумбочке лежала записка, написанная рукой миссис Паттерсон. В которой она сообщала, что постучала в дверь, а когда Грег не открыл, зашла проверить, всё ли у него в порядке, и нашла соседа совсем больным. Ну и подумала, что ему, поди, даже в аптеку послать некого, вот и сходила сама. Мол, там сказали, что надо принять три красные таблетки в течение часа, а потом по одной каждые три часа в течение суток. А белые — два раза в день, утром и вечером. В конце записки старая мошенница многословно желала ему скорейшего выздоровления и обещала вечером принести куриный бульон, чтобы он мог поесть чего-нибудь лёгкого.

«А ведь я бы поверил, — усмехнулся про себя Грег, вытряхивая на ладонь одну красную таблетку. — Не разбуди она меня, принял бы всё за чистую монету. Снова восхищался бы её добротой. Думал бы, что нашёлся хоть один человек, который заботится обо мне просто по велению души, ничего не ожидая взамен. Чушь всё это! На самом деле никому я не нужен».

Впрочем, два небольших пузырька на тумбочке опровергали последнее утверждение. Внося в него весьма существенную поправку: он не нужен никому, кроме Майкрофта Холмса. Надо же, какая ирония: оказывается, всё-таки существует человек, которому есть дело, здоров Грег или болен, нормально ли он питается, удаётся ли ему отдыхать. Но Лестрейд никогда не узнал бы об этом, не случись того удара током, наградившего его необъяснимой способностью. Он так бы и жил, окружая себя разными Присси и миссис Паттерсон — и принимая их фальшивый интерес к себе за искренний.

Он отправил таблетку в рот, запил водой, снова завернулся в одеяло. Ожидая, когда же чудесное средство начнёт действовать. Раз это прислал Холмс, то облегчение должно наступить очень быстро — у этого человека всегда и всё на высшем уровне. Вот только мотивы его совершенно непонятны. Он действительно заботится и ничего не ждёт взамен, поскольку иначе не прилагал бы столько усилий, чтобы скрыть от Лестрейда сам факт своей заботы. Но тогда… для чего ему всё это?

Грег пропустил момент, когда его перестало знобить, а сдавливающий голову обруч боли просто исчез. И лишь осознав, что ему больше не требуется одеяло, чтобы согреться, откинулся на кровать и с нескрываемым облегчением рассмеялся. Надо же, как приятно не чувствовать себя больным! И этим удовольствием он обязан чопорному и холодному мистеру Холмсу. Но только ли этим? В жизни Грега порой случались приятные неожиданности, он даже полагал себя довольно везучим человеком. Например, ему — единственному из всего отдела! — банк одобрил кредит на новую машину. И промашек в работе его отдела начальство чаще всего не замечало, в то время как другим старшим инспекторам не так везло. И то же самое начальство всегда соглашалось предоставить две недели отпуска в летние или рождественские каникулы. Клара ведь работала в школе, потому не могла уйти отдыхать, когда ей вздумается. Но благодаря везучести Грега они всегда проводили отпуск вместе.

Вот только было ли это везением? Или Шерлок прав, и его давно уже незримо опекает один из самых могущественных людей в стране? Который проникся к Лестрейду нежными чувствами, но по какой-то причине решил, что не может себе эти самые чувства позволить. А почему он так решил, кстати?

Допустим, потому что Грег был женат. Но ведь он уже почти месяц в разводе. Документы на развод, кстати, были оформлены почти с космической скоростью, адвокат Грега даже удивился. Сказал, им сильно повезло, что они нигде не столкнулись ни с единой проволочкой. Повезло, как же…

Итак, прошёл месяц, а Холмс по-прежнему придерживается той же линии поведения. Тайная забота, иногда трогательная, как с едой или вот этими самыми таблетками, иногда раздражающая, как в случаях с давлением на ярдовское начальство. И ни одной попытки к сближению. Значит, просто не хочет. Может, это и к лучшему? Или нет?

Грег никогда не заводил отношений с мужчинами, но и предрассудков на этот счёт у него не было. Всегда думал, что неважно, он или она — лишь бы тот или та самая. И вот сейчас ему не давала покоя мысль: а как могло бы быть, решись Холмс сделать шаг навстречу? Ведь если подумать, он привлекательный. И умный! Вероятно, даже хороший собеседник. Если, конечно, однажды сочтёт простого бобби достойным своего общения. И много работает, так что точно не стал бы упрекать Грега за преданность полицейской службе. И…

«Да фигня всё это. — Лестрейд горько усмехнулся и потянулся за следующей таблеткой. — Умный, красивый… на самом деле меня в нём привлекло другое: то, что он думал обо мне. Точнее, _как_ он думал. Он восхищается мной, словно я невесть какое совершенство, и, похоже, видит во мне массу достоинств. Даже там, где не видит больше никто, включая меня самого. Это… немного шокирует, конечно, но по большей части всё же изрядно льстит. И греет душу. От меня собственная жена отказалась, предпочтя мне другого. А он… любит. Хотя у него, кажется, нет для чувств ко мне никаких причин».

Объяснить себе, что же Холмс в нём нашёл, Грег не мог, как ни старался. Смешно подумать, что его, подобно Присси, могла прельстить должность в Скотланд-Ярде или зарплата старшего инспектора. Учитывая его собственное положение и весьма значительное состояние. Или внешность. Ну да, Лестрейд далеко не урод, но это смотря с кем сравнивать. А возможности Холмса так велики, что он при желании может заполучить себе гарем из самых красивых мужчин в мире. Так что аргумент «уже не двадцать, очередь не стоит» тоже не выдерживает никакой критики. Холмс принадлежит к тому немногочисленному классу избранных, кто может позволить себе выбрать любого или любую. А он почему-то выбрал Грега. И если уж быть совсем честным, то Грега мысль об этом приводила в совершеннейший восторг.

**Глава 6**

Месяц прошёл почти без приключений, если не считать ещё пары неудачных свиданий, с которых Грег попросту сбежал. И заставил себя окончательно принять тот факт, что его новая способность ставит крест на любой попытке отношений в самом их начале. Как можно надеяться построить что-то серьёзное с женщиной, если все её мысли для тебя как на ладони, и ты уже на первом свидании понимаешь, что в общем-то не слишком ей нравишься, и она пытается с твоей помощью самоутвердиться в глазах бывшего или своих подруг. Что просто устала от статуса разведённой неудачницы — и ей, по большому счёту, всё равно, с кем идти к алтарю.

«Может, я и сам такой же? — спрашивал себя Лестрейд, возвращаясь домой и пробуя успокоить нервы с помощью пары порций виски. — Для чего я пытаюсь?»

Чтобы перестать ловить на себе сочувственные взгляды коллег? Или, что ещё хуже, каждый раз слышать их мысли: мол, босс срывается на них не по делу. Он, бедолага, просто бесится от недостатка секса и от одиночества, — а окружающим остаётся лишь терпеть. Опять же, миссис Паттерсон… Будь у Грега жена, соседке не пришлось бы проявлять свою фальшивую заботу. Вот только стоит ли ради этого связывать свою жизнь с абсолютно чужой женщиной, с которой у него нет и не может быть ничего общего?

Устав от этих невесёлых мыслей и затуманив разум алкоголем, Грег отправлялся в постель — пустую и холодную, и изводил себя мыслью, что он, похоже, и в самом деле неудачник. Дожил почти до полтинника, а всё ещё мечтает найти какую-то мифическую любовь. Кого-то, кому нужен он сам, а не видимость благополучия и статус, который может предоставить. И что он, Лестрейд — романтик недобитый, повидавший на своём веку немало примеров того, насколько люди могут быть уродливыми изнутри, — продолжает мечтать о большом и чистом чувстве. Таком, чтобы на него можно было ответить, открыть свою душу, не боясь снова получить в неё смачный плевок.

«Майкрофт Холмс меня любит, — утешал он себя, уже почти засыпая. — Вот только не желает сближения. По всей видимости, его полностью устраивают платонические чувства. А раз ему не надо большего, то нафиг мне? И всё же я не совсем безнадёжен, раз заслужил любовь _такого_ человека…»

***

Рабочий день подошёл к концу, никаких авралов в кои-то веки не было. Редкий случай, когда Лестрейд собрался домой около семи вечера, а не за полночь, как обычно. Потому он решил воспользоваться запасным выходом, выводящим на Уайтхолл*, вместо главного. Там сейчас толпы коллег, спешащих по домам, к семьям, и в радостном предвкушении обдумывающих, как проведут вечер. Только этого ему не хватало!

Собираясь свернуть на Ричмонд-террас, к парковке, он равнодушно скользнул взглядом по кованым воротам, перекрывающим въезд на Даунинг-стрит, по застывшим лицам охранников с автоматами, берегущих покой премьер-министра, по стройному ряду величественных зданий различных министерств, выстроившихся вдоль главной правительственной улицы столицы. И вдруг увидел, как с парковки одного из этих зданий выезжает до боли знакомый чёрный «Ягуар».

«Майкрофт Холмс отправился по своим сверхважным государственным делам», — успел подумать Лестрейд, и в следующую минуту раздался резкий хлопок, который он отчётливо услышал даже с другой стороны улицы, и машину сильно тряхнуло. Огромный бронированный автомобиль дёрнулся, словно наткнулся на невидимое препятствие, — и застыл на месте, чуть-чуть не добравшись до выезда с парковки.

Автоматчики, охраняющие Даунинг-стрит, повернулись на шум, но угол обзора был неудобным, и они могли видеть лишь бампер машины. Судя по всему, они быстро пришли к выводу, что чей-то неисправный глушитель — не их забота, и вернулись к своей службе. Многочисленные туристы, направляющиеся на Трафальгарскую площадь или, наоборот, от неё, в сторону Парламент-скуэр, чтобы поглазеть на обнесённую строительными лесами башню Биг Бена, не удостоили автомобиль Холмса даже взглядом. Но Грег застыл на месте, поскольку полицейские инстинкты заорали в голос, сигнализируя о произошедшей трагедии.

Машина стояла как вкопанная, перегораживая выезд на Уайтхолл, и даже с расстояния в сотню ярдов Лестрейд отлично видел, что стёкла салона — пуленепробиваемые стёкла! — покрылись мелкой паутиной трещин, а сияющий бронированный кузов слегка деформирован, словно что-то сильно ударило его изнутри.

Спустя секунду ступора — самую длинную секунду в его жизни, — Грег рванул через улицу, уворачиваясь от автомобилей и мысленно молясь о том, чтобы случилось что угодно — но не то, о чём он подумал. Чтобы Холмса не было в его машине в момент взрыва, — а в том, что это был именно взрыв, Лестрейд почти не сомневался. Ну правда, ведь мог же Майкрофт находиться где-то в другом месте, например, в своём клубе, а водитель просто ехал, чтобы забрать его…

«Чёрт возьми, да в какие же времена мы живём! Кто-то совершил покушение — неудачное, конечно же, неудачное! Не смей даже думать иначе! — на правительственного чиновника высшего звена, на оживлённой улице, средь бела дня! Вокруг полно прохожих, не говоря уже об охране возле Даунинг-стрит и на самой министерской парковке. А прямо напротив — главный офис полиции Большого Лондона! И никто не обратил внимания? Все занимаются своими делами в то время, как в нескольких ярдах от них умирает — или уже умер? — человек, который…»

Сетка трещин на лобовом стекле была отчётливо забрызгана красным, и у Лестрейда не было никаких сомнений в происхождении этих брызг. Кровь — вот только _чья_? Стёкла салона были тонированными, поэтому разглядеть хоть что-нибудь внутри не представлялось возможным. А заставить себя протянуть руку и открыть дверцу, чтобы в полной мере оценить масштаб произошедшего, Грег пока не мог себя заставить.

«Его не было в машине, — упрямо твердил он про себя, борясь с ледяным ужасом, сковавшим внутренности. — Водитель погиб, конечно, но Майкрофта там не было!»

Почти автоматически Лестрейд достал телефон и набрал Салли.

— Собирай ребят, — проговорил он в трубку, игнорируя удивление в её голосе. — Тех, кто успел уехать, — верни. Мне нужны все. И вызови скорую!

— У тебя странный голос. Что-то случилось?

— Покушение на… чиновника из правительства, — выдавил из себя Грег, понимая, что не в силах произнести имя Майкрофта. — Уайтхолл, прямо напротив Ярда.

— Твою же… — Донован смачно выругалась и тут же отключилась. Грег знал, что медлить она не будет: максимум через пять минут его команда оцепит место происшествия, и тогда…

«Я должен посмотреть, — сказал он себе, на ватных ногах направляясь к задней дверце и протягивая руку. — Вдруг он только ранен? А я тут теряю время на переживания вместо того, чтобы оказать помощь!»

Охранник парковки наконец заинтересовался, что это за тип пытается забраться в правительственный автомобиль, и вышел из своей будки. Лестрейд мысленно выругался: уши у парня были заткнуты наушниками от плейера. У этого придурка под носом совершилось страшное преступление, а он даже не почесался, потому что слушал музыку!

— Скотланд-Ярд! — рявкнул Грег, сунув ему под нос удостоверение. — Вы видели, что у вас тут творится?

— Оху… охренеть! — лицо охранника позеленело. — Это же машина мистера Холмса! Я выпустил её пять минут назад. Как же…

— Как вы могли заметить, далеко она не уехала, — констатировал Грег. — Идите к себе и не вздумайте покидать рабочее место. Полиция допросит вас позже.

Парень почти бегом кинулся выполнять приказ, на ходу засовывая в карман руку за телефоном.

— Не смейте никому звонить! — крикнул ему вслед Лестрейд. — Увижу тут хоть одного журналиста — ответите не только за халатность, но и за препятствие работе следственной группы.

Когда охранник скрылся в своей будке, Грег судорожно вздохнул и снова прикоснулся к хромированной ручке на дверце. Но потянуть её на себя не успел: дверь вдруг дрогнула и открылась изнутри. Из салона показался кончик зонта, и Грег почти нырнул внутрь, помогая Холмсу выбраться.

Лицо самого грозного человека в королевстве было залито кровью, сочившейся из пореза над бровью, правая рука его тоже была в крови. Он двигался словно зомби, а взгляд светло-серых глаз, скользнувший по лицу Лестрейда, не узнавая, был совершенно бессмысленным.

«Я хотел позвонить, — донеслись до Грега его мысли. — Хотел позвонить…»

Кинув быстрый взгляд в салон, инспектор с облегчением выдохнул. Похоже, звонок, о котором Майкрофт не может перестать думать, был очень важным, — и он поднял перегородку, отделявшую салон машины от водителя. Это и спасло ему жизнь: взрывное устройство, судя по всему, было не слишком мощным, и заложили его под водительским креслом. Несчастного шофёра, надо полагать, разнесло в клочья. То же самое случилось бы и с пассажиром, будь перегородка опущена. Но бронированное стекло выдержало, лишь треснув от ударной волны, а Холмс приложился об него головой и на время потерял сознание. Возможно, он получил лёгкое сотрясение, почти наверняка шок, а мелкие порезы, вероятно, оставлены осколками телефона, который в момент удара оказался между головой Холмса и перегородкой.

Все эти выводы Лестрейд сделал меньше чем за тридцать секунд, пока вытаскивал дезориентированного Майкрофта из машины. Тот дрожал всем телом, а оказавшись на асфальте, просто тяжело осел вниз и привалился к кузову автомобиля.

— Майкрофт. — Грег склонился к нему и легонько потряс его за плечо. — Вы узнаёте меня? Я — старший инспектор Лестрейд. Вы в безопасности! Скоро здесь будет полиция и медики, вам окажут помощь.

— Шерлок, — невнятно проговорил Холмс. — Позовите Шерлока.

— Да, конечно, сейчас… — Грег торопливо вновь достал телефон, мысленно ругая себя последними словами. Ну что за идиот! Своих ребят вызвал, в то время как первый, кому следовало звонить, — Шерлок. Ведь именно с его братом случилась беда!

Но набрать номер он не успел: завывая сиренами, парковку окружили сразу несколько полицейских машин, перекрывая доступ любому, кто мог попытаться подойти с улицы.

— Я пригласила вашего фрика, — бодро отрапортовала Салли, мгновенно оказавшаяся рядом с начальством. — Подумала, что в таком деле…

Она осеклась, наткнувшись взглядом на сидевшего на земле Майкрофта, и тут же понизила голос.

— Ой… Это же его брат, верно?

— Да. — Грег сделал над собой усилие, чтобы голос звучал спокойно и по-деловому. — Это Майкрофт Холмс. И ты правильно сделала, что позвонила Шерлоку. Я вот не додумался.

— Холмс, — слегка шокированно повторила она. — Вот ведь… В таком случае нам тут лучше вообще ничего не трогать, да? Расследование у нас точно заберут, а фрик ещё и будет возмущаться, что мы все улики уничтожили.

— Ты права. — Лестрейд устало поморщился. — Огородите место преступления, но ничего не трогайте до прибытия Шерлока. Водителю всё равно уже не поможешь, а мистер Холмс…

— Я в порядке. — Голос Майкрофта звучал слегка сдавленно, но в него, тем не менее, вернулись обычные командные нотки. Проговорив это, он попытался встать, и Грег поспешно протянул руку, собираясь помочь. Но Холмс её проигнорировал и поднялся сам, используя в качестве опоры зонт.

— Передай остальным моё распоряжение, — поспешно проговорил Лестрейд, слегка переместившись, чтобы загородить Майкрофта от обзора с улицы. — Охранять периметр и ничего не трогать! И чтобы… никто не пялился! Скажи, пусть следят за улицей, здесь уже ничего больше не случится.

Салли мгновенно исчезла, мысленно напомнив себе, что с Майкрофтом Холмсом шутки плохи, не зря же его даже комиссар боится. Кто знает, что он сделает с неосторожными полицейскими, которые начнут разглядывать Его поверженное Величество! Лучше уж и правда смотреть на Уайтхолл, безопаснее. Шеф с этими Холмсами на короткой ноге, вот пусть он и возится!

— Грегори, — странно тихим голосом проговорил Майкрофт, когда Донован скрылась. — Спасибо.

«Если бы я мог ещё и тебя самого попросить уйти и не смотреть на меня, когда я… в таком виде».

— Не стоит благодарности, мистер Холмс. — Лестрейд принуждённо улыбнулся. — Всё будет хорошо.

Он запретил себе обращать внимание на то, что Майкрофт заметно дрожит. Шок определённо давал о себе знать. К тому же, садясь в машину, Майкрофт, судя по всему, не посчитал нужным надеть пальто, а его пафосный костюм едва ли был надёжной преградой для зимнего холода. Но предложить ему собственную довольно потрёпанную куртку… Здесь, когда из окон министерства наверняка смотрят коллеги, — и многие злорадствуют, разглядывая его помятый вид и окровавленное лицо… Переживёт ли Майкрофт, создавший себе репутацию непробиваемого ледяного гиганта, подобное унижение?

— Надо увести вас отсюда! — пробормотал он скорее в ответ на собственные мысли, чем потому, что требовалось что-то сказать. — А то как на витрине…

Холмс промолчал, но Грег услышал, как мысленно он горячо согласился с этой идеей. Кто бы ни устроил покушение, он в этом здании. Смотрит на дело рук своих, понимая, что попытка провалилась. Майкрофт жив, а значит, всего лишь вопрос времени, когда он или Шерлок вычислят виновного.

— Давайте пройдём в мой кабинет, — мягко проговорил Грег, снова прикасаясь к плечу Холмса. — У Шерлока свободный допуск в Ярд, он найдёт вас там, когда доберётся.

Слегка поколебавшись, он добавил:

— Я мог бы попросить кого-то из ребят подвезти нас, но… тут ведь всего-то надо дорогу перейти. А машин на сегодня, я думаю, вам уже хватит.

— Вы правы.

«Кто бы это ни сделал, он сейчас в отчаянии. Люди в таком состоянии часто совершают глупости. Выстрел из окна был бы совсем некстати. Да, в здании Скотланд-Ярда будет безопаснее всего. А испытание обществом Грегори мне придётся пережить. Он ни за что не оставит меня одного, не в его характере. Господи, как бы я хотел, чтобы он никогда не увидел меня таким… беспомощным…»

В следующую минуту раздался шум, разговор на повышенных тонах, и сквозь кордон полицейских, окруживший пострадавшую от взрыва машину, пробралась ассистентка Майкрофта.

— Мистер Холмс! — Антея слегка задыхалась после бега и спора с полицией. — Мне только сообщили.

— Я в полном порядке, — снова повторил Майкрофт, и голос его теперь звучал твёрдо и уверенно. — А вот Марш — нет. Нужно сообщить его жене и распорядиться, чтобы семья получила дополнительную денежную помощь в придачу к обычной компенсации за профессиональный риск. Оформите её из моих личных средств.

«У парня осталось трое детей. И он погиб из-за меня… Вместо меня!»

Антея, уже восстановившая дыхание, бесстрастно кивнула и что-то напечатала в коммуникаторе, после чего бросила взгляд в салон, откуда несколько минут назад Грег вытащил Холмса. В лице её ничего не дрогнуло, но Лестрейд услышал, как в мозгу девушки в панике заметались мысли:

«Боже мой! Выходит, тот скользкий китаец спас мне жизнь! Нам обоим! Не отмени он запланированные переговоры за час до начала, мистер Холмс не отпустил бы меня домой — и мы сели бы в эту машину вместе. В таких случаях он держит перегородку опущенной! Нас убило бы этим взрывом!»

Майкрофт горько улыбнулся. Грег не без восхищения подумал, что, должно быть, он считал эмоции своей ассистентки, несмотря на её умение владеть собой. Или же просто применил хвалёную фамильную дедукцию, сделав очень точные выводы, о чём она подумала, осматривая машину.

«Мы должны были ехать на переговоры с послом Вонгом. Он отменил встречу, сославшись на недомогание, и я решил провести освободившийся вечер в клубе. Но вначале требовалось выяснить, точно ли Вонг заболел или ему кто-то сделал более интересное предложение, потому он решил отказаться от сделки с Британией. Даже столь надёжному человеку, как Марш, не следовало знать, что его начальник приставил к дипломату дружественной страны соглядатая, потому я, собираясь звонить, поднял перегородку. Если бы не внезапное «недомогание» Вонга, мы с Антеей оба разделили бы участь Марша».

— Мистер Холмс, нам нужно идти, — негромко напомнил Лестрейд.

— Мистеру Холмсу нужно в больницу! — вскинулась Антея.

В глубине души Грег с ней был полностью согласен, но поймал паническую мысль Майкрофта, который меньше всего хотел оказаться в больнице, обколотый лекарствами и беспомощный, в то время как он совершенно не знает, кто желал его смерти и кому сейчас он может доверять. И решительно покачал головой, одновременно ухватив Майкрофта за руку чуть повыше запястья, словно тот собирался сбежать.

— Мистер Холмс проследует со мной в Скотланд-Ярд, — твёрдо проговорил он, глядя в слегка расширившиеся от такой наглости глаза Антеи. — Погиб человек, и он — единственный свидетель. Мне нужно его немедленно допросить!

Он понимал, что несёт откровенный бред, строя из себя лихого и придурковатого бобби, и взгляд ассистентки Холмса говорил, что она в этот момент всерьёз усомнилась в здравости его рассудка. Однако мысли самого Холмса наполнились теплом и благодарностью, и до Грега вдруг дошло: Майкрофт не может позволить себе сказать вслух, что боится повторного покушения. В глазах подчинённых он обязан быть сильным и уверенным в своей неуязвимости на все сто процентов. Потому Лестрейд, давший ему предлог, — пусть и такой дурацкий, — избежать больницы и при том сохранить лицо, был сейчас в его глазах чуть ли не спасителем.

— Всё в порядке, Антея, — бесстрастно проговорил он, делая вид, что смиряется с неизбежным. — Я отделался несколькими порезами, медицинская помощь может подождать. Так что я отвечу на вопросы старшего инспектора.

— Но нужно же хотя бы обработать…

Словно в ответ на её слова за спиной Майкрофта нарисовалась Салли и доложила, что прибыли медики. Грег и сам их видел: они уже направлялись к пострадавшему, приготовив обязательное в таких случаях ярко-оранжевое одеяло.

Представив себе, как отреагирует Холмс, если его насильно завернуть в нечто подобное, и насколько униженным себя почувствует, Грег содрогнулся. К тому же человек, способный заминировать машину Майкрофта на охраняемой правительственной парковке и не попасться, — явно профессионал. А значит, он мог позаботиться, чтобы и в бригаде скорой, первой приехавшей по вызову, оказался его человек. Вдруг Холмс будет только ранен? Тогда укол, сделанный вроде бы с целью оказать помощь, довершит начатое. Нет, нельзя позволять никому подходить к Майкрофту, пока Шерлок не найдёт убийцу!

За доли секунды прокрутив всё это в голове, Лестрейд принял отчаянное решение.

— Ключи, — резко проговорил он, протягивая руку к Салли. — Медикам скажи, что их помощь не требуется. А мистера Холмса я забираю в участок. Когда появится Шерлок, сообщи ему, что он найдёт своего брата в моём кабинете.

С этими словами он подтолкнул Майкрофта к полицейской машине и почти впихнул на пассажирское сиденье.

— Простите, — вздохнул он, заводя мотор. — Пешком нам идти некогда, да и небезопасно. Так будет быстрее.

— Вы совершенно правы, старший инспектор.

***

Оказавшись в собственном кабинете, Грег запер дверь на замок и опустил жалюзи. Верхний свет он включать не стал, рассудив, что Майкрофт сейчас предпочтёт полумрак, и ограничился настольной лампой.

— Здесь вас никто не побеспокоит, — пояснил он свои действия. — Отдохните, мистер Холмс.

— Вы собирались задать какие-то вопросы, старший инспектор. — Майкрофт, несмотря на слова Грега, даже не подумал присесть и продолжал стоять, опираясь на собственный зонт.

— На самом деле не собирался. — Лестрейд тепло улыбнулся и мягко подтолкнул Холмса к видавшему виду дивану. — Я хотел только увести вас оттуда.

Грег поколебался немного и осторожно добавил:

— Кто бы ни покушался на вас, он не рискнёт штурмовать Скотланд-Ярд, пока здесь полно полицейских. Даже если у него очень длинные руки. Так что до ночи вам не о чем беспокоиться.

— Значит, вы решили, что меня беспокоит что-то подобное? — слегка надменно уточнил Майкрофт. Он всё-таки сел, но спину продолжал держать очень прямо.

— Вас, может, и нет. — Грег пожал плечами. — А вот меня очень беспокоит. И это точно будет первое, о чём побеспокоится Шерлок, когда приедет.

— Только не говорите, что мой брат снова дал вам идиотское поручение, — брезгливо скривил губы Холмс, — _заботиться_ обо мне.

— Не в этот раз. — Лестрейд обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Сегодня я всё делаю полностью по собственной инициативе. И я, между прочим, едва не поседел окончательно, пока бежал через улицу к вашей машине! Твердил себе, что такого просто не может быть, только не с вами! Что вас, наверное, и вовсе не было в салоне. И… я даже не помню, когда мне в последний раз было так страшно!

Мысли Майкрофта немедленно пришли в полное смятение, но Грег не стал вслушиваться, как тот раз за разом задаёт себе вопрос: «Но почему?!» — и ищет, как ему самому кажется, разумные объяснения. Ни одно из которых даже близко не соответствует действительности.

— Сколько лет мы с вами знакомы, мистер Холмс? — поинтересовался он, опускаясь на корточки рядом с диваном. — Десять? Или дольше?

«Одиннадцать лет, четыре месяца и восемь дней».

— Чуть больше одиннадцати, — сухо проинформировал Майкрофт вслух. — Но при чём здесь…

— А при том, что за столько лет вы с Шерлоком оба стали мне почти родственниками. — Грег снова улыбнулся. — И да, наверное, я сейчас изрядно наглею, заявляя такое. Только вы, полагаю, давно уже заметили, что во вранье я не слишком хорош, и потому говорю правду даже тогда, когда она может мне навредить или выставить в невыгодном свете. Словом… правда такова: увидев, что случилось с вашей машиной, я примчался сломя голову не потому, что такие происшествия — моя работа. И тем более не потому, что надеялсяолучить от вас какие-то… хм… бонусы за служебное рвение. А в первую очередь потому, что это была _ваша_ машина. И меня по-настоящему испугала мысль, что вы могли погибнуть.

— Благодарю вас, старший инспектор.

Голос Холмса слегка дрогнул на этих словах, настолько неприметно, что если бы его слова не сопровождал водоворот невероятно эмоциональных мыслей, Грег мог этого даже не почувствовать. Поняв, что лёд дал трещину, он решил закрепить успех: извлёк из шкафа плед, которым укрывался, когда оставался в кабинете на ночь, и осторожно обернул плечи Майкрофта.

— Вам действительно нужно отдохнуть, — почти ласково проговорил он. — Ну же, расслабьтесь. Хотя бы раз в жизни не беспокойтесь ни о чём, кроме себя самого. Просто доверьтесь мне и Шерлоку. Я позабочусь о вас, а он найдёт убийцу.

Холмс сопроводил его действия и слова ошарашенным взглядом, который в другой ситуации Грег списал бы на чересчур разыгравшееся воображение и недостаток света. Но мысли, которые он слышал совершенно отчётливо, словно подтверждали: нет, тебе не показалось.

«Господи Боже, неужели это происходит на самом деле?»

* Уайтхолл — это не одно здание, где сидит правительство, как принято думать, а целая улица, на которой расположены всевозможные правительственные здания. Даунинг-стрит примыкает к улице Уайтхолл перпендикулярно, въезд на неё перегорожен массивными коваными воротами и охраняется круглосуточно. Новый офис Скотланд-Ярда, находящийся на набережной Виктория, своей задней частью выходит на Уайтхолл.  
  
---  
  
**Глава 7**

Расслабляться Майкрофт, разумеется, не спешил, но мысли его приняли направление, очень далёкое от взрыва и опасности, которая угрожала его жизни, потому Грег всё-таки поздравил себя с несомненным успехом. Его, откровенно говоря, слегка шокировало то, что Холмс настолько тонет в чувствах, совершенно не поддающихся контролю его высокоорганизованного разума, — и при этом лицо его не выражает ничего, кроме равнодушия и даже скуки.

Заметив, что он всё ещё дрожит, несмотря на плед и то, что в кабинете довольно тепло, Лестрейд заварил чай и решительно вручил своему гостю кружку.

— Пакетированный, — сознался он, видя, как Холмс едва заметно потянул носом и скривился. — Другого, увы, нет. Но он хотя бы поможет вам согреться. На улице-то не май месяц, а вы почти десять минут там простояли в одном костюме.

— Благодарю, старший инспектор.

Майкрофт осторожно, словно ему предложили отраву, отпил из кружки — и едва не подавился. Наверное, только воспитание заставило его всё-таки проглотить напиток вместо того, чтобы выплюнуть его обратно.

«Какая гадость! Да ещё и с сахаром, помилуй Господи! Разве такое возможно пить?»

— Я знаю, эстеты вроде вас считают, что сахар необратимо портит вкус чая. — Грег легонько похлопал его по плечу. — Но, во-первых, _этот_ чай трудно ещё больше испортить, а во-вторых, подняв уровень сахара в крови, вы быстрее преодолеете шоковое состояние.

— У меня нет шокового состояния! — слегка ворчливо возразил Холмс. Он обхватил кружку ладонями, грея об неё руки, но делать второй глоток, судя по всему, не собирался даже из вежливости.

«Когда всё это закончится, надо прислать ему приличный чай».

— Сам я чай никогда не пью, — заметил Лестрейд. — Держу для Шерлока. Вашему брату всё равно, хороший он или плохой. А истинные ценители обычно сюда не приходят. Потому мне попросту нет смысла покупать что-то приличное.

Майкрофт, по всей видимости, не обратил внимания на то, что слова Грега стали ответом на его невысказанные мысли. Сам факт общества Лестрейда и то, что тот ведёт себя с ним заботливо, почти нежно, достаточно сильно выбивали Холмса из колеи, не давая возможности задуматься о чём-то ещё.

— Надо бы ваши порезы обработать. — Грег взял со стола аптечку, которую захватил из машины. — Сядьте вот на этот стул, пожалуйста. Здесь больше света.

— Благодарю, но я вполне способен позаботиться о себе сам. — Холмс решительно протянул руку за аптечкой, явно демонстрируя, что не желает доверяться чужой заботе.

— Нет, не способны, — возразил Лестрейд. — В моём кабинете нет зеркала, так что вы не можете видеть, что происходит с вашим лицом. А что до пальцев… перевязывать их одной рукой будет не слишком удобно.

Он покачал головой, глядя на поджавшего губы Майкрофта, после чего уверенно извлёк его из недр дивана, приобнял за плечи и самолично отвёл к стулу рядом с лампой.

— Хватит уже, не спорь, — проговорил он, заметив, что Холмс приготовился отчитать его за наглость. — Усвой наконец, что ты мне не чужой, — даже если сам так не считаешь. И я ни при каких обстоятельствах не причиню тебе вреда.

— Лестрейд, вы…

— Слишком много себе позволяю? — уточнил Грег, разворачивая его лицосвету и принимаясь стиратьсохшую кровь. — Возможно. Если ты сочтёшь, что я слишком сильно перешёл границы, всегда можешь позвонить моему начальству и приказать с позором выгнать меня из Ярда. Но это будет лишь после того, как мы поставим точку в истории с покушением.

— Вас не за что увольнять, старший инспектор, — устало проговорил Холмс, с видимым усилием заставив себя расслабиться и подчиниться действию его рук. Лестрейд услышал, как он мысленно ругает себя за то, что слишком наслаждается прикосновениями чуть шершавых подушечек пальцев к своей коже, как запоминает каждое ощущение в надежде обдумать его позже, равно как и собственную реакцию на него.

— А раз так, то я в полной безопасности, — хмыкнул Грег. — Ну, не прикажешь ведь ты меня убить за то, что проявил неуважение к твоей многоуважаемой персоне?

— Не говорите глупостей.

— Да я шучу. Глупо, как обычно.

Лестрейд приложил к длинному порезу над правой бровью салфетку с антисептиком, а когда Майкрофт дёрнулся и зашипел, слегка подул на «обиженное» место, успокаивая жжение.

Мысли Холмса снова вспыхнули настолько яркими эмоциями, что Грег невольно сглотнул. Вот же, даже от такого простого и невинного действия у него сносит крышу. А что будет, если его поцеловать?

— Всё, всё, — пробормотал он, заклеивая ранку пластырем и с трудом удержавшись, чтобы не прижаться ко лбу Майкрофта губами. — Крови, конечно, было много, но на самом деле порез неглубокий. Даже зашивать не надо, и так отлично заживёт — и следа не останется. Через пару недель будешь таким же красавчиком, как и раньше.

«Он хотел сказать, что считает меня красивым?! Не может быть, скорее, просто насмехается надо мной!»

— Посмотри на свет, пожалуйста, — попросил Грег, и когда Майкрофт исполнил его просьбу, осторожно спросил: — Голова не кружится? Не тошнит?

— У меня нет сотрясения мозга, инспектор.

— Я не уверен. — Грег закусил губу. — Вначале… ну, когда только выбрался из машины, ты выглядел дезориентированным. Даже не сразу меня узнал. И ты ударился головой! Так что я бы…

— Говорю вам, всё в порядке. — Холмс снова раздражённо поджал губы. — Мне случалось получать сотрясения, я знаю признаки. Ничего такого я в данный момент не ощущаю. Головная боль в пределах нормы, в глазах не двоится, и провалов в памяти у меня тоже не было. А насчёт тошноты… меня же не вывернуло от вашего так называемого чая — хотя я бы не удивился. Так что, как видите, причин для волнений нет.

«Я действительно на какое-то время впал в состояние шока, да и сейчас уровень стресса непривычно высок для меня. Я взволнован, напуган и выбит из колеи. Но с моим мозгом всё в порядке».

То, как он принялся анализировать собственное состояние, несколько успокоило Грега. Ну, хотя бы не врёт, чтобы показаться сильнее, чем есть на самом деле.

— Ладно, — согласился он, выбросил в ведро окровавленные салфетки и распечатал новую пачку. — А теперь давай займёмся твоей рукой.

Майкрофт больше не спорил, и Грег полностью сосредоточился на задаче, постаравшись отрешиться от его мыслей — хотя бы потому, что у него в данный момент хватало собственных. Например, о том, почему ему так трудно было заставить себя открыть дверцу чёртова автомобиля. И почему он так испугался того, что может за ней найти.

Это была бы далеко не первая в его жизни насильственная смерть знакомого. И даже не первая, случившаяся на его глазах. Но никогда ещё перспектива чьей-то гибели не превращала его в соляной столп, когда он не мог ни думать, ни действовать — только молиться. Холмс не был его другом, при каждой встрече старательно подчёркивал разницу между ними, — и всё же Грег вынужден был признаться сам себе, что в тот момент согласился бы скорее умереть сам, чем видеть мёртвым его.

А когда наконец увидел живым — и даже относительно целым, — едва не рухнул на асфальт рядом и не разрыдался от облегчения.

Конечно, Майкрофт был братом Шерлока. И тот его искренне любил, даже если и отрицал эту любовь всеми возможными способами. Может, Грег так сильно перепугался из-за Шерлока?

«Ерунда. Будь это так, Шерлок был бы первым, кому я позвонил с места происшествия. А я о нём даже не вспомнил!»

И разве то, что пару минут назад Грег едва его не поцеловал, можно объяснить родством с Шерлоком? Или то, что, старательно очищая порезы на тонкой, изящной ладони, не может перестать восхищаться его пальцами — длинными, как у пианиста или хирурга, и такой идеальной формы, что скорее напоминают работу великого скульптора, чем руку обычного живого человека.

«Чёрт возьми, я действительно нахожу Майкрофта привлекательным! Никогда не думал, что буду оценивать его… с такой стороны. Но он ведь и вправду красивый!»

В десятый раз удостоверившись, что ни в одной из ранок не застряло мелких осколков стекла, Лестрейд тщательно перебинтовал руку Холмса, к концу этой процедуры всё-таки сознавшись себе, что, похоже, начинает влюбляться. Даже не просто начинает, а уже прошёл по этому пути достаточно далеко, чтобы можно было безболезненно повернуть назад.

«В таком случае мне остаётся только убедить его, что нас обоих не убьёт, если мы попробуем», — думал он, аккуратно закрепляя повязку. И тут же мысленно рассмеялся над самим собой.

Убедить Майкрофта Холмса. Ну да, раз плюнуть! Он же так легко поддаётся убеждению!

Решительный стук в дверь положил конец и сомнениям Грега, и переживаниям Майкрофта, который опасался окончательно расклеиться от неожиданной близости объекта своих давних и безнадёжных чувств. Чуть раздвинув жалюзи, Лестрейд облегчённо выдохнул и принялся поспешно возиться с замком, чтобы впустить Шерлока.

— Ты долго добирался, братец, — недовольно проговорил старший Холмс вместо приветствия.

— Мне сообщили, что ты в порядке и что тебя опекает Лестрейд, — парировал тот. — Потому я решил сначала осмотреть автомобиль и парковку.

— Нашёл что-нибудь? — напряжённо поинтересовался Грег.

— Я всегда «что-нибудь» нахожу, — надменно сообщил Шерлок. — Лучше скажи, как себя чувствует мой брат.

«Мог бы и у него самого спросить», — хотел было возмутиться Лестрейд, но, прислушавшись к мыслям детектива, понял, что нет — не мог. Слишком взволнован, слишком боится показать неравнодушие.

— Сотрясения нет, порезы на лице и ладони я уже обработал, они не выглядят хоть сколько-нибудь серьёзными, — отчитался Грег. И чтобы разрядить обстановку, с притворной обидой в голосе добавил: — Твой чай ему не понравился! Он смотрел на кружку с таким видом, словно я пытаюсь его отравить!

Хитрость достигла цели: Шерлок расхохотался и даже Майкрофт улыбнулся одним уголком губ.

— Ну раз так, то действительно можно не волноваться о твоём здоровье, братец, — отсмеявшись, проговорил младший Холмс. — Вот если бы ты выпил, это вызывало бы серьёзные опасения. Я бы решил, что ты слишком сильно ударился головой.

— Старший инспектор задал тебе вопрос: нашёл ли ты что-нибудь, указывающее на того, кто устроил покушение? — сухо напомнил старший Холмс, явно не собираясь поддерживать шутку.

— И да, и нет, — недовольным голосом признал младший. — Чисто сработано! Я выяснил, что большую часть сегодняшнего дня твоя машина простояла в подземном гараже и лишь перед самым выездом Марш перегнал её на парковку. В гараже было несравнимо больше возможностей подложить бомбу, но тогда существовал бы риск, что она сработает раньше времени — ещё до того, как ты сядешь в машину. Поэтому парковка — наиболее реальный вариант. Можно предположить, что Марш на время покидал машину: чтобы позвонить, выкурить сигарету… Это уже не выяснишь, сам ведь он рассказать не может. Но такое предположение наиболее логично.

— В любом случае, далеко от автомобиля он не отлучался, — напомнил Майкрофт. — Инструкция это запрещает!

— Я к тому и веду! — Шерлок нетерпеливо всплеснул руками. — У убийцы было не более пяти минут, чтобы всё провернуть. На открытой парковке и практически на глазах у твоего водителя! Невероятный профессионализм!

— Может, всё проще, чем ты думаешь? — с сомнением проговорил Грег. — Подложил бомбу в гараже и настроил часовой механизм на конкретное время. Твой брат должен был выехать в… — Грег прикусил язык, понимая, что едва не проговорился насчёт китайского посольства, а об этом знать ему никак не полагалось. И поспешно исправился: — …в определённое время. Ну, раз водитель забрал машину из гаража к конкретному времени, значит, было чёткое расписание! И кто-то мог его знать!

— Звучит логично, Шерлок, — сдержанно заметил старший брат.

— Точнее, звучало бы, — огрызнулся младший, — если бы я не осмотрел остатки взрывного устройства. Там не было часового механизма. Элементарная конструкция со слегка отсроченным действием. Такую может собрать любой школьник, если, конечно, он не прогуливает уроки химии. Гораздо интереснее способ установки: пробирку с реактивом разместили в коробке передач. Марш заранее запустил двигатель, чтобы дать ему прогреться, дождался, пока ты сядешь в машину, — и лишь потом сдвинул рычаг переключения скоростей. При этом он раздавил стекло и запустил химическую реакцию, которая спустя несколько минут привела ко взрыву. Если бы бомба была заложена в гараже, то взорвалась бы ещё до того, как твой шофёр вывел машину на парковку.

— Нехитрая конструкция — и почти необъяснимая виртуозность в выборе момента, чтобы подложить бомбу в машину. — Майкрофт нахмурился. — За несколько минут подрывник умудрился вскрыть автомобиль, разобрать коробку передач — и снова собрать так, чтобы Марш ничего не заметил. А ведь он был профессионалом высшего класса, любой непорядок тут же привлёк бы его внимание. Не говоря уже о том, что, как я тебе сообщил, он должен был постоянно держать машину в поле зрения, даже если и покинул салон ненадолго.

— И о чём всё это говорит? — подал голос Грег. К его удивлению, Шерлок ответил, хотя обращался по-прежнему к Майкрофту.

— Если ты не думаешь, что твой водитель был террористом-смертником, который сознательно жертвовал жизнью, чтобы отнять твою…

— Исключено! — раздражённо перебил его брат. — Он работал на меня пятнадцать лет, его верность не вызывала сомнений.

— Вот об этом я и говорю, — спокойно согласился Шерлок. — Марш этого не делал сам — и не мог быть в сговоре с убийцей, чтобы позволить ему заминировать автомобиль, в котором сам должен был ехать. Значит, бомбу в твою машину подложил наёмник, профессионал высшего класса, которому платят за решение… проблем. И искать нам надо не его, а того, кто его нанял.

— Можно и его, — снова встрял Грег. — И допросить! А уж он расскажет нам всё о нанимателе.

— Ни малейшего шанса. — Младший Холмс презрительно фыркнул. — Таким ребятам платят огромные деньги — не в последнюю очередь за то, что они никогда не сдают заказчиков, пытаясь скостить себе срок. В том случае, если попадаются, конечно, — что само по себе маловероятно. Я сталкивался с парочкой таких наёмников… Не с этим конкретным: его почерк мне незнаком. Просто с профессионалами такого же уровня. Даже если ты его возьмёшь, то разговорить не сумеешь.

«Я бы сумел, — подумал про себя Лестрейд. — Только тебе лучше не знать об этом».

А Шерлок вдруг вперил в него пристальный взгляд — словно тоже мог читать мысли, — и вкрадчиво уточнил:

— Или сумеешь?

— Вообще-то, ведение допросов — одна из моих сильных сторон, — с лёгкой обидой проговорил Грег.

— В любом случае поиски исполнителя даже у меня займут недели, если не месяцы, — сознался Шерлок. — У Майкрофта нет столько времени. Потому я и сказал: надо искать нанимателя, чтобы он отменил заказ. Это единственный способ сохранить моему братцу жизнь.

— Подожди, я не понял! — Грег подался вперёд, во все глаза уставившись на детектива. — В каком смысле: нет столько времени?

— А в прямом, — веско проговорил младший Холмс. — Я ведь говорил, что уже сталкивался с работой профессионалов такого уровня. Они берут за свои услуги огромные деньги, но при этом гарантируют результат. Этот наёмник, кем бы он ни был, дорожит своей профессиональной репутацией, а значит, постарается как можно быстрее исправить… сегодняшнюю ошибку. Объект остался жив, для его чести это совершенно недопустимо.

— Ты хочешь сказать, он ударит ещё раз?

— И скоро, — подтвердил Шерлок. — В первый раз Майкрофт спасся чудом. Второй раз ему вряд ли так повезёт.

— Да что ты несёшь! — Лестрейд невольно подвинулся ближе к старшему Холмсу, который выслушивал выводы брата с абсолютно незаинтересованным видом, словно ничто из сказанного его вообще не касалось, и сжал его здоровую руку. Потому что слышал его мысли, и они откровенно пугали. Майкрофт методично просчитывал собственные шансы выжить с учётом всего, что услышал, и признавался себе, что они почти нулевые.

— Я могу организовать ему круглосуточную полицейскую охрану, раз уж собственной он не может доверять! — в запале проговорил Грег, невольно поглаживая тонкие ледяные пальцы. — Поместить в программу защиты свидетелей или вообще вывезти из страны! Мы же не можем допустить, чтобы…

— Да хоть в одиночную камеру его запри, этот парень достанет и там, — отрезал Шерлок. — Говорю же, это — вопрос профессиональной репутации. И он охрененно хорош во всём, что касается работы. Единственный путь: быстро найти заказчика. И надавить, запугать — сделать всё возможное, чтобы вынудить отозвать своего убийцу.

Шерлок перевёл очень хмурый взгляд на брата, и от него, разумеется, не укрылось, что Грег практически обнимает того защитным жестом и продолжает гладить тыльную сторону его ладони. Однако комментировать увиденное он, вопреки своему обыкновению, не стал. Вместо этого он очень жёстко проговорил:

— Майкрофт, тебе надо сосредоточиться и дать мне список людей, которые могли пожелать убрать тебя. Уточню: речь не идёт о тех, кто на тебя зол. Кого ты унизил, уволил или урезал зарплату. Такие, скорее, подкараулили бы тебя в коридоре и выстрелили в упор вместо того, чтобы нанимать киллера. Здесь же мы имеем дело не с эмоциональным преступлением, а с очень продуманным.

— Это понятно, — сдержанно согласился старший Холмс. — Кто-то, кому я мешаю в политическом плане, чьи проекты я заблокировал или не допустил прохождения законов, которые они лоббировали… Что-то в этом роде.

Он устало вздохнул и добавил:

— Но ты же понимаешь, список всё равно получится длинным.

— Исключи из него тех, у кого есть финансовые проблемы, — посоветовал младший брат. — Твой противник очень богат — или же имеет доступ к солидным средствам, пусть и не собственным. Благотворительные или предвыборные фонды, деньги, выделенные под реализацию каких-то программ — в таком роде. Ещё очевидно, что он занимает не последнее положение в вашей структуре. Во всяком случае, имеет доступ к уличным камерам: а у многих ли, кроме тебя, он есть? На парковке министерства установлено несколько камер, и все они в интересующий нас момент «смотрели» в другую сторону. Я подумал было, что Марш случайно или намеренно остановился в слепой зоне, но проверил записи за предыдущие дни: на тот участок парковки, который он выбрал, обычно направлены две камеры. Просто в нужный момент их кто-то развернул.

— Ладно, это уже что-то, — согласился Майкрофт. — Людей с такими возможностями действительно немного.

— Кроме того, — продолжил Шерлок, — он имеет доступ к твоему расписанию, иначе не смог бы так четко подгадать момент атаки. И осведомлён о твоих привычках: что ты редко поднимаешь перегородку, разве что проводишь в машине конфиденциальные беседы или совершаешь важные звонки. Рискну предположить, что в тот раз у тебя ничего подобного запланировано не было и решение позвонить возникло спонтанно.

— Так и было, — подтвердил Майкрофт. — У меня… в некотором роде изменились планы. Я был раздражён этим фактом и вознамерился немедленно выяснить, по какой причине в действительности это произошло. Поскольку объяснение… человека, отменившего заранее назначенную встречу, больше походило на удобный предлог, чем на реальную причину.

— Другими словами, твой противник не знал об изменении планов — или непел поставить в известность своего киллера, — резюмировал Шерлок.

— Или успел, — мрачно проговорил Грег. — Просто решил, что Майкрофт по-любому воспользуется машиной, так что план убийства всё равно сработает. Вот только телефонный звонок в расчёт не принял.

— Хорошо, — согласился младший Холмс. — Это логично. И кто знал, что твоё расписание изменилось?

— Антея и… тот человек, который отменил встречу.

— И любой, кто мог прослушать ваши телефоны или установить жучок в офисе, — зло проговорил Грег. — Да, я знаю, что вы оба считаете такое невозможным. Но раз тот парень имеет доступ к камерам, кто знает, что ещё он может? Откуда-то он узнал расписание Майкрофта. Вряд ли оно распечатано и развешено по стенам в министерстве.

— Ему его кто-то слил, — фыркнул Шерлок. — За деньги или за обещание более высокой должности. И я бы поставил на Антею. А вы?

— Это не Антея! — ляпнул Грег, не успев подумать.

— Почему ты так уверен? — Шерлок прищурился, пытливо вглядываясь в его глаза.

— Да потому что… ну, она же должна была ехать вместе с Майкрофтом на ту встречу! — пробормотал Лестрейд, понимая, что, кажется, влип. — И тоже погибла бы.

— Это она сама вам сказала, старший инспектор? — удивлённо спросил Майкрофт, а потом повернулся к брату. — Да, так и есть. Антея должна была ехать со мной. После отмены переговоров я отпустил её домой.

— Она знала об отмене за сколько? — Шерлок нахмурился. — За полчаса до выезда минимум? А на закладку взрывчатки ушло примерно пять минут.

— Говорю тебе, ты ошибаешься! — упрямо повторил Лестрейд. Он понимал, что никак не может объяснить свою уверенность в невиновности Антеи, разве что расскажет, как услышал её мысли: полные паники от осознания, насколько близка она была к смерти. — Подумай о других вариантах, не трать время на явно несостоятельные. Сам же сказал: его нет.

— Ладно, — неожиданно согласился Шерлок. — В любом случае заказчик не она. Разве что слила информацию, но киллера не нанимала.

Он снова повернулся к брату.

— Итак, что со списком? Когда я смогу его получить? Мне нужно проверить всех возможных кандидатов, а тебе нужно спрятаться где-то хотя бы до утра.

— В моём кабинете вполне безопасно, — хмуро заметил Грег.

— На данный момент. — Младший Холмс кивнул. — Ты правильно сделал, что привёл его сюда. Но долго задерживаться вам здесь нельзя. Киллер знает, где сейчас его объект, он вполне способен взорвать весь Ярд, чтобы добраться до Майкрофта. Сейчас вы в безопасности только потому, что на подготовку подобной акции нужно минимум часа четыре. Вот дольше этого времени вам и не стоит тут оставаться.

— И куда его спрятать так, чтобы киллер не знал? — озадачился Грег. — Ко мне домой?

— Ни к тебе, ни к любому из твоего отдела, — отрезал Шерлок. — Я догадываюсь, что ты сразу же подумал про Донован. Но ты увёл Майкрофта с места взрыва, так что киллер уже навёл справки и о тебе, и обо всем твоём окружении. А потому место, куда ты отвезёшь моего брата, не должно быть связано ни с тобой, ни с кем-то из твоих знакомых.

Он нахмурился, явно что-то обдумывая, а потом добавил:

— Вывези его отсюда тайно, чтобы трудно было проследить. Не бери свою машину. Удачно, что телефон Майкрофта разбился, а ты свой оставь в кабинете. За ночь я что-нибудь выясню, и в восемь утра жду звонка для корректировки наших дальнейших действий. Воспользуйся каким-нибудь левым телефоном.

— Шерлок, ты в своём уме? — всплеснул руками Лестрейд. — Как я всё это проверну?

— Придумай, — сухо проговорил тот и направился к выходу из кабинета, бросив на ходу:

— Братец, список отправь на мой сайт. Воспользуйся шифром, который мы придумали в детстве. Насколько я знаю, до сих пор его пока никто не разгадал.

**Глава 8**

«Похоже, ты уже раскаиваешься, что предложил свою помощь?»

Тоскливую и какую-то безнадёжную мысль Майкрофта Грег услышал одновременно со щелчком закрывшейся за Шерлоком двери. Он поспешно повернулся и положил руку старшему Холмсу на плечо.

— Майкрофт, мне нужно его догнать, — пробормоталн. — Я тебя оставлю буквально на минуту, хорошо?

И, поколебавшись мгновение, чтобы придать своему голосу убедительность, которой не чувствовал, твёрдо добавил:

— Мы выберемся из этого, не сомневайся.

— Идите, старший инспектор. — Холмс равнодушно пожал плечами и сделал небрежный жест, словно отпуская подчинённого.

Хотелось сказать ещё что-то успокаивающее или просто без слов обнять, — хотя неизвестно, как Майкрофт отреагировал бы на подобную вольность, — но времени не было. Лестрейд отлично знал, с какой скоростью ходит Шерлок, когда его ведёт неуёмная жажда деятельности. Потому он лишь слегка сжал плечо под твидовым костюмом — и ринулся вон из кабинета.

К его удивлению, Шерлок далеко не ушёл. Он стоял **,** прислонившись к кофейному автомату, и явно ждал Грега.

— Ты предсказуем, — прокомментировал он появление инспектора.

— А ты — невыносим, — огрызнулся Лестрейд. — Ведёшь себя так, словно всё, что тебя интересует — очередная загадка. А речь идёт о жизни твоего брата, между прочим!

— Потому я и велел тебе спрятать его до утра, — спокойно заметил Холмс. — И ты справишься с этой задачей, если отключишь панику и задействуешь мозги. Ждал я тебя не поэтому.

— А почему?

— Не здесь! — Шерлок ухватил Грега за руку и почти поволок по коридору. Остановился перед дверью кабинета Диммока, секунд тридцать поковырялся в замке — и распахнул дверь.

— Проходи, — заявил он. — Некоторые вещи я предпочёл бы обсуждать без моего брата.

— Шерлок, ты только что взломал кабинет старшего офицера полиции? — нехорошим голосом осведомился Лестрейд.

— Диммок всё равно в отпуске, — отмахнулся невыносимый наглец. — А нам нужно тихое место.

— Ладно. — Грег с хмурым видом скрестил руки на груди. — И что ты хотел обсудить?

— Две вещи. Первая и главная: откуда ты узнал, что Антея должна была сопровождать Майкрофта? Даже братец, хотя и пребывал в полном душевном раздрае, удивился твоей осведомлённости. Значит, он тебе этого не говорил. И она не говорила. Это не женщина, а машина. Для неё нарушить секретность так же немыслимо, как зайти в министерство голой.

— Шерлок, я просто это знаю. — Грег вздохнул. — И… мне сложно объяснить, откуда. По крайней мере так, чтобы ты — и кто угодно другой — не счёл меня сумасшедшим.

— А ты попытайся.

«С тобой в последние пару месяцев определённо что-то не так! И если отбросить всё невозможное…»

— То, что останется, каким бы невероятным оно ни выглядело, будет истиной, — вслух закончил Лестрейд. Он так часто слышал эту фразу от Шерлока, что давно выучил её наизусть.

Глаза детектива распахнулись шире.

— Это значит… — пробормотал он.

— Проверь. — Грег пожал плечами. Ему было всё равно, что скажет Шерлок о его способностях. Просто уже очень давно хотелось поделиться с кем-то этим секретом. И младший Холмс, если подумать, ещё не самый плохой вариант: он точно не помчится вызывать бригаду медиков, которые немедленно отправят Грега в психушку.

«И ты уверен в невиновности Антеи, потому что…»

— Я слышал, как она мысленно от всей души благодарила какого-то «скользкого китайца» за отмену переговоров, — сообщил Грег. — Поскольку в противном случае была бы мертва. Антея была искренне напугана, Шерлок. Скажи она это вслух, я тоже усомнился бы, подумал: играет на публику, чтобы отвести от себя подозрения. Но она _думала_ об этом.

— Как интересно. — Холмс внезапно хлопнул в ладоши. — И открывает перед нами такие невероятные перспективы!

— Тебе интересно, а я чуть в самом деле умом не тронулся, — обиженно проговорил Лестрейд. Бурный восторг детектива задел его за живое.

— Само собой, — небрежно отмахнулся тот. — У тебя это появилось после удара током, да?

И не дожидаясь кивка Грега, снова хлопнул в ладоши.

— Я так и думал! Теперь всё сходится.

— Прекрати радоваться, — сухо осёк его Лестрейд. — Мои странные таланты нам сейчас не помогут. Найди хоть какого-нибудь подозреваемого, чтобы я мог его допросить. Тогда я точно скажу, виновен он или нет. Но пока мы ни на шаг не приблизились к убийце, а ты тут цирк устраиваешь.

— Я найду, не волнуйся, — заверил Холмс. — И с твоей помощью даже быстрее, чем сделал бы это сам. А пока займись безопасностью моего брата.

Проговорив это, он замолчал на мгновение и совсем другим тоном добавил:

— Кстати, о Майкрофте. Я сказал в начале разговора, что у меня к тебе два вопроса. Но теперь я, кажется, и сам знаю ответ на второй.

— Ты хотел спросить, слышу ли я, о чём он думает?

— Не совсем. — Шерлок — немыслимое дело! — внезапно слегка смутился. — Я хотел спросить, понимаешь ли ты, что своей слишком уж откровенной опекой ставишь его… в довольно неловкое положение.

После чего он поджал губы, и голос его сделался злым.

— Но раз ты слышишь его мысли, то ответ «да». Ты понимаешь — и всё равно делаешь это. Почему, Лестрейд? Все эти полуобъятия и рукопожатия — к чему это было?

— Потому что он взволнован и напуган, — сознался Грег. — Хотя по нему этого и не скажешь, но я знаю точно. И пытался успокоить, только и всего.

— Не играй с моим братом, Лестрейд, — жёстко сказал Шерлок. — Если ты решил развлечься за его счёт…

— А ты не допускаешь, что мне просто нравится твой брат? — Грег приподнял брови. — Или ты имеешь что-то против его отношений с кем бы то ни было? Или — конкретно со мной? Если так, то скажи прямо.

— А у тебя именно это на уме? — Шерлок скопировал его жест. — Отношения?

— Я не знаю, — честно сознался Лестрейд. — Как я могу знать? Это же и от него тоже зависит! Я был бы не против, честно говоря. Но если он не захочет…

— Если ты действительно слышишь мысли Майкрофта, то должен понимать: он хочет, — уверенно сообщил Шерлок. — И давно.

— Но ведёт себя так, что в это довольно трудно поверить.

— Ну, это же Майкрофт… — туманно заявил детектив. — Он всегда так себя ведёт.

— И как я должен это понимать?

— А так, — усмехнулся Шерлок, — что тебе придётся взять инициативу в свои руки. Или сразу забыть обо всём. Третьего не дано.

Проговорив это, он резко развернулся на каблуках и двинулся к двери, бросив через плечо:

— Жду звонка завтра в восемь утра.

***

Лестрейд вернулся к Майкрофту и застал его в той же позе, в какой оставил, и во власти тех же невесёлых мыслей.

«Взять инициативу в свои руки, — подумал он, разглядывая застывшее бесстрастной маской лицо старшего Холмса. — Отличный совет, Шерлок. И как я должен это делать?»

И всё же он вынужден был признаться себе: уверенное заявление младшего Холмса, что Майкрофт действительно хочет Грега, просто в силу особенностей характера понятия не имеет, к быть с этим желанием, его несказанно порадовало.

— Вот и я, — преувеличенно бодрым тоном озвучил Грег очевидное, поскольку Холмс даже не посмотрел в его сторону. — И чувствую себя совершенно бесполезным, поскольку всё ещё ничего путного не придумал. У тебя нет никаких глубоко засекреченных конспиративных квартир?

— Есть, — ровным голосом отозвался Майкрофт. — Но если мой противник действительно один из списка, который я составил для Шерлока, то он знает о каждой из них.

— О, а ты список-то отправил?

— Несколько минут назад. — Холмс кивнул на лэптоп, стоящий включённым на столе. — Извините, что пришлось без спроса воспользоваться вашим компьютером.

— Шерлок всегда это делает — и никогда не извиняется, — улыбнулся Грег. — Так что и ты тоже не извиняйся.

Он поколебался немного и неуверенно предложил:

— Может, поспишь немного? А я пока подумаю, куда нам деваться.

— Благодарю, но вряд ли я засну, — на лице Майкрофта на мгновение появилась печальная улыбка, делающая его почти похожим на живого человека. — Не волнуйтесь за меня, старший инспектор. Если вам нужно куда-то уйти — идите. Я просто побуду здесь.

— Мне надо, вообще-то, — сознался Лестрейд. — Есть одна мысль. Но очень не хочется оставлять тебя одного.

— Заприте дверь. — Холмс закатил глаза. — Если боитесь, что я сбегу.

— Я боюсь за твою безопасность. — Грег поколебался пару мгновений, а потом достал из сейфа табельный пистолет. — Вот. Пользоваться умеешь?

Майкрофт снова едва уловимо улыбнулся.

— Не сомневайтесь. Я не люблю оружие, но если речь будет идти о моей жизни, то сумею выстрелить.

Дверь Лестрейд всё-таки закрыл: и вовсе не потому, что всерьёз думал, будто Холмс может куда-то уйти. Просто замок, хоть и пустяковый, давал какую-никакую защиту. Никто из его ребят не будет ломать дверь своего начальства, а значит, любой, кто попытается, — по определению чужой. У Майкрофта хотя бы будет минута, чтобы подготовиться.

Несмотря на это, по коридорам Ярда он перемещался почти бегом. Заглянул в соседний отдел, потом в архив, а после спустился на парковку.

— Ну всё, — проговорил он, двадцать минут спустя возвращаясь к Холмсу. — Мы можем ехать. Мне, правда, пришлось совершить десяток мелких должностных преступлений, и до конца дня я точно совершу ещё несколько, но если этот киллер не телепат, найти нас ему будет крайне сложно.

— Я вам очень признателен, старший инспектор.

— Не благодари. — Грег свалил на диван бронежилет, куртку и шлем констебля. — Лучше надень вот это. Стиль, конечно, совершенно не твой, но именно поэтому так ты будешь менее узнаваем.

Холмс молча облачился, и даже в его мыслях Лестрейд не услышал ни одного возражения.

— Спустимся по пожарной лестнице, — проговорил он, мягко направляя Холмса за плечо в сторону от центрального лифта. Тот снова беспрекословно подчинился.

По пути на парковку они никого не встретили. Грег решительно направился в самую дальнюю её часть, где стояли автомобили отдела по преступлениям, связанным с детьми, и выудил из кармана ключи.

— Это тачка Зинковски, — сообщил он, отпирая дверцу и жестом приглашая Майкрофта внутрь. — Он сейчас в служебной командировке где-то на севере, так что в ближайшие дни не хватится. Даже если за парковкой и моей собственной машиной следят, то на этой у нас хорошие шансы уйти незаметно.

«Отличный отвлекающий манёвр, — мысленно похвалил его Холмс. — Вот только меня бы он не обманул. И кто знает, насколько умён этот киллер?»

— Шерлока, конечно, таким трюком не проведёшь, — спокойно проговорил Грег. — Но ребят с мозгами, подобными его или твоим, не так уж много. И в любом случае я собираюсь отъехать на этой машине подальше, а потом бросить — и взять такси. Если кто и догадается, что я ей воспользовался, и, допустим, отследит маршрут по камерам, то пока найдут — мы будем уже далеко.

— Очень хорошо. — На сей раз Майкрофт решил похвалить его вслух. — И насчёт такси. Вы же понимаете, что не следует…

—…останавливать первые два кэба, которые мне встретятся? — хохотнул Лестрейд. — Ага, любимая фишка твоего брата для запутывания следов. Я уже давно выучил.

Некоторое время Грег сосредоточенно смотрел поочерёдно то на дорогу, то в зеркало заднего вида, пытаясь засечь слежку, если она есть. Проехав мост Ватерлоо, он снова заговорил:

— Мне совсем не понравилось предостережение твоего брата насчёт взрыва здания Ярда. Поэтому полчаса назад я подбросил свой телефон в машину бригады, уезжавшей на вызов. Если Шерлок прав, и мой аппарат могут запеленговать даже в отключённом состоянии, то киллер уже знает, что нас в здании нет — и идёт по ложному следу. Пока разберётся, пока снова вернётся к Ярду и вычислит, какой именно машиной мы воспользовались… А мы её уже бросим к тому времени.

— Хорошо, — снова согласился Майкрофт.

«Я всегда знал, что мой брат тебя недооценивает, Грегори. Ты умеешь мыслить нестандартно, не теряешь головы в критических ситуациях и к тому же очень храбр. Я ведь сейчас словно граната с выдернутой чекой. И любой, кто находится рядом, может умереть, как бедняга Марш, — или, как минимум, серьёзно пострадать. Но тебя это не остановило!»

По южному берегу они добрались почти до Гринвича, после чего Лестрейд круто вывернул руль, заезжая в район доков, и заглушил мотор.

— Всё, — сообщил он. — Дальше на такси. Хвоста за нами не было, я могу ручаться. Так что пока ты в полной безопасности.

Майкрофт и сам всю дорогу смотрел в зеркало заднего вида, потому мог согласиться — за ними действительно не следили.

— Тут безлюдно, — констатировал Грег. — Все работяги разошлись до утра. Почему бы тебе не побыть здесь, пока я поищу кэб? И лучше сними полицейскую одежду, но бронежилет оставь. Спрячь под курткой, она на заднем сиденье.

— Вы всё продумали.

— Надеюсь. — Лестрейд быстрым шагом направился в сторону проезжей части и на ходу обернулся, сам не понимая зачем. Посмотрел на Майкрофта, который как раз переодевался, и вздохнул. Это чёрт знает что! И как это он, добропорядочный служитель закона, ввязался в шпионский боевик? Украл ключи из стола коллеги, угнал его машину, забрал форму из шкафчика в раздевалке… И всё лишь для того, чтобы незаметно вывезти из Ярда одного из самых заметных людей в Лондоне. А теперь ещё предстояло спрятать его — и нигде не проколоться. Потому что результат даже малейшей ошибки будет самым плачевным.

Такси он остановил довольно быстро, невзирая на то, что пропустил не две, а четыре первых машины. Чёрные кэбы, несмотря на поздний час, десятками разъезжали по городу в поисках пассажиров. Переодевшийся Майкрофт уже ждал у въезда в доки, Грег велел водителю посадить его — и назвал адрес, достаточно удалённый от их конечного места назначения.

Они сменили три машины и исколесили пол-Лондона, пока добрались. И каждый раз Грег платил наличными. Не хватало ещё оставить электронный след. В какой-то момент он заметил, что Майкрофт улыбается — уже не едва приметно, а совершенно по-настоящему, и искренне улыбнулся в ответ. Пока всё складывалось гладко. И чем ближе был к завершению план, тем больший азарт охватывал Лестрейда.

Наконец кэб привёз их на тихую улочку в северном Финчли. Расставшись с очередной двадцаткой и отсчитав сверху несколько монет, Лестрейд сверился с какой-то бумажкой, извлечённой из кармана, — и решительно свернул к задним дворам, сделав Майкрофту знак следовать за собой. Дверь, к которой они подошли, была украшена наклейкой с печатью столичной полиции.

— Я ведь говорил, что сегодня мне ещё предстоит совершать должностные правонарушения, — заметил Грег. — Вот, пожалуйста. Сейчас мы с тобой без разрешения вломимся на место преступления. Правда, старого — дело уже закрыто. Да и преступления-то, по факту, не было. Не в этом доме, по крайней мере. Банковский служащий проиграл деньги вкладчиков на бирже и повесился в своём кабинете. Дом в итоге уйдёт банку за долги. Полиция опечатала его до приезда наследников, которые живут в Америке и которым предстоит разбираться с оставленным родителем бардаком.

— Разумно ли это? — усомнился Холмс, глядя, как Лестрейд ловко поддел бумажку с печатью ножиком, а потом открыл дверь извлечёнными из кармана ключами.

— А почему нет, — хмыкнул тот, подталкивая Майкрофта в спину, так что они оба оказались на тёмной кухне. — Завтра я снова опечатаю дверь и верну ключи в архив. Следствие здесь уже закончено, никто даже не заметит, что в доме были посторонние. И тут нас точно не будут искать.

— Но если вы вели это дело…

— Не я, — успокоил его Лестрейд. — Служебные злоупотребления и самоубийства — не мой отдел. Строго говоря, я даже знать об этом не должен. Просто инспектор Райли из финансового имеет привычку громко разговаривать в коридоре. Он понятия не имеет, что я слышал его и знаю об этом расследовании — и об этом доме.

«Особенно потому, что он не говорил, а думал. Меня с этим домом связать невозможно».

— Я сегодня зашёл в архив, вроде бы с целью донести новые улики по одному из собственных расследований, — продолжил Грег. — Оформил всё по всем правилам, упаковал, зарегистрировал — и меня пропустили внутрь, чтобы найти на полках коробку и убрать. Никто не видел, как я заглянул ещё в пару коробок. И добыл адрес и ключи от дома, — а ещё вот это.

С этими словами он продемонстрировал Майкрофту древнюю модель кнопочной «Нокии» вместе с зарядкой к ней и пояснил:

— Этот телефон проходил у нас как улика в одном деле восемь лет назад. Надеюсь, всё ещё рабочий. Его точно никто не додумается отслеживать.

— И едва ли смогут, — согласился Холмс. — В подобных допотопных телефонах примитивная электроника и нет выхода в интернет.

Грег запер дверь и вытащил из кармана фонарик, объяснив, что свет лучше не включать. Соседи знают, что дом пустует, а вызов полиции в их ситуации был бы совсем некстати.

Он сам не понимал, зачем объясняет Майкрофту очевидные вещи, просто не вполне представлял себе, о чём ещё можно говорить, а неловкое молчание было сейчас далеко не лучшим выбором.

— Кстати, тебя не напрягает мысль, что придётся провести ночь в доме, хозяин которого недавно покончил с собой? — запоздало поинтересовался он.

Майкрофт в ответ только фыркнул.

— Человек, который был моим шофером полтора десятка лет, сегодня умер меньше чем в ярде от меня, — напомнил он. — И даже этот факт едва ли лишит меня сна. Так с чего мне напрягаться из-за незнакомца, да ещё и вора, обманувшего доверие своего работодателя?

— Ладно, — согласился Грег, отметив про себя, что мысли Холмса о погибшем водителе были исполнены чувства вины. — В любом случае, тот парень повесился в кабинете на первом этаже, а нам с тобой лучше укрыться в одной из спален на втором. Я смотрел план дома, их тут несколько.

— Почему бы просто не посидеть в гостиной? — спросил Майкрофт, которого отчаянно взволновала мысль, что придётся провести с Грегом ночь в одной спальне.

— Потому что мы проникли сюда незаконно, — пояснил Лестрейд. — В гостиной следы нашего пребывания будут заметнее: следственная группа делала снимки, и если мы, к примеру, что-то сдвинем… Не то чтобы кто-то стал бы сравнивать, но я хочу исключить даже малейший риск. А на второй этаж полиция не поднималась. Хозяин мёртв, наследники много лет не были в этом доме. Так что даже если нам с тобой придёт в голову фантазия всю мебель там передвинуть, никто этого не поймёт.

— Не вижу причин, с чего бы нам такое делать, — слегка недовольно сообщил Холмс.

— Конечно, нет, я это просто для примера сказал, — примирительно улыбнулся Грег. — Тебе надо бы поспать. День был тяжёлый, и завтра вряд ли будет легче.

«Неизвестно, сколько нелёгких дней мне ещё предстоит, — мысленно согласился Майкрофт. А следующая его мысль и вовсе была пропитана нескрываемой горечью: — Если, конечно, у меня остались ещё хоть какие-то дни».

— В любом случае, этой ночью тебе ничего не угрожает, — мягко проговорил Лестрейд. — Я принял все меры и не могу представить, каким способом этот киллер мог бы отыскать нас до утра.

— Маловероятно, тут вы правы.

— Может, хочешь чаю? — Грег осветил фонариком полочки на стене, и там обнаружилось несколько жестяных баночек с китайскими иероглифами. — Похоже, тут может найтись что-нибудь, способное удовлетворить даже твой изысканный вкус.

— Если честно… — Холмс подавил вздох. — После всего, что случилось, чай и правда пришёлся бы кстати. Но вы ведь говорили, что нам лучше не оставлять лишних следов?

— Сомневаюсь, что мертвец будет возражать, если мы возьмём немного из его запасов, — хмыкнул Лестрейд. — Полиции тоже всё равно. А тебе нужно поддержать свои силы. Обещаю, я потом вымою чашки и расставлю всё как было.

Он выдвинул для Майкрофта стул и занялся приготовлением чая, хотя в полной темноте делать это было довольно неудобно. Придирчиво изучив баночки на полке, Холмс выбрал одну, которая для Грега совершенно ничем не отличалась от остальных: иероглифы — они ведь и в Африке иероглифы, и как только в них кто-то может разбираться? Ну, кроме самих китайцев, конечно. Названия, которые Майкрофт с очевидным удовольствием произносил мысленно, изучая эту непонятную абракадабру, Лестрейду вообще ни о чём не говорили.

То, что лежало в баночке, по мнению Грега меньше всего походило на чай. Как будто кто-то ободрал иголки пихты с очень длинной и почему-то светлой хвоей — и запихал их в коробку. Правда, пахло не ёлкой, а скорее цветами.

— Ты _вот это_ собираешься пить? — на всякий случай уточнил он, высыпав несколько «иголок» на ладонь и поднося их к самому носу Холмса. — Это же чёрт знает что такое!

— Это именно то, что нужно, — улыбнулся Майкрофт. — Залейте водой, только не кипящей — просто горячей. И дайте немного настояться.

— Ну, если ты уверен… — Грег сполоснул заварочный чайник и проделал всё, что он сказал. Цветочный аромат усилился.

Когда Холмс подал знак, что напиток можно разливать, Лестрейд снова удивился: он привык, что чай должен по цвету напоминать расплавленную смолу, а эта… водичка была почти бесцветной.

— Ты уверен, что готово? — с сомнением спросил он. — Может, надо ещё подождать? А то твой чай, похоже, и не заварился вовсе.

— Он именно такой, каким должен быть. — Обхватив ладонями чашку, Майкрофт с видимым удовольствием вдохнул аромат. — Спасибо, старший инспектор.

Грег поморщился, глядя, как Холмс смакует бесцветную гадость. Просто горячая, чуть подкрашенная вода, даже без сахара! Ну, понятно, что молока здесь не найдёшь, — а если и есть, то давно прокисло. Но это же не повод пить чёрт-те что!

«В другой ситуации… будь всё иначе… я научил бы тебя пить хороший чай. Но разве у меня может быть шанс?» — с тоской подумал Холмс.

— Кофе всё равно лучше, — поспешно проговорил Грег. — Мне чай никогда особо не нравился. Даже если он заварен нормально — и с молоком.

«Ты просто не пробовал настоящего чая. Я мог бы… но нет, сейчас не время. Да и никогда не будет».

**Глава 9**

Похоже, Майкрофта чай слегка успокоил. А может, дело было в том, что он понимал: Лестрейд действительно нашёл для него безопасное убежище. Так что тревога из его мыслей полностью исчезла, осталась только какая-то тоскливая меланхолия. Пронизанная несвязными мечтами о том, что он считал совершенно несбыточным.

«Посмотрим ещё, — ухмыльнулся Грег, старательно моя и расставляя посуду в том же порядке, в каком она пребывала до их появления. — От себя ты можешь бегать сколько угодно, но от меня не получится. Ты ведь сам пару часов назад признался себе, что я — решительный человек. И имей в виду, Майкрофт, я не намерен упускать такой шанс. Где я ещё найду того, кто настолько идеально мне подходит, и к тому же любит меня, ничего не ожидая взамен?»

Правда, сейчас планы штурма неприступной ледяной крепости выглядели несколько преждевременными. Над Майкрофтом нависла смертельная угроза, и в первую очередь следовало думать о том, как ее устранить. И в процессе ещё следует позаботиться о его безопасности и здоровье.

Сейчас, когда адреналин немного схлынул, Грег отчаянно пожалел, что не подумал купить какой-нибудь еды. Сам он в последний раз завтракал пончиками и кофе на рабочем месте, обед, как обычно, пропустил, а вкусный ужин от миссис Паттерсон теперь так и застынет на столе, прикрытый льняной салфеткой. Да и Майкрофт наверняка голоден, хоть и не произнёс ни единого слова жалобы.

Но что толку сожалеть о том, чего нельзя изменить? Надо, по крайней мере, обеспечить Холмсу то, что Грег в силах обеспечить. После такого дня ему скорее всего хочется принять душ и выспаться, вот с этого и надо начинать.

— Пойдём наверх? — предложил он, аккуратно вытирая капли со столешницы и возвращая полотенце на крючок.

— Хорошо. — Майкрофт поднялся со стула и двинулся сквозь тёмный холл к лестнице. Плечи его были расправлены, а спина прямая настолько, что Грег невольно залюбовался. Вот ведь, даже после всех сегодняшних волнений он вышагивает так, словно приглашён на приём к королеве.

Следующая мысль внезапно оказалась такой несуразной, что заставила его прыснуть в кулак. Холмс обернулся и недоуменно воззрился на Грега.

— Увидели что-то забавное, старший инспектор? — холодно осведомился он.

«Я кажусь ему нелепым. Помятый костюм и куртка эта — дурацкая и не по размеру… Наверное, я и вправду смешон!»

— Да нет, я… Слушай, Майкрофт, я же не твой братец, который вечно все осмеивает… Как будто заболеет, если не будет этого делать! Просто… ты сейчас такой…

— Какой? — ещё более холодным тоном уточнил тот.

— Ну… — Грег растерянно улыбнулся. — Знаешь, я смотрел один старый фильм, там девушек из благородных семей заставляли класть на голову толстенную книгу и спускаться с ней по лестнице. Для осанки, понимаешь? Так вот, я вдруг подумал, что с тобой в детстве родители тоже это проделывали.

— Ничего подобного, — со всё усиливающимся раздражением процедил Холмс.

— Значит, ты от природы такой… ну… я не могу представить тебя хотя бы со слегка сгорбленными плечами. — Грег подошёл ближе и посмотрел на него почти восхищенно. — Мне это кажется магией какой-то. Я вот после целого дня беготни обычно с трудом держу спину прямо.

— Едва ли в моем дневном расписании находится место чему-то, что вы именуете… беготней. — Последнее слово Майкрофт произнёс с нескрываемым презрением.

— И никогда не расслабляешься? — Лестрейд осторожно погладил его по плечу. — Совсем?

— Я не понимаю, к чему…

— А к тому, что беготня или нет, а тебе не двадцать. От постоянного напряжения, наверное, спина болит, — пояснил Грег. — Сейчас тебя никто не видит, и ты мог бы прекратить следить за осанкой.

«Ты видишь».

— Я хотел сказать, тебя не видят эти твои скорпионы из правительства, перед которыми нужно притворяться несгибаемым. — Он обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — А со мной… Я ведь простой парень, чего меня стесняться?

— Мы собираемся лечь спать или продолжим стоять здесь и обсуждать всякую чушь?

— Да я всего лишь… — Лестрейд глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Взгляни на меня, Майкрофт. Кого ты видишь перед собой?

«Самого потрясающего мужчину, которого когда-либо встречал!»

— Не понимаю, к чему этот вопрос, старший инспектор.

— Ну вот, снова… — Грег вздохнул. — Я сейчас не на службе, да и вообще мы с тобой оказались в ситуации, напрочь выбивающейся из нормы. Так почему ты продолжаешь обращаться ко мне по званию? Ты ведь знаешь, как меня зовут.

— Да, знаю, Грегори.

— Вот, и тебя это не убило, правда? — Лестрейд подмигнул. — Ты сам недавно сказал, что мы знакомы чёртову прорву лет. А сейчас ещё и влипли в историю на пару. Так может, пора отказаться от всего этого официоза?

— Для чего?

«Чтобы мне ещё сложнее было сдерживать чувства, на которые ты все равно не ответишь? Нет уж, лучше оставить все как есть».

— Для того, что я не могу — да и не хочу — иметь дела с оболочкой, которую ты демонстрируешь окружающим, — сознался Грег. — Она устрашающая, если честно. Наверное, на твоей работе так и надо. Но со мной же ты не работаешь! Я знаю, что ты другой. И хочу видеть тебя таким, какой ты есть!

«Нет, мой дорогой. На самом деле ты ничего подобного не хочешь!»

— У вас разыгралось воображение? — Майкрофт брезгливо поджал губы. — Иначе, с чего бы вы стали строить столь нелепые предположения?

— Нелепые? — Грег фыркнул. — Правда? И это говорит человек, который постоянно заботится о брате, да и обо мне, если уж на то пошло. Который сегодня распорядился оказать помощь семье погибшего шофёра из личных средств — и ты искренне сожалеешь о его смерти, даже если и сказал полчаса назад, что она не лишит тебя сна. Зачем ты притворяешься более равнодушным, чем есть, а, Майкрофт?

— Затем, что я на самом деле такой. — Холмс снова поджал губы и решительно направился на второй этаж, показывая, что дискуссия окончена.

— Но хотя бы по имени называть будешь? — крикнул Лестрейд ему вслед.

Майкрофт, дошедший уже до середины лестницы, обернулся.

— Если вы настаиваете, то я, разумеется, не могу вам отказать, — сухо проговорил он. — В конце концов, вы подвергли свою жизнь опасности, чтобы помочь мне. И даже поступились ради меня профессиональными принципами. А это, насколько я вас знаю, наверняка стало тяжелым испытанием для вашей совести.

— Ну вот и не отказывай. — Грег, прыгая через ступеньки, догнал его и пошёл рядом. — Однажды ты поймёшь, что я заслуживаю твоего доверия.

«Я понял это годы назад».

— Разве я сказал, что не доверяю вам? — Холмс приподнял бровь.

— Я же не о том, что ты доверил мне присмотр за братом или что позволил сегодня прикрывать твою спину, — мягко возразил Грег. — Я хотел сказать, что заслуживаю быть допущенным за линию твоей обороны. И однажды ты в этом убедишься.

«Я не могу, Грегори… просто не могу! Что ты способен предложить мне? Дружбу? Это будет просто выше моих сил…»

***

Спален в доме проворовавшегося банкира было пять. Лестрейд выбрал одну из гостевых, в которой, похоже, никто никогда не останавливался. Все говорило о том, что гости здесь бывали нечасто. Но в шкафу нашлось чистое постельное белье и полотенца, а в ванной комнате на крючке висел пушистый махровый халат.

— Прими душ, — посоветовал Грег, который прекрасно слышал мысли Майкрофта о том, насколько грязным он себя чувствует. — Только постарайся не намочить повязку на руке. У нас нет новых бинтов, так что я не смогу тебе ее сменить. А я пока кровать застелю.

Холмс не стал спорить и направился в ванную, откуда пару минут спустя донёсся приглушённый шум льющейся воды. Лестрейд возился с постельным бельём, изо всех сил стараясь не прислушиваться. Хотя мысли о Майкрофте, который в эту самую минуту растирал покрасневшую кожу мочалкой, оказались неожиданно возбуждающими.

Грегу и раньше случалось воджелеть мужчин, но никогда прежде желание не было таким горячим и сводящим с ума. До дрожи в коленях и трясущихся рук, так что борьба со складками на простыне из привычного дела превращалась в почти непосильное.

«Уймись, похотливый придурок, — мысленно приказал он себе. — Сейчас для такого явно не подходящий момент».

А когда будет? Они выберутся из переделки — обязательно выберутся, не может же этот киллер оказаться умнее Майкрофта и Шерлока вместе взятых! — и Холмс снова скроется от него за бронированными дверцами автомобилей, за спинами дюжих охранников, за неприступными дверьми кабинетов. Таким близким, как сейчас, он уже никогда не будет. А учитывая его твёрдое намерение и дальше бороться с собственными чувствами, Грегу никогда к нему не подобраться.

Майкрофт провёл в душе не меньше получаса, а когда вышел, Лестрейд увидел, что он не решился надеть халат и предпочёл вновь натянуть свою застегнутую на все пуговицы броню из твида.

— Ты в костюме спать собрался? — мягко поинтересовался Грег. — Плохая мысль, Майкрофт. Он, конечно, в крови испачкан и уже достаточно помялся, ему мало что может повредить. Но тебе же будет неудобно.

— Может быть, вы озаботились тем, чтобы захватить с собой пижаму? — ядовито отозвался тот.

Лестрейд с притворно виноватым видом развёл руками.

— Простите, мистер Холмс, о пижаме я как-то не подумал, — а потом фыркнул и закатил глаза. — Майкрофт, да прекрати уже создавать себе сложности! Я включил отопление, на что тебе пижама?

— Я не привык спать без одежды!

— Ну белье-то на тебе есть? — Грег закатил глаза. — Или ты обычно брюки за черт знает сколько тысяч фунтов на голый зад надеваешь?

Возмущение, вызванное в мыслях Холмса подобным предположением, можно было буквально пощупать. У него даже красные пятна на щеках выступили.

— Да что вы себе…

— Ладно, ладно! — Лестрейд вскинул руки в жесте, означающем капитуляцию. — Я понял. Спать в одном белье для тебя неприемлемо. Но я-то намерен раздеться, так что вид моих трусов тебе придётся потерпеть.

На сей раз щеки Майкрофта вспыхнули отнюдь не от злости, но Грег предпочёл не заострять на этом внимания и тоже проследовал в душ. Когда он вернулся — в трусах и футболке, как и обещал, — Холмс уже вытянулся на краешке кровати (конечно же, в костюме; спасибо, хоть ботинки снял) и старательно делал вид, что спит. Если бы не водоворот самых разных мыслей в его голове, Лестрейд, возможно, даже повелся бы.

Но он решил ему подыграть. «Уснул так уснул, притворюсь, что поверил», — подумал Грег. Обошёл огромную постель, вздохнул и укрыл «спящего» одеялом.

— Вот упрямец, — прошептал он. Потом легонько погладил по голове, умиляясь паникой, которую вызвали у Холмса его действия. И решил зайти ещё чуть дальше. Наклонился и мягко, почти целомудренно поцеловал в губы.

Майкрофт дёрнулся, как от удара током — и резко распахнул глаза.

— Что вы творите? — срывающемся голосом спросил он.

— Ой, прости. — Грег притворно смутился. — Я думал, ты спишь.

— Зачем… — Он с трудом взял себя в руки, прогоняя из голоса истерические нотки. — Зачем вы это сделали, старший инспектор?

— Опять «старший инспектор». — Лестрейд огорчённо покачал головой. — Ты как Шерлок, что ли, никак мое имя запомнить не можешь? Меня Грег зовут.

— Я знаю, как вас зовут, — прошипел Майкрофт. — Вы не ответили на мой вопрос!

Мысли Холмса были яснее ясного: он уверен, что Грег затеял какую-то дикую игру, и в результате этой игры он, Майкрофт, неизбежно окажется в дурацком и унизительном положении. Будет выглядеть жалким и раздавленным.

Лестрейд набрал побольше воздуха в грудь, понимая: сейчас или никогда. Если немедленно не переубедить его, другого шанса уже не представится.

— А зачем люди обычно целуют других людей? — невинно улыбнувшись, проговорил он. — Наверное потому, что хотят этого?

— Да неужели? — язвительно вопросил Холмс.

— Именно. — Грег отвёл взгляд, словно стесняясь того, что собирается сказать. — Прости, если разбудил, но… я просто не мог удержаться. Ты мне нравишься, Майкрофт.

Лестрейд много раз видел, как зависает компьютер. Оргтехника в Ярде была настолько старой и допотопной, что висла от простейших операций. Правда, потом случилось чудо, и отделу по расследованию особо тяжких преступлений закупили отличные современные компьютеры. «Нет, не чудо, — мелькнула в голове Грега мысль, вызвавшая мимолетную улыбку. — Майкрофт случился. Господи, как же слеп я был, ведь он действительно помогал мне все эти годы!»

И вот сейчас, глядя на Холмса, впавшего от его признания в ступор, он отчётливо вспомнил те времена, когда отчаянно нажимал на кнопки, пытаясь оживить зависшую технику. Мысли Майкрофта словно встали на паузу, совершенный мозг пытался — и не мог — обработать единственный простой запрос: реально ли то, что он сейчас услышал, или у него от стресса начались галлюцинации. Потому что… это же не может происходить на самом деле!

— Я сказал тебе правду. — Грег мягко обхватил ладонями его плечи. — Ты мне действительно нравишься. И можно ли меня за это винить? Ты же словно воплощённая мечта. Конечно, кому-то, вроде меня, глупо мечтать о таком, как ты. Но я не мог не попытаться. Прости.

— Хорошо. — Голос все ещё не «отвисшего» Холмса слегка дрогнул. — Прощаю.

— Тогда заодно прости и за то, что я собираюсь это повторить, — прошептал Грег, снова склоняясь к нему. Медленно, давая возможность отвернуться. Но Майкрофт этого не сделал, напротив, он раскрыл губы навстречу, окончательно принимая своё поражение. «Что я творю? — металась паническая мысль где-то на краю его сознания. — Не нужно позволять ему! Я должен это прекратить! Я должен…»

Мысль затухла, сметённая силой слишком долго подавляемого желания, и минуту спустя Холмс уже сам яростно обнимал его, притянув к себе и решительно перехватывая инициативу в поцелуе. А в мозгу его билось только одно: «Боже-боже-обожемой!!!» У Грега ослабели колени от подобного напора, он плюхнулся на кровать, и Майкрофт тут же перевернул его, подминая под себя и продолжая неистово целовать.

Лестрейд совершенно потерялся в ощущениях. Никогда за все почти пятьдесят прожитых лет его не целовали с такой страстью. К тому же он привык быть ведущим в подобных играх, но Холмс не оставил ему ни единого шанса — и это было восхитительно. Просто уступить — и позволить другому делать с его губами все, что тому хочется.

— Майкрофт, — пробормотал он, когда появилась возможность глотнуть воздуха. — Я ведь никогда раньше… ну, с мужчинами. А ты?

Холмс резко отстранился **,** и лицо его окаменело.

«Сейчас напомнит мне, что он натурал. И что вообще-то не хотел ничего подобного, просто решил поиграть».

— Я — гей, Грегори, — сухо сказал он вслух.

— О, ну… это хорошо. — Лестрейд опять прижал его к себе и потерся носом о щеку. — Хотя бы один из нас знает, что надо делать. Научишь?

Майкрофт как-то рвано выдохнул и снова втянул его в поцелуй, на сей раз не столько страстный, сколько чувственный. Грег улыбнулся, глядя в его потемневшие от желания глаза, и прошептал:

— Думаю, твой костюм нам все-таки лучше снять.

***

Впервые на памяти Лестрейда в голове у Майкрофта было совершенно пусто. Ни единой мысли, даже ни одного намёка на мысль, только белый шум. Он вытянулся на кровати, и его длинное, белое, без малейших признаков загара тело все ещё вздрагивало после пережитого удовольствия. Грег повозился, устраиваясь в его объятиях поудобнее, и изящные руки тут же по-хозяйски притянули его ближе — с силой, которую в них сложно было заподозрить.

«Ты полон сюрпризов, дорогой, — с нежностью подумал Лестрейд, укладывая голову на плечо Майкрофта. — Сколько ещё из моих первых впечатлений о тебе окажутся полностью неверными? Я считал тебя ледышкой, но подо льдом скрывается так много чувств! С виду ты тонкий, почти хрупкий — но эта видимость обманчива. А твоя нерешительность? Стоит перешагнуть через неё — и тебя не удержать».

Собственно, секс тоже стал для Грега тем ещё сюрпризом. У него была довольно бурная молодость, да и повзрослев, целибата он никогда не придерживался. И не думал, что его в этом плане можно ещё чем-то удивить. Но Майкрофт сумел.

И дело было даже не в мыслях, которые омывали Грега потоком восхищения и обожания. И без них трудно было не догадаться, что Майкрофт сходит по нему с ума. Он наслаждался каждым прикосновением, балдел от вкуса и запаха его кожи, ласкал с таким энтузиазмом и готовностью, что Грег впервые в жизни почувствовал себя бесконечно желанным, чуть ли не центром Вселенной. Отдельно взятой Вселенной Майкрофта Холмса. И это было настолько впечатляюще, что… просто хотелось ответить тем же. Отдать себя целиком, без тени неуверенности или сожаления. Потому что только так было правильно, нечто меньшее было бы недостойно Майкрофта.

С этими мыслями Грег и уснул. Перед рассветом его разбудили внутренние часы и поток тяжелых, полных сомнений мыслей, окутавших голову неприятным вязким коконом.

Холмс проснулся раньше, и конечно же, принялся анализировать события прошлой ночи. В очередной раз придя к неверным, почти катастрофическим выводам. О том, что для Грега это был всего лишь эксперимент, или же он завёлся под действием адреналина, вызванного событиями прошедшего дня… или вообще преследовал какие-то одному ему ведомые цели.

Это надо было немедленно прекращать. Лестрейд потянулся, потом приподнялся на локте и заглянул в лицо Майкрофта, которое снова скрылось под бесстрастной, равнодушной ко всему маской. Ласково улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Странно говорить тебе такое, но ты слишком много думаешь.

— Неужели? — Майкрофт смерил его тяжелым взглядом.

— Ага. — Грег чмокнул его в уголок губ и снова опустил голову к нему на плечо. — Знаешь, как проще всего бороться с утренней неловкостью? Расставить точки над «i». Мы взрослые люди, нам ничто не мешает обсудить случившееся.

«Он рассматривает прошлую ночь как случайный эпизод, — уныло подумал Майкрофт. — Разумеется. Разве могло быть иначе? Сейчас он скажет, что все было классно, но давай об этом просто забудем. И как я буду с этим жить?»

— Я скажу тебе вот что, — продолжил Грег, не меняя тона. — Я все понимаю. И потому предоставляю тебе право самому решить, как мы будем воспринимать прошедшую ночь. А я приму твоё решение — каким бы оно ни было.

— И что же тут можно решить? — Голос Холмса звучалак, словно он спрашивает, который час.

— Ну, например… — Лестрейд сделал вид, что колеблется. — Ты можешь прийти к выводу, что мы вчера оба перенервничали и пытались избавиться от напряжения старым, как мир, способом. Подобное иногда случается в стрессовых ситуациях, здесь некого винить, и никто никому ничего не должен.

«Я так и думал! Все как и следовало ожидать. Он вовсе не…»

Однако Грег не собирался позволять ему додуматьту мысль до конца.

— Или же ты рассмотришь вариант… — Грег поколебался, собираясь с духом. — Вариант, что эта ночь могла бы быть… началом чего-то большего. Надо ли говорить, что лично я предпочёл бы именно такой расклад? Но, повторяю — решать тебе. Я смирюсь с любым твоим решением.

— Ты предпочёл бы? — Майкрофт недоверчиво хмыкнул. — А как насчёт того, что я — мужчина? Ты никогда не интересовался мужчинами.

— Ошибаешься. — Грег снова приподнялся на локте и твёрдо посмотрел ему в глаза. — Я ещё в школе понял, что бисексуален. Правда, с парнями у меня ни разу не заходило дальше поцелуев, — хотя теперь, наверное, я не вправе так сказать, вернее будет: до прошлой ночи не заходило. Но это не значит, что мужчины меня никогда не интересовали.

— Но в отношения с мужчинами ты, тем не менее, не вступал, — в голосе Майкрофта прозвучало сомнение.

— Никогда не встречал идеальных, — улыбнулся Грег. — Ты первый, с кем мне захотелось… большего.

И прежде, чем совершенный компьютер в этой умной голове снова успел намертво «зависнуть», он добавил:

— Но, повторю ещё раз: решение принимаешь ты. Что это будет, Майкрофт? Спишем на стресс и сделаем вид, что ничего не произошло? Или попытаемся продолжить то, что начали?

Холмс колебался всего мгновение.

— Я… Мне тоже больше нравится второй вариант, — дрогнувшим голосом признался он.

— Вот и хорошо. — Грег прижался к нему, наслаждаясь теплом тела. — Тогда… у нас есть ещё примерно полчаса до того, как мы должны позвонить Шерлоку. Поцелуешь меня?

**Глава 10**

— Надо же, он и в самом деле работает! — изумился Грег, выключая допотопную «Нокию». — Из чего раньше телефоны делали? Ими же гвозди можно было забивать — и они все равно не ломались.

Майкрофт, тоскливо разглядывающий свой помятый и испачканный костюм, не ответил, но Лестрейда это не обидело: вопрос, в общем-то, был риторическим.

Номер Шерлока он набрал по памяти. Тот отозвался после первого же гудка и, едва услышав голос Грега, без приветствия заявил:

— Вы оба мне срочно нужны! Встретимся в твоём кабинете, и поторопитесь!

— Ты не хочешь спросить, как дела у Майкрофта? — недовольным голосом поинтересовался Грег.

— Излишне, — фыркнул тот. — Раз ты звонишь, то и он в порядке. Киллеру ты, конечно, не нужен, но я хорошо тебя знаю. Найди он вас, ты бы в стороне не остался. А значит, вы оба были бы мертвы.

— Хорошего же ты обо мне мнения! — Грег окончательно обиделся. — Вообще-то, у меня оружие есть. Я регулярно сдаю нормативы по стрельбе и...

— И даже не можешь вспомнить, когда последний раз использовал свой пистолет за пределами тира, — перебил его Шерлок. — Полицейским запрещено применять оружие, ты это не хуже меня знаешь. У старших офицеров оно имеется, но лишь в качестве украшения. А для этого киллера оружие — как часть тела. Так что прости, Лестрейд, но у тебя нет против него ни одного шанса.

— В таком случае позволь тебя проинформировать, что твой брат в полном порядке, спасибо, что спросил, — ядовито процедил сквозь зубы Грег.

— Я знаю. Вези его в Ярд — и побыстрее. Время дорого!

— Вот говнюк! — в сердцах проговорил Грег, отключив телефон и разбирая его, чтобы вытащить сим-карту. — Извини, Майкрофт.

— Ничего, — ровным голосом отозвался тот, все ещё безуспешно пытаясь отчистить со своего пиджака наиболее заметные пятна. — Поведение Шерлока перестало меня задевать с тех пор, как мне исполнилось пятнадцать.

Однако мысли его кричали о другом. Конечно, он не слышал, что именно говорил брат, но по репликам Грега сделал довольно точные выводы. И эти выводы Майкрофта сильно огорчили.

— Эй, — мягко сказал Лестрейд, подходя со спины и обнимая его за талию, — все хорошо. На самом деле, он беспокоится о тебе куда больше, чем показывает. И оставь уже свой костюм в покое. Я понимаю, как тебе некомфортно, ты ведь привык выглядеть безупречно. Но мы мало что можем сделать. Ехать к тебе домой за чистой одеждой было бы рискованно.

— Разумеется, — бесстрастно согласился Холмс, однако, когда Грег обнял его крепче и потерся носом о шею повыше воротничка, расслабился и прильнул спиной к его груди. — Куда он велел нам приехать?

— Сказал, что будет ждать в моем кабинете. — Лестрейд поцеловал ямочку за ухом и неохотно выпустил его. — Велел поторопиться.

— Тогда поехали. — Майкрофт подхватил свой пиджак, который, невзирая на все его усилия, выглядел ничуть не лучше, чем накануне вечером, но надевать не стал, а повесил на согнутый локоть. И двинулся к двери.

***

Шерлок сидел за столом Грега и что-то печатал на клавиатуре его ноутбука. Когда открылась дверь, он даже не поднял головы, лишь проговорил:

— Братец, мне нужно, чтобы ты под любым предлогом собрал в одной комнате Бартона, Чалмерса и Леви. Я уверен, что киллера нанял...

В следующую секунду он все же перевёл взгляд на вошедших, на мгновение запнулся, и глаза его сузились.

— Лестрейд! — возмущённо выдохнул он.

— Я? — Грег растерянно отступил на шаг. — Нанял киллера, чтобы убить твоего брата? Шерлок, ты в своём уме?

— Он имеет в виду другое, Грегори, — успокоил Майкрофт, кладя руку на его плечо.

— Ты переспал с моим братом!

Старший Холмс закатил глаза, а Грег лишь фыркнул.

— И как тебя это касается? — резко поинтересовался он.

— Я тебя предупреждал...

Лестрейд и не подозревал, что Шерлок умеет шипеть, как рассерженный кот.

— А я ответил, что он мне нравится, — парировал Грег. — Кроме того, Майкрофт — совершеннолетний, насколько мне известно, и уже давно может сам решать, с кем ему спать. Так что прекращай лезть не в своё дело и лучше скажи наконец, что там с заказчиком убийства.

— Я... — Шерлок несколько мгновений всматривался в лицо брата, а потом вдруг выдохнул и успокоился, снова заговорив деловым тоном. Но теперь обращался к Майкрофту. — Я проверил всех по списку, который ты для меня составил. И ни черта не добился, кроме одного: исключил всех по очереди. У каждого были причины, каждый мог позволить себе подобные расходы, любой из них мог получить доступ к управлению камерами и к твоему расписанию — но никто из них этого не делал.

— Получается, мы вернулись в исходную точку, — резюмировал Грег. — И что предпримем?

— Ты все ещё можешь самоустраниться и заняться ловлей своих мелких преступников.

— Ни за что. — Лестрейд наощупь нашёл ладонь Майкрофта и пожал её. Тот вернул рукопожатие, а в мыслях его Грег услышал радость и благодарность.

— Прекрасно. — Шерлок, от которого это безмолвное выражение привязанности, безусловно, не укрылось, удовлетворенно кивнул. — Потому что ты мне понадобишься. Как я уже сказал, трое из десяти вызывают некоторые подозрения. На первый взгляд, они столь же невиновны, как и остальные, но требуется копнуть поглубже. Имена я назвал. Их нужно немедленно собрать под любым предлогом, и я сам задам им вопросы. Буду следить за реакцией, посмотрю, не скрывают ли они чего. А ты, Лестрейд, будешь в это время присматривать за Майкрофтом.

«И заодно расскажешь мне, о чем они думали во время нашего разговора».

— Ладно. — Грег кивнул, при этом глядя младшему Холмсу прямо в глаза. Мол, понял тебя.

— Я могу назначить внеплановое совещание по вопросу торгового соглашения с Евросоюзом, — подал голос Майкрофт. — Якобы буду выслушивать глав всех ведомств по двое-трое, чтобы ничего не упустить.

— Хорошо, — согласился Шерлок. — Займись этим прямо сейчас. Воспользуйся служебным телефоном Лестрейда. Скажи, что встретишься с ними в своём кабинете через час.

— И кстати, — добавил он совершенно бесстрастно, но один уголок его губ при этом слегка пополз вверх, выдавая сдерживаемую улыбку, — я проверил твой дом, там все чисто. Судя по всему, киллер знал, что ты вчера туда не вернулся, потому не стал тратить время на взлом системы охраны. Так что после вашего звонка я отправил туда Антею. Минут через двадцать она будет здесь и привезёт тебе туалетные принадлежности и свежий костюм. Полагаю, с душевой Скотланд-Ярда ты как-нибудь смиришься.

Майкрофт не удостоил слова Шерлока ответом, но мысли его выражали нескрываемое облегчение, смешанное с легким изумлением. Похоже, ему не приходило в голову, что младший брат может о нем заботиться. Разумеется, Шерлок понимал, насколько выбитым из колеи чувствует себя брат, когда его внешний вид не в порядке. Вот только до этой минуты Майкрофт не мог себе представить, что тот отнесётся к его проблемам не со злорадством, а с пониманием.

— На самом деле, он тебе благодарен, — шепнул Грег, когда Майкрофт отвлёкся на телефон. Шерлок в ответ ехидно усмехнулся.

***

Полчаса спустя Грег растерянно вертел в руках мобильник, который выглядел дороже, чем его собственный автомобиль. Верная ассистентка Холмса привезла не только одежду, но и смартфоны для обоих, и Грег в первые несколько минут боялся даже прикоснуться к чуду техники, которое на свою зарплату в жизни не смог бы себе позволить.

— Бери! — Холмс заметил его колебания и буквально всунул телефон ему в руку. — Ты лишился собственного из-за меня. Будет только справедливо компенсировать тебе потерю... и прочие неудобства.

— Неудобство у меня только одно, — проворчал Грег, покосившись на Шерлока, который снова печатал что-то в ноутбуке, и понизив голос, добавил: — Кем ты меня считаешь? Альфонсом, который лёг под тебя ради дорогостоящих финтифлюшек, вроде этого телефона? Запомни, Майкрофт: ты не должен ничего мне «компенсировать». То, что я делаю, — я делаю по собственной воле и не ради благодарности. И уж точно не за плату.

— Я знаю. — Равнодушная маска на мгновение соскользнула с лица Холмса, и оно осветилось тёплой улыбкой. — У меня и в мыслях не было предположить о тебе что-то подобное. Но телефон тебе необходим, особенно сейчас, когда мы оказались в сложной ситуации. И я рад, что Антея позаботилась об этом.

— Шерлок, — автоматически поправил его Грег, даже не подумав, как он будет в случае чего объяснять, откуда знает об этом. — Он дал ей указания насчет одежды для тебя и сообщил, что нам нужны телефоны с максимальной степенью защиты.

— Там более. Пожалуйста, воспринимай это как дополнительное удобство, совершенно необходимое в нынешней ситуации, а не как взятку. И тем более, не как... плату.

Мысли, которыми Майкрофт сопроводил эти слова, были настолько красноречивы, что Грег не сдержался и обнял его, радуясь, что Антея уже ушла, а Шерлок слишком занят своими изысканиями в виртуальном пространстве **,** и ему не до них.

— Мне нужно от тебя только одно, — шепнул он, почти прижимаясь к уху Холмса губами. — Ты сам. Ничего из того, что у тебя есть или из того, что в твоей власти для меня сделать. Запомни, ладно?

— Я давно знаю, что ты бескорыстен.

«А вот что я тебе нужен, для меня все ещё новость, которую я пока не в силах осознать».

— И даже не думай, что я отдам тебя какому-то там киллеру, — так же тихо добавил Грег, поцеловав его в скулу и прижимая к себе ещё крепче. — Насколько бы крутым он ни был.

В ответ Майкрофт как-то рвано выдохнул и неловко обнял его в ответ, слегка склонив голову, чтобы коснуться щекой посеребрённого сединой виска. Ни тот **,** ни другой не услышали звука открывшейся двери и не заметили вошедшей Донован, которая даже забыла, что собиралась сказать, — и лишь вытаращилась на обнявшихся мужчин с совершенно обалдевшим выражением лица. Шерлок, которого внезапный шум заставил отвлечься от экрана, тоже смотрел на них, и его улыбка была откровенно довольной.

***

Грег прислонился к полированный панели из темного дерева, украшавшей стену кабинета Майкрофта, с таким видом, словно он тут совершенно ни при чем. Едва они вошли, Холмс представил его троим представительным государственным мужам в столь же дорогих, как у него, костюмах, — Грег не без удовольствия подумал, что никто из них не способен носить подобную одежду с такой же непринужденной элегантностью, как Майкрофт.

«Он великолепен, — с теплотой думал Лестрейд, слушая, как вызванные «на ковер» чиновники многословно и витиевато выражают свои сожаления по поводу вчерашнего ужасного происшествия, а Холмс принимает их с равнодушным спокойствием. — Голова полна тревожных мыслей — и ни одной эмоции на лице. Это же надо так владеть собой!»

А вот в мыслях троих подозреваемых ничего подозрительного не было. Если не считать того, что лысоватый тощий тип по фамилии Чалмерс, распинаясь, как он шокирован таким беспрецедентным нападением, про себя злорадствовал, жалея, что «гребаному Айсмену не досталось посильнее». Но о том, что эти трое в глубине души его ненавидят, Майкрофт знал и без особых талантов Грега. А ничего полезного, за что они могли бы зацепиться в своих подозрениях, Лестрейд пока не услышал.

— Тебя теперь ещё и Скотланд-Ярд охраняет, Майкрофт, — добродушным тоном пробасил грузный, краснолицый Бартон. — Собственной охраной уже не довольствуешься?

Грег сохранил на лице незаинтересованное выражение, продолжая молча стоять у стены. Мол, да, я тут исключительно ради охраны, можете не обращать на меня внимания.

— Беспокоишься за нецелевое расходование бюджетных денег, Майкл? — Холмс холодно улыбнулся Бартону. — Не стоит. Я не привлекал Скотланд-Ярд в официальном порядке. Старший инспектор Лестрейд просто дружен с моим братом и вызвался помочь с расследованием... этого прискорбного происшествия. Кстати, сегодня у старшего инспектора выходной, так что со службы его никто не срывал ради моих дел.

«Неужели? — мысленно удивился Грег. — А я и не знал. Впрочем, раз ты так говоришь, то наверняка суперинтендант уже в курсе, что у меня выходной. Пусть так и будет — все равно неиспользованных отгулов несколько десятков накопилось».

— Зачем ты позвал нас, Майкрофт? — хмуро поинтересовался Леви, самый молодой из всех, жгучий брюнет с орлиным носом и чёрными, как угольки, глубоко посаженными глазами. — Уж точно не ради торгового договора. Ты говоришь о расследовании, и здесь присутствуют твой брат и полицейский. Нас троих в чем-то подозревают?

Его мысли были пропитаны раздражением, что пришлось бросить дела из-за излишней подозрительности въедливого дьявола Холмса, и лёгкой тревогой: а вдруг Майкрофт прознал, что он трижды посылал цветы его хорошенькой ассистентке? Насколько Грег понял из мешанины мыслей в голове Леви, Антею он считал такой же неприступной ледышкой, как ее босса, — она упорно игнорировала чересчур навязчивые знаки внимания главного правительственного ловеласа, а присланные цветы отправлялись в помойку ещё до того, как Холмс успевал их увидеть и поинтересоваться, от кого они.

«Леви не чувствует за собой никакой вины, кроме одной: подбивал клинья к Антее, — поспешно набрал Грег сообщение для Шерлока, пользуясь тем, что в его сторону никто не смотрит. — Она на его ухаживания не отвечала, так что вряд ли он мог узнать от неё распорядок дня Майкрофта».

Младший Холмс бросил взгляд на экран своего телефона и едва заметно кивнул. Лестрейд подумал, что, вероятно, он и сам уже раскопал эту информацию, только поэтому Леви и попал в список подозреваемых.

— Я действительно не собирался обсуждать торговый договор, — сухо сообщил Майкрофт. — Собрать вас здесь попросил мой брат, у которого есть к вам вопросы.

После этого он царственным жестом предложил всем садиться и кивнул Шерлоку.

— Можешь начинать.

Грег почти не слушал, какие вопросы задавал Шерлок и что отвечали ему все больше нервничающие чиновники, — он сосредоточился на том, что они при этом думали. Каждый из троих в глубине души боялся быть обвинённым: Холмс ведь не будет разбираться, виновны они на самом деле или нет, просто уничтожит — безжалостно и хладнокровно. Все трое боялись Майкрофта — до дрожи в коленях и струек холодного пота по спине, от которого наверняка уже промокла ткань их брендовых рубашек. И каждый из них, будучи уверенным, что всех собак в итоге повесят именно на него, мучился от мысли, что обвинение будет несправедливым. Каждый думал: если бы я и вправду сошёл с ума настолько, чтобы решить избавиться от этого гнусного, бессердечного ублюдка, было бы не так обидно. А пропадать ни за что...

«А вдруг он пронюхал о моих делах с Фрейзером, потому и подозревает?» — внезапно подумал Бартон, и мысль эта вызвала у него настоящий ужас. Он начал лихорадочно обдумывать, насколько это плохо, как может выглядеть в глазах Майкрофта и какое бы невинное объяснение придумать, если информация все же выплывет наружу.

«Ни один из троих киллера не нанимал, — написал Грег ещё одно СМС. — Но Бартона очень беспокоят его дела с неким Фрезером. Спроси об этом».

Прочитав под столом сообщение, детектив ухмыльнулся и проговорил:

— Майкрофт, я думаю, мистера Леви и мистера Чалмерса мы можем отпустить.

— А я? — Красное лицо Бартона смертельно побледнело. Он смотрел вслед коллегами, которые поспешно прощались и покидали кабинет Холмса, с видом человека, приговорённого к казни.

— Вы тоже вернётесь к своим делам, — жестко проговорил младший Холмс. — Как только честно расскажете мне, что связывает вас с Эндрю Фрейзером. 

— Я... — пролепетал Бартон, стискивая свои пухлые короткие пальцы в кулаки, чтобы скрыть их дрожь. — Я же ничего такого не сделал... Откуда мне было знать?..

— Ближе к делу, пожалуйста.

— Мистер Холмс, это совсем не то, что вы думаете! — Толстяк умоляюще посмотрел на бесстрастного Майкрофта. — Я просто... ну, по молодости... Дурака свалял, с кем не бывает! Я уже сто раз заплатил за это!

И тут Грег прочитал в его мыслях все до конца. Майкл Бартон, подающий надежды молодой политик, двадцать лет назад соблазнил пятнадцатилетнюю девушку. А когда юная любовница заявила, что ждёт ребёнка — и потребовала жениться, вышел из себя. Родители к тому времени уже присмотрели ему невесту из их круга, с огромным приданым, которое должно было помочь и без того блестяще складывающейся карьере, так что в планы Бартона никак не входило жениться на маленькой шлюшке из бедного квартала. Он оттолкнул льнущую к нему девчонку — и не рассчитал силу. Бедняжка упала, ударившись виском о выступающий край каминного портала из каррарского мрамора.

Убийство было непредумышленным, но за него тоже полагался срок, и немалый — с учетом возраста потерпевшей, автоматически добавлявшему к одной статье вторую: за совращение несовершеннолетней. Судимость положила бы конец надеждам Бартона на удачный брак и политическую карьеру. К счастью для негодяя, дело ему удалось замять. У девушки была только мать — запойная алкоголичка, которая согласилась взять деньги и сообщить полицейским, что не знает имени мужчины, с которым путалась ее дочка. Тело Бартон вывез из дома глубокой ночью и бросил в подворотне. Дело об убийстве было открыто — и закрыто за недостатком улик. Молодого политика никто не заподозрил.

Он жил спокойно до тех пор, пока десять лет назад на пороге его кабинета не появился Эндрю Фрейзер. И не показал предсмертное письмо женщины, приходившейся ему троюродной теткой. Старая пьянчужка отдала богу душу, но перед этим решила покаяться в грехах, и заодно наказала дальнему родственнику поквитаться с убийцей «ее кровиночки, бедной невинной птички».

Это письмо могло полностью разрушить жизнь Бартона, но Фрейзер предложил альтернативу. Майкл все эти годы покровительствовал ему в обмен на молчание, помог построить сносную политическую карьеру, снабжал деньгами. А в последний раз шантажист попросил не о финансовой помощи или очередном продвижении по службе. Его интересовала информация о Майкрофте Холмсе.

Все эти мысли вихрем пронеслись в голове Бартона, и Грег принялся торопливо строчить СМС: «Избежал наказания за убийство двадцать лет назад. Фрейзер его шантажировал. Потребовал сведений о Майкрофте».

— Эндрю Фрейзер? — удивленно проговорил Холмс, пока Шерлок с победной улыбкой читал сообщение. — Зарвавшееся ничтожество, которому я не позволил пролезть в Кабинет министров? Ты, помнится, поддерживал его кандидатуру, Майкл, не так ли?

— Я не... он просто... — Лицо Бартона снова покраснело, но на сей раз это была нездоровая краснота, и Грег даже испугался, что его прямо сейчас хватит удар.

— Он вас просто шантажировал, — припечатал Шерлок. — Но это меня не интересует. Как и ваши старые грехи. Я хочу услышать только одно: какую именно информацию о моем брате вы ему сообщили?

Грег мог бы поспорить на тему того, интересует ли его смерть девушки, но решил пока промолчать. Охотившийся на Майкрофта киллер сейчас был гораздо важнее, чем старое убийство.

— Он хотел, чтобы я сообщил ему, когда мистер Холмс в следующий раз будет проводить совещание в стенах этого здания, — убитым голосом сознался Бартон. — Только это! Я же не знал...

— Только? — Шерлок недобро усмехнулся. — А коды доступа к камерам на парковке вы ему, случаем, не сообщали?

— Но это же... Он сказал, что собирается просто пошутить! Облить краской чью-то машину, чтобы...

«Чертов ублюдок меня подставил! Я-то думал, что он и вправду сделает мелкую пакость, чтобы отомстить Холмсу за то, что тот зарубил его кандидатуру. И что со мной теперь будет?!»

— Чью-то, — холодно повторил Майкрофт. — Понимаю. Я в курсе, что ты не питаешь ко мне любви, Майкл, и мог бы даже отнестись к этому снисходительно. Но мой водитель мёртв. Это посерьёзнее, чем испорченная машина.

— Мистер Холмс, мне и в голову не приходило...

— А Фрейзеру пришло, — сухо констатировал Шерлок. — И вы по недомыслию помогли ему.

— Умоляю вас, мистер Холмс... — Бартон в отчаянии заломил руки. Казалось, он сейчас рухнет перед Майкрофтом на колени.

— Ты свободен, Майкл. — Холмс смотрел на объятого ужасом толстяка с нескрываемой брезгливостью. — С тобой я потом разберусь.

— Нет, не так быстро! — Грег наконец отлип от стены и преградил Бартону спасительный путь к выходу. — Может, у Шерлока и нет больше к нему вопросов, но у меня есть. Он давно должен был ответить перед законом по двум статьям. Совращение малолетней не имеет срока давности. Убийство тоже.

— Это был несчастный случай! — отчаянно взвыл Бартон.

— Это было убийство, — спокойно поправил его Лестрейд. — Непредумышленное, но ваша попытка скрыть правду и подкуп матери потерпевшей в глазах закона превращают его в преднамеренное. Это — плюс соучастие в убийстве шофёра мистера Холмса. Я гарантирую вам пожизненное заключение.

Он перевёл взгляд с совершенно раздавленного толстяка на братьев Холмс и подмигнул Майкрофту.

— Поскольку у меня сегодня выходной, арест придётся доверить моей заместительнице. Я немедленно позвоню ей, а пока... Мистер Холмс, у вас найдётся, куда запереть преступника, чтобы не сбежал до прибытия полиции?

***

— Фрейзер? — Когда они остались втроём, Майкрофт уже не скрывал удивления. — Гаденыш тот ещё, конечно. Но... он же всего лишь мелкая сошка. И потом, у него нет собственного состояния или доступа к фондам. Ты уверен, братец?

— Ты сам все слышал, — спокойно заметил Шерлок. — Мотив, возможность... А что до средств, то полагаю, за годы шантажа он вытянул из Бартона достаточно. Но поскольку жирный слизняк старательно скрывал свои дела с Фрейзером, ты не мог знать о его тайных доходах. 

— Да, похоже, ты прав, — согласился Майкрофт и поморщился. — Подумать только, столько проблем из-за какого-то ничтожества.

— Ничтожество или нет, а твоя жизнь сейчас зависит от того, сумеешь ли ты заставить его отозвать своего киллера.

В глазах старшего Холмса блеснул такой недобрый огонёк, что Грег едва не проникся сочувствием к неизвестному Фрейзеру. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что Майкрофт тут же подумал об инъекции препарата, разработанного в баскервильской лаборатории, который способен кого угодно сделать послушным и кротким.

— Я сумею, не сомневайся.

А потом перевёл взгляд на Шерлока и спросил:

— Выходит, ты раскопал историю про шантаж и подозревал Бартона ещё до того, как допросил? Зачем же тогда требовал вызвать троих?

— Я знал, что киллера нанял не Бартон, — ответил Шерлок, кинув быстрый взгляд на Лестрейда. — Поэтому решил одним махом проверить все имеющиеся зацепки. Но да, толстяк из троих был самым подозрительным.

— Вытащить на свет божий тайну, которую Бартон скрывал двадцать лет... — Старший Холмс посмотрел на брата с уважением. — Молодец. Даже я ничего не знал, хотя проверял его биографию неоднократно. И как ты только сумел...

— У меня свои источники, — туманно отозвался Шерлок. — Лестрейд, кстати, тоже знал. Я рассказал ему, пока ты принимал душ, и велел следить за Бартоном особенно внимательно.

«Я так понимаю, ты ещё не просветил моего братца насчёт своих талантов, — подумал он. — Большая ошибка. Если, конечно, ты действительно рассчитываешь на серьёзные отношения с ним».

В ответ Грег только развёл руками. Этот жест должен был означать: и как, по-твоему, я могу ему в этом признаться?

Но безоблачное настроение, охватывавшее его каждый раз, когда он вспоминал проведенную с Майкрофтом ночь, после предупреждения Шерлока слегка померкло.

**Глава 11**

К вечеру все было кончено. Эндрю Фрейзер, тихий и равнодушный ко всему, под присмотром Шерлока написал сообщение на имейл, уведомляя человека без имени, что обстоятельства изменились и его услуги более не требуются, а выплаченные деньги он может оставить себе как доказательство того, что заказчик считает задание выполненным.

Компьютерные аналитики пробили адрес — и развели руками. Одноразовый ящик на бесплатном почтовом сервере — он может принадлежать кому угодно. Шерлок наблюдал за их потугами со снисходительной улыбкой умудрённого жизнью человека, разглядывающего малышей в песочнице. Он-то сразу говорил, что найти киллера невозможно.

После этого Майкрофт передал Фрейзера в распоряжение Скотланд-Ярда, где ему предъявили обвинение в шантаже и в организации убийства Тимоти Марша. Заторможенный, смотрящий в одну точку Фрейзер монотонным голосом пересказал на камеру все подробности: получил письмо, но не пошёл с ним в полицию, потому что решил использовать в своих целях. Кузину никогда не видел, какое ему было дело, сядет ее убийца в тюрьму или нет? Особенно если учесть, что этот самый убийца мог так много для него сделать. А Майкрофт Холмс… что же, он привёл Эндрю в ярость, не позволив занять место в правительстве, которого он, по его мнению, заслуживал. Вот Эндрю и решил отомстить. И нет, он не сожалеет о своём решении. Только о том, что эта надменная скотина осталась в живых.

Грег морщился, слушая эту оду эгоизму, потом записанные показания положили ему на стол — и Фрейзер без возражений подписал. Дело можно было закрывать и отправлять в суд.

Письмо от родственницы Фрейзер отдал в распоряжение полиции совершенно добровольно, так что в исходе суда над Майклом Бартоном тоже можно было не сомневаться. Два завершенных громких дела за один день — такого успеха у отдела Грега не было уже давно.

Майкрофт во время допроса Фрейзера безмолвно сидел в углу, что было совершенно не похоже на его обычное поведение. Лестрейд ожидал, что он вообще не покажется в Ярде, сославшись на важные правительственные дела, что арестованного передадут в объятия полиции его подчиненные. Но прислушавшись к мыслям Холмса, понял, в чем ошибся. Тот отчаянно боялся, что Грег задаст вопрос, каким способом от Фрейзера удалось добиться такой покорности. Потому что знал: слишком совестливый инспектор возмутится, если он расскажет, что дал санкцию на инъекцию препарата, который ещё не тестировали на людях.

До сих пор сыворотку под кодовым номером G-1766-10M вводили только животным — и самые дикие и непокорные тут же демонстрировали полное и абсолютное подчинение. Эксперимент с Фрейзером доказал, что на людей она действует не менее сильно. Но согласится ли Грегори с такими методами — или разозлится и решит, что больше не желает иметь с Холмсом ничего общего?

Именно поэтому Лестрейд и не стал ни о чем его спрашивать. Разумеется, ему не нравилась мысль, что у спецслужб есть подобный препарат — и его могут в любой момент вколоть кому угодно, лишая человека свободной воли. Но Майкрофт не стал прятаться, не попытался избежать вопросов — и это заслуживало уважения. Знал, что честный ответ скорее всего положит конец отношениям, которых он отчаянно желал — и все равно явился, принимая ответственность за последствия своего решения.

Грег подумал, что это, возможно, удобный момент, чтобы все ему рассказать, — но в итоге не решился. Мысленно проклиная собственную трусость, он все же убедил себя, что ещё не время. Что отношения с Майкрофтом пока слишком хрупкие, они не переживут подобного удара. Вот позже, когда им удастся построить что-то вместе, можно будет признаться — и не бояться, что Холмс немедленно развернётся и уйдёт.

Поэтому, когда они остались одни, Грег просто сел рядом и взял Майкрофта за руку.

— Вот и все, — негромко проговорил он, поглаживая тонкие пальцы. — Что будем делать дальше?

Майкрофт едва ощутимо вздрогнул, но тут же взял себя в руки и равнодушно проговорил:

— Благодарю тебя, Грегори, за то, что помог мне… разобраться с проблемой.

— Это в любое время, Майкрофт. — Грег развернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Но я не о том спрашивал. Ты и я — что будет дальше? Дашь нам шанс — или сейчас встанешь и удалишься, и снова будешь время от времени вызывать к себе и ругать, что плохо присматриваю за Шерлоком?

Он заставил себя абстрагироваться от чужих мыслей, ожидая ответа. Чтобы не вмешиваться в его сомнения, не давить. Пусть решение во всех смыслах будет только за Майкрофтом. Так Грег будет чувствовать себя менее мерзко, что не решился рассказать правду.

Пауза показалась ему слишком длинной, но руки Майкрофт не отнял, и это было хорошим знаком. Наконец тот заговорил:

— Грегори, я отдаю себе отчёт, что вряд ли подхожу для отношений… с кем угодно. У меня плохо с эмоциями, и ещё хуже — со способностью их выражать. Я далеко не красавец и уже не молод. Я почти все время занят работой, и ни на что другое не остаётся ни времени, ни сил. Вряд ли хоть кто-нибудь мечтает о подобном… партнере. Но если ты…

Он осекся, и следующая мысль прозвучала в голове Грега совершенно отчётливо: «Я ничего так не хотел в своей жизни, как быть с тобой. Но нужно ли это тебе?»

— Мне пофиг, кто там о каких партнёрах мечтает, а я лично нахожу тебя идеальным, — мягко ответил Лестрейд, поднося его пальцы к губам. — Кстати, я и сам на мечту не слишком тяну. Тоже далеко не юноша — старше тебя, между прочим. И жизнь меня изрядно потрепала. И мне тоже работа оставляет очень мало времени для отношений. Потому мой брак и развалился — жена не хотела с этим смириться. Но ты поймёшь, как мне кажется. Вот и все, чего я хочу: чтобы кто-то понимал и принимал меня таким, как есть.

— Мы не сможем часто видеться.

«Как бы сильно я этого ни хотел».

— Но хоть иногда ведь сможем? — Грег снова посмотрел ему в глаза. — В жизни же должно быть что-то кроме работы. По крайней мере, мне хотелось бы так думать. А тебе?

Вместо ответа Майкрофт обнял его — впервые сам, словно наконец разрешив себе это. И едва слышно выдохнул:

— И мне.

***

— На свидание торопишься? — Салли подмигнула, наблюдая, как Лестрейд поспешно закидывает бумаги в портфель. — Беги уже, не заставляй большого человека ждать.

— У тебя какие-то проблемы с этим, Донован?

— Ну что ты, какие у меня могут быть проблемы, — фыркнула она. — Наоборот, рада за тебя. Ты в последние пару месяцев таким счастливым выглядишь, как будто помолодел даже. Я правда не думала, что ты… по этой части.

— Я по любой части. — Грег защелкнул портфель и потянулся за плащом.

— Тогда зачем скрывал так долго?

Этот вопрос догнал его уже в дверях, он развернулся, удивленно уставился на подчинённую и прохладно поинтересовался:

— А что я скрывал? Что бисексуален? Не вижу, каким местом это кого-то касается.

— Да я не о том, — миролюбиво проговорила она. — Холмса своего почему так долго скрывал? Что мы, не друзья, что ли? Или я бы не поняла? Я ведь думала, что эта правительственная шишка и вправду тебя в бараний рог скручивает, чтобы ты братца его терпел. А вы, оказывается…

— Ничего ты не поняла. — Голос Грега против его воли зазвучал ещё холоднее. — Наши отношения с Майкрофтом начались два месяца назад, после покушения на него. И ни я, ни он никогда не собирались их скрывать.

Сообщив это, он развернулся и направился к выходу, игнорируя полную сомнения мысль, которой проводила его Салли: «Ну-ну, считай, я поверила!»

Настроение испортилось, но Грег постарался не показать этого, когда садился в машину Холмса, уже ожидавшую его на ярдовской парковке. Только Майкрофт не был бы Майкрофтом, если бы не догадался, что что-то не так.

— Рассказывай, — потребовал он, едва Лестрейд устроился рядом на сиденье.

— Да ерунда, — вздохнул Грег. — Не стоит твоего внимания.

— И все же? — Холмс слегка нахмурился. — Ты же знаешь, мне не все равно. И если тебя беспокоит что-то, с чем я мог бы помочь…

Заметив, что от этих слов Грег помрачнел ещё больше, он поспешно добавил:

— Или хотя бы выслушать. Выговориться бывает полезно.

— Майкрофт, пообещай мне кое-что. — Лестрейд очень серьезно посмотрел ему в глаза. — Никогда не пытайся «помогать» мне в том, что касается моей работы. Помнишь, что я говорил? Мне нужен только ты сам, а не твоя власть или твои деньги.

— Помню. — Холмс вздохнул и первым отвёл взгляд. — Дай догадаюсь: твои коллеги знают о наших отношениях и отпускают нелепые шутки по поводу того, что я мог бы, при желании, сделать тебя комиссаром Скотланд-Ярда. Будем честными: я и вправду мог бы. Только не думаю, что ты этого хочешь. А потому просто позволь языкам болтать. Они успокоятся рано или поздно.

— Дело не совсем в этом, — с тоской проговорил Грег, беря его за руку и переплетая пальцы. — С тех пор, как Шерлок работает со мной, ты неоднократно отмазывал меня от проблем. Из-за него, понятное дело, но сейчас в Ярде так никто не думает. Все уверены, что мы давно встречаемся, только раньше скрывали это, потому что я был женат. И вроде как ты мне покровительствовал именно поэтому, а не из-за своего брата.

— Понимаю.

— Вот я и прошу: не надо этого больше! Я благодарен, конечно… Но со своими рабочими проблемами как-нибудь сам разберусь. Потому что теперь это будет выглядеть ещё более…

— Хорошо. — Холмс снова вздохнул. — Я постараюсь исполнить твою просьбу. Хотя ты должен понимать, что иногда сложно удержаться… Мне ведь небезразличны твои проблемы.

— Ни одна из них не стоит того, чтобы выставлять меня в глазах коллег приспособленцем, который… — Грег вспылил, и тут же пожалел об этом, увидев, как мгновенно осунулось лицо Майкрофта. Он притянул его к себе и поспешно добавил: — Прости. Ты хотел как лучше и не виноват, что люди всегда верят самому худшему. Я не должен был на тебя кричать.

— Люди, которые работают с тобой бок о бок много лет **,** должны бы прекрасно знать, на что ты способен, а на что нет, — устало проговорил Холмс, погладив его по спине. — Я понимаю, что сплетни тебя огорчают, но постарайся не принимать их так близко к сердцу.

— Во всяком случае, не сегодня. — Грег старательно согнал с лица озабоченное выражение и вложил в улыбку всю искренность, на какую был способен. — У нас впереди два выходных, и я сейчас хочу думать только об этом.

За прошедшие недели они сильно сблизились. Правда насыщенные рабочие графики оставляли им не слишком много возможностей для встреч, но уик-энды они старались проводить вместе. Это почти всегда получалось, кроме одного раза, когда Майкрофту пришлось срочно лететь в Южную Корею. Он позвонил уже из самолета и извинился, что не смог предупредить заранее: необходимость в поездке возникла в самый последний момент. Грег его успокоил: ничего, мол, работа есть работа. В конце концов, его тоже могли вызвать на место убийства в любую минуту.

Лестрейд довольно быстро начал ловить себя на мысли, что теперь живет исключительно в предвкушении выходных с Майкрофтом. И что уже давно не был настолько счастливым. Холмс никогда не говорил о своих чувствах вслух, но они всегда ощущались: в его поведении, взглядах, внимательном отношении и постоянной заботе даже о мельчайших нуждах Грега. Вечно сдержанный, он больше не казался холодным, напротив, его присутствие согревало не хуже камина, у которого они любили проводить вечера.

Лестрейду понадобилось всего пара недель, чтобы окончательно потерять голову и прийти к пониманию, что не променяет своего странного и не всегда понятного любовника ни на какие блага мира. Омрачало безоблачную жизнь только одно: за два месяца Грег так и не нашёл в себе мужества признаться в невероятном таланте, которым наградил его удар током.

— Пенни за твои мысли. — Майкрофт, расслабленно раскинувшийся на постели, все ещё тяжело дышал после очередного сеанса бурного секса. Грег натянуто улыбнулся, погладил его по груди, скользнул рукой вниз, чтобы приласкать живот и уже обмякший член, и ответил, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал беззаботно:

— Тебе не нужно платить, чтобы услышать, что я считаю тебя великолепным.

— Вот как? — Майкрофт недоверчиво приподнял бровь. — И именно поэтому ты хмурился? Что-то не понравилось?

— Что тут могло не понравиться? — Грег положил голову ему на грудь и пробормотал: — Ты просто Бог. Я уже забыл, когда в последний раз кончал трижды за ночь.

Майкрофт фыркнул.

— Пытаешься уйти от ответа, ссылаясь на то, что я тебя вымотал? Не выйдет, Грегори. Если тебя что-то беспокоит, я хочу об этом знать.

Надо было что-то ответить. Например, правду, которая скорее всего положит конец их отношениям. Или…

— Понимаешь… — Лестрейд говорил медленно, тщательно подбирая слова. — Я устал так жить. Встречи по выходным, а в остальное время мы вроде как сами по себе. Мне такое кажется неправильным.

Вспышка паники в мозгу Майкрофта тут же дала ему понять, что с формулировками он все же просчитался. «Сейчас он сообщит мне, что ему все надоело, что он желает расстаться!»

— Я хочу сказать, — поспешно исправился Грег, — что мне этого мало. Возможно, я слишком тороплю события, ведь мы всего два месяца встречаемся. Но я хотел бы приходить домой с работы и знать, что даже если тебя там нет, ты все равно рано или поздно появишься. И что я смогу заснуть рядом с тобой. Не раз в неделю, а каждый день. Или хотя бы в большинство из дней.

— Ты предлагаешь съехаться?

— Все-таки слишком тороплюсь, да? — Грег подавил вздох и старательно закрыл разум от его мыслей, не желая услышать приговор до того, как Холмс произнесёт его вслух. — Или, может, тебе такое вообще не надо? И то правда, ты ведь никогда не обещал мне, что мы будем вместе до гроба. Но что касается меня, Майкрофт…

Он набрал побольше воздуха в грудь, зажмурился и на одном дыхании выпалил:

— Я думаю, что не найду никого лучше тебя.

— Я — сомнительный подарок.

— Правда? — Грег горько усмехнулся. — А ты пробовал жить с женщиной, которая вечно тобой недовольна, вечно упрекает, требует внимания каждую минуту, даже тогда, когда ты только что вернулся с изматывающего морально и физически дела и не можешь забыть о нем… И которая, в конце концов, начинает изменять тебе со всеми подряд, а ты сам становишься ей настолько неприятен, что о сексе с тобой она думает с отвращением!

— Грегори…

— Дослушай! Я жил в таком браке больше пятнадцати лет — и не вынес из него ничего, кроме истрёпанных нервов и комплекса неполноценности. Я почти убедил себя, что обречён остаться один, потому что кому я такой могу быть нужен? А потом появился ты — полная противоположность Клары. И я понял, что вместо упреков может быть поддержка, вместо скандалов — гармония и взаимопонимание. Вместо пренебрежения и отвращения — настоящая страсть.

Он помолчал немного, пытаясь взять себя в руки, и уже вполне ровным голосом добавил:

— Тебе нужны ещё какие-то объяснения, почему я хочу быть с тобой?

— Ты можешь переехать ко мне в любой день, хоть завтра, — ответил Майкрофт. Так спокойно и так буднично, что Грег даже растерялся.

— В смысле… ты не против?

— Нет, не против.

— Я просто думал, что, возможно, не так уж тебе нужен и… — Он осекся и совсем другим голосом добавил: — Погоди. А почему к тебе?

— Потому что у меня больше места, — терпеливо пояснил Майкрофт. — А твоя квартира тесновата даже для одного.

— Но…

Холмс не дал ему продолжить, вместо этого обнял и поцеловал в висок.

— Я помню, — с улыбкой проговорил он, — что ты не хочешь ничего из того, чем я владею. Но я не смог бы жить у тебя. В многоквартирном доме практически невозможно обеспечить должный уровень охраны. И к тому же я часто работаю дома, и мне совершенно необходим отдельный кабинет. Поэтому если ты действительно хочешь, чтобы мы жили вместе, — вариант только один. Переезжай ко мне.

Лестрейд прислушался к его мыслям и понял, что Холмс отнюдь не уступает ему, поддавшись на его пламенную речь. Он по-настоящему желает, чтобы Грег согласился. Хочет всего, что тот предложил: совместная жизнь, общий дом. Он даже мечтает о браке, от всей души надеясь, что однажды дождется подходящего момента и сделает предложение.

Во всем этом было столько искреннего чувства, что Грег не выдержал, прижался к нему всем телом, уткнулся носом в шею и пробормотал:

— В конце концов, я сам тебя такого выбрал… сложного… Охрана, кабинет! В моей квартире тебе и вправду будет неудобно.

— Значит, ты переедешь?

В этом вопросе прозвучало так много нескрываемой надежды, что Грег только хмыкнул:

— А куда я денусь?

**Глава 12**

— Тебе не нравится мой костюм?

Майкрофт, вопросительно приподняв брови, с улыбкой наблюдал за партнёром, который озабоченно нахмурился, когда тот вышел из гардеробной.

— Костюм отличный, — сознался Грег. — Ты, как всегда, будешь самым неотразимым в этом вашем парламентском гадюшнике.

— И что тогда тебя беспокоит? Не думаешь же ты, что я ставил своей целью… впечатлить кого-то конкретного? Можешь не сомневаться, это — последнее, что могло бы прийти мне в голову.

— Да я и не сомневаюсь. — Лестрейд деликатно приобнял его за талию, чтобы ненароком не помять произведение портновского искусства из серо-голубого в тонкую полоску твида. — Он просто лёгкий слишком. Ты в окно смотрел?

— И даже читал прогноз погоды, — заверил его Майкрофт, мягко освобождаясь из объятий и смахивая с лацкана невидимую пылинку. — Шторм «Герда», который накрыл южные графства, заденет Лондон самым краешком. Плюс он уже изрядно подрастерял свою мощь, так что максимум, чего мы можем опасаться, — дождь и порывы ветра средней силы.

— Именно. А ты вырядился так, словно на дворе светит солнце.

— Так я же весь день в помещении проведу, — усмехнулся Холмс. — Заседание в Нижней палате продлится до позднего вечера, и вряд ли у меня будет возможность хотя бы выйти на террасу подышать воздухом. А вот тебе действительно следовало бы одеться потеплее.

— Я так и поступлю.

Они попрощались в дверях, и Грег в очередной раз подумал, что за полгода совместной жизни стал настоящим профессионалом в аккуратных поцелуях, когда стараешься не задеть ровный узел галстука или не повредить ненароком идеальную прическу. Впрочем, это не отменяло того факта, что в Майкрофте его устраивало абсолютно все. Единственное, о чем Лестрейд жалел, — что их отношения не начались гораздо раньше.

Брак с Кларой можно было с натяжкой назвать счастливым только в первые три года. А потом Грега повысили до инспектора, он стал значительно реже появляться дома — и семейная жизнь превратилась в мучение, которое он старался терпеть, убеждая себя, что с такой работой, как у него, иначе, наверное, и быть не может.

И вот сейчас, ловя обрывки мыслей Майкрофта, он вдруг осознал, что тот влюбился в него едва ли не с первых дней знакомства. И заранее сдался, признав свои чувства бесперспективными. А ведь прояви он тогда хоть немного инициативы, Грег не промучился бы лишние десять лет, пытаясь спасти обреченный брак. Он мог бы прожить эти годы в счастье и спокойствии, с человеком, который идеально ему подходит — и которому даже в голову не пришло бы изменить.

Впрочем, переживать о том, что могло бы быть, но не случилось, не было никакого смысла. Сейчас у него был Майкрофт, который за прошедшие шесть месяцев не дал Грегу ни единого повода усомниться в том, что их отношения — самая правильная вещь, которая когда-либо происходила в его жизни.

***

Рабочий день был из тех, которые принято называть рутинными. Ни одного серьезного расследования отдел Лестрейда сейчас не вёл, вызовов тоже не было, потому Грег, поработав до шести вечера с бумагами, отпустил подчинённых и тоже отправился домой. Уже на выходе на парковку он понял, что синоптики, на которых утром ссылался Холмс, как всегда сели в лужу — причём практически буквально. Это сравнение вызвало у него мимолётную улыбку, и он даже подумал, как развеселит вечером Майкрофта, пересказов ему смешную шутку: хляби небесные разверзлись, льёт как из ведра, и те, кто предсказывал, что пресловутая «Герда» растеряет силу, не доходя до Лондона, оказались в луже!

Машину он старался вести аккуратно: помимо ливня на столицу обрушился шквалистый ветер, деревья раскачивались, на лобовое стекло то и дело падали сломанные ветки — к счастью, небольшие. Но ураган усиливался, и все, чего Грег хотел, — побыстрее оказаться дома. И хорошо бы Майкрофт тоже вырвался со своего скучного заседания пораньше. Тогда они вдвоём устроятся у камина, накрывшись пледом, и будут тихо разговаривать под аккомпанемент завывания ветра за окном.

В начале осени в Лондоне темнело ещё довольно поздно, но тучи и стена дождя сделали видимость почти нулевой. И все же при вспышке молнии Грег вдруг разглядел страшную картину: со старого платана на обочине ветер отломал довольно солидных размеров ветку, и та упала, погребая под собой малолитражку. Женщина — владелица машины — совершила ошибку, типичную для обывателей, которых непогода застаёт на дороге: она побоялась ехать дальше и припарковалась под огромным деревом, надеясь, что оно защитит ее от бури.

И сейчас бедняжка отчаянно дергала дверь, стараясь выбраться из автомобиля, но огромный сук сильно смял крышу машины, острые ветки продавили стекла сразу в нескольких местах, и серебристый Mini превратился в смертельную ловушку.

Лестрейд оценил обстановку за пару секунд, полицейские инстинкты, отточенные до автоматизма, сработали мгновенно: звонок на «999», назвать номер жетона и звание, а также адрес, чтобы немедленно выслали скорую и эвакуатор. А потом кинуться на помощь.

Одежда промокла насквозь ещё до того, как он добежал до пострадавшей машины. Женщина кричала, но ее вопли практически не были слышны за рёвом ветра. Сложив ладони рупором, Грег проорал ей, чтобы накрыла голову курткой, а когда она поняла и послушалась — с силой саданул локтем в и без того потресканное лобовое стекло. Осколки дождём посыпались внутрь салона, Лестрейд руками вытащил те из них, что застряли по краям **,** и окликнул женщину:

— Мэм, вам надо выбираться оттуда. В любую минуту с этого дерева может упасть ещё одна ветка, которая окончательно раздавит машину. Держитесь за меня и ничего не бойтесь, я помогу вам.

Она смотрела на него, не понимая, и в глазах ее читался шок. Но времени объяснять не было, потому Лестрейд просто перегнулся через капот и буквально нырнул в салон. Завернул пострадавшую в куртку, обхватил за плечи и потянул наружу. Она взвизгнула и начала вырываться, наверное считая, что развороченный салон машины предоставляет ей хоть какую-то защиту, а вне его она непременно погибнет. А может, в своём истерическом состоянии приняла Грега за маньяка, который хочет напасть на неё и причинить вред.

— Да прекрати же ты дёргаться, ненормальная! — рявкнул тот, понимая, что сейчас успокоительные слова просто не дойдут до ее сознания, что требуется ее встряхнуть, дабы привести в чувство. — Посмотри вверх. Видишь тот сук, который держится на честном слове? Ещё минута — и он упадёт, раздавив нас обоих! Двигайся давай!

Женщина наконец послушалась, и Грег почти волоком дотащил ее до собственной машины и впихнул в салон.

— Все, — выдохнул он, забираясь следом. — Теперь успокойтесь, мэм. Сейчас здесь будут медики, они окажут вам помощь.

— Там Дейзи… — пролепетала пострадавшая, давясь слезами. — Моя Дейзи… малышка… она испугалась, спрыгнула с сиденья и спряталась под ним.

— Ребенок?!

Лестрейд в ужасе посмотрел на опасно накренившуюся ветку, прикидывая, успеет ли спасти девочку. Выбора не было, нужно было попытаться.

— Рассел-терьер… — прошептала женщина. — Дейзи. Она ещё совсем щенок.

— Собака! — Грег закатил глаза, собираясь сказать, что не намерен рисковать жизнью ради какой-то шавки. Но поймал отчаянный, умоляющий взгляд рыдающей незнакомки, и обреченно вздохнул.

— Ладно, леди, без паники. Вытащу я вашего щенка.

И снова полез под дождь. Ледяные потоки уже почти не ощущались: то ли Лестрейд слишком промок, чтобы реагировать на них, то ли ливень действительно утихал. Поминутно бросая тревожные взгляды вверх, Грег кое-как сумел открыть покорёженную заднюю дверь и посветил фонариком внутрь. Собачонка действительно забилась под сиденье и на попытку вытащить ее отреагировала яростным рычанием, а ее острые зубки пребольно вцепились в протянутую руку.

— Ах ты, дрянь кусачая! — Грег не питал любви к мелким собачкам, да и времени на церемонии не было. Потому он просто стянул промокшую куртку, накинул ее на отчаянно тявкающего рассел-терьера — и обернул со всех сторон, чтобы защитить себя от новых укусов. После чего на вытянутых руках донёс извивающийся свёрток до собственной машины и вручил хозяйке.

— Вот, мэм. Получите вашу Дейзи. Целую и невредимую — чего нельзя сказать обо мне.

Женщина начала вяло оправдываться, мол, собака просто не любит чужих, да ещё и испугалась, в ответ на что Грег только отмахнулся, скривившись, когда резкое движение отозвалось болью в искусанной руке. Минуту спустя прибыла скорая. Парамедик, закутанный в полиэтиленовую накидку поверх обычной униформы, посмотрел на помятый Mini и присвистнул:

— Ну ни фига себе! Мы сегодня уже на всякое насмотрелись, но это рекорд даже для такой погоды. Там кто-нибудь выжил?

— Пострадавшая в моей машине, — сообщил Грег. — Отделалась ушибами и мелкими порезами. Ну и изрядно напугана, конечно.

— Мы отвезём ее в больницу. На всякий случай.

— Правильная мысль, — согласился Лестрейд и протянул укушенную руку. — Можете это как-то перевязать?

Парамедик подозрительно прищурился.

— Следы зубов? — мрачно поинтересовался он. — Я не могу это просто обработать и перевязать. Вам придётся тоже поехать в больницу и немедленно ввести сыворотку. Животное, которое вас укусило, могло быть бешеным.

— Да бросьте, в Англии случаев бешенства не было уже много лет, — отмахнулся Грег.

— Несмотря на это. — Парамедик поджал губы. — Не спорьте. Я обязан действовать по инструкции.

— Инструкция, конечно, святое. Но почему бы вам просто не спросить ту тетку в моей машине, делали ли ее шавке прививку от бешенства.

— Разумеется, если это укус домашней собаки, а не, например, дикой лисы, то опасности нет, — серьезно отозвался эскулап. — За своевременной вакцинаци **е** й питомцев ветеринарные службы следят очень строго.

— Значит, обойдёмся без больницы? Вы просто меня подлатаете, и я поеду домой?

Вместо ответа парамедик вдруг поднял глаза к небу и дико закричал:

— Берегитесь!

Огромный сук все-таки упал, в полёте развалившись на несколько веток поменьше. И одна из них, зацепившись за электрический провод между двумя столбами, оборвала его. Разбрасывая вокруг себя искры, провод падал прямо на них.

Грег среагировал мгновенно, отталкивая парамедика к машине скорой помощи, так что тот сильно приложился спиной о кузов, но, по крайней мере, оказался вне зоны поражения. Самому Лестрейду повезло меньше. Он успел почувствовать, как все его нервные окончания словно разом обожгло — и потерял сознание.

***

Первое, что он увидел, придя в себя, — посеревшее от волнения лицо Майкрофта, который сидел у больничной кровати и баюкал в ладонях его перебинтованную правую руку.

— Что… произошло? — с трудом выдавил из себя Грег. Голос отказывался слушаться, потому слова прозвучали как невнятное хрипение.

— Ты попал под поражение электрическим током, — глухо проговорил Майкрофт. — К счастью, рядом находилась бригада врачей. Им удалось заново запустить сердце, после чего тебя доставили в больницу, где оказали… всю прочую необходимую помощь.

— Прочую?

— У тебя перелом обеих ног, — убитым голосом поведал Холмс. — Когда ты оказался на земле, сверху упал обломок толстой ветки и…

— Повезло, что не по голове! — Грег невольно содрогнулся, вспоминая нависавший над Mini сук. — Череп треснул бы, как ореховая скорлупа.

Он заставил себя улыбнуться и пожал дрожащие пальцы Майкрофта.

— Не надо так переживать, дорогой. Учитывая обстоятельства, я легко отделался. Кости срастутся, на мне вообще все быстро заживает. Полежу здесь немного, потом пару месяцев похромаю — и буду как новенький.

Холмс кивнул и прикрыл глаза, стараясь сдержать эмоции. Его лицо по цвету мало отличалось от воротничка рубашки. И только тут до Грега дошло, что он больше не слышит мыслей Майкрофта. Вообще ничьих мыслей не слышит! Медсестры, пробегающие по коридору, пожилой врач, что-то объясняющий ассистенту прямо напротив его палаты. Сквозь приоткрытую дверь он должен различать непрерывное жужжание их мысленных голосов, как было все последние месяцы. Однако удар током, судя по всему, положил конец странным способностям Лестрейда — точно так же, как другой удар током в своё время вызвал их.

— Все хорошо! — радостно проговорил он вслух, даже не понимая, что улыбается как сумасшедший. — Майкрофт, со мной действительно все в полном порядке! И это прекрасно!

И главное, исчез Дамоклов меч, висевший над головой Грега все последние месяцы. Теперь не нужно бояться, что он нечаянно выдаст себя, сказав вслух о чем-нибудь, чего не должен знать. Не нужно думать, как бы поаккуратнее донести до Майкрофта правду — и не отпугнуть, не потерять его. Все наконец кончено, он снова обычный человек, который может просто жить и наслаждаться обретённым счастьем с любимым мужчиной.

— Грегори, — тихо позвал Майкрофт, положив руку ему на лоб. — Ты в порядке?

В своей эйфории Лестрейд даже не заметил, что тот уже некоторое время смотрит на него с неподдельным удивлением и тревогой.

— Я прекрасно себя чувствую, — заверил его Грег. — Ну, разве что помят слегка, но это такие мелочи.

— Возможно, побочное действие обезболивающих препаратов, — пробормотал Холмс и погладил его по волосам. — Поспи, ладно? А я пока переговорю с врачом.

— Сначала поцелуй меня.

— Грегори! — Майкрофт закатил глаза. — Думаешь, здесь подходящее место?

— Да ладно тебе, никому нет дела, — ухмыльнулся тот. — Я же чудом в живых остался. Неужели ты не рад?

— Рад. — Холмс наклонился к нему и мягко коснулся губами его губ. — А теперь отдыхай.

***

— Выходит, с чтением мыслей покончено? — Шерлок развалился на стуле, вытянув длинные ноги, и на губах у него играла ехидная улыбка. — Ты что-то подозрительно радуешься этому обстоятельству.

— А ты бы не радовался?

— Так то — я! — Детектив многозначительно поднял палец вверх. — Мне и без сверхспособностей обычно не составляет труда понять, о чем думает большинство людей. Но ты-то не можешь делать элементарные выводы на основании наблюдений, и чтение мыслей давало тебе серьёзное преимущество перед другими. Теперь ты снова обычный. И чем же тогда так доволен?

— Именно этим и доволен, Шерлок. Да если бы я знал, что удар током вылечит меня от моего кошмара, давно бы сунул пальцы в розетку.

— А Майкрофту ты так и не рассказал?

Грег вздохнул.

— Нет, — признался он. — Никогда не считал себя трусом, но с ним… Думаешь, он позволил бы мне быть рядом, если бы знал?

Шерлок рассмеялся.

— Да, пикантная ситуация. Мой скрытный-скрытный братец… Он научился в совершенстве контролировать выражение лица, годами оттачивал умение прятать свои мысли и чувства. А тут такая подстава. Ты все равно слышал все, о чем он думает.

— В каком смысле?

Голос старшего Холмса, неожиданно зашедшего в палату, прозвучал ровно и спокойно. Но Грегу он показался раскатом грома, от которого потолок палаты содрогнулся и рухнул вниз, погребая лежащего на постели инспектора под своими обломками.

Он замер, пытаясь вспомнить, как нужно дышать. Пауза затягивалась, и тишина с каждой минутой становилась все более зловещей.

— Я жду ответа, — наконец снова подал голос Майкрофт.

Грег бросил отчаянный взгляд на Шерлока, в надежде, что тот подскажет какой-нибудь выход, но детектив отрицательно покачал головой.

— Нет, — сухо проговорил он. — Я хранил твою тайну, давая тебе возможность разобраться с этим самому. Но мое мнение ты знаешь с самого начала: тебе следовало признаться Майкрофту.

— Признаться в чем?

Грег уже забыл, когда Холмс в последний раз смотрел на него настолько ледяным взглядом. Он поёжился и обреченно проговорил:

— Это… не так просто рассказать, Майкрофт. Но если вкратце… после того, как меня ударил током сломанный кофейный аппарат, я начал… слышать мысли других людей. Я знаю, это звучит безумно, — но все так и было. Это… как будто все постоянно говорили вслух, но на самом деле они ничего не говорили, а только думали. Твой брат догадался почти сразу, и мы с ним даже использовали эту мою способность… ну тогда, во время покушения на тебя. Именно так мы узнали про Фрейзера и шантаж: Бартон подумал, а я услышал.

— Вот оно что. — На лице Майкрофта не было ни одной эмоции. — Впрочем, теперь многое становится понятным.

— Но это уже в прошлом, — отчаянно проговорил Грег. — Меня снова ударило током и…

— Чудесно, — холодно заметил Холмс. — В таком случае, позволь пожелать тебе скорейшего выздоровления.

С этими словами он круто развернулся и покинул палату. Лестрейд в отчаянии выкрикнул его имя и попытался слезть с кровати, чтобы кинуться следом, забыв про сломанные ноги. Острая боль пронзила его тело от пяток до макушки, и он рухнул на пол, теряя сознание.

**Глава 13**

— Что привело тебя, братец?

Майкрофт смотрел словно сквозь Шерлока. В последние три месяца их отношения серьезно испортились: старший брат не мог простить младшему, что в истории с чтением мыслей он «прикрывал» Лестрейда, не сообщив о его опасном таланте сразу.

Шерлок пожимал плечами — и выжидал. Грегу он тоже посоветовал ждать, мол, Майкрофт успокоится со временем, и лучшее, что ты можешь сделать, — это не попадаться пока ему на глаза. Но упрямый инспектор ждать не хотел: едва выписавшись из больницы, он на костылях пришёл в дом старшего Холмса, намереваясь поговорить.

Охрана его не пропустила: Майкрофт не желал видеть бывшего любовника. Но тот не был бы собой, если бы сдался. Холмс с горечью ежедневно наблюдал на мониторе, как Грег, хромая, подходит к воротам и спорит с его людьми: уговаривает, доказывает, угрожает. В итоге его каждый раз прогоняют, а он, словно догадываясь, что Майкрофт видит, поворачивается и с тоскливым упреком глядит прямо в глазок камеры.

— Пришёл спросить, долго ли ты собираешься его наказывать? — подал голос Шерлок, выдергивая брата из тяжелых мыслей.

— Я не намерен обсуждать этот вопрос, — отрезал Майкрофт. — И если это все, о чем ты хотел поговорить, то я тебя более не задерживаю.

— Когда ты вышел из палаты, Лестрейд кинулся за тобой на сломанных ногах, — хмуро проинформировал Шерлок. — Кости сместились, пришлось делать повторную операцию. И после этого ты все ещё сомневаешься в искренности его чувств?

— Повторяю. — В голосе старшего брата зазвучал металл. — Я не намерен говорить об инспекторе Лестрейде. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо в будущем.

— И что же случилось с любовью всей твоей жизни?

— Получил очередное доказательство того, что неравнодушие — не преимущество. — Майкрофт демонстративно посмотрел на часы. — У тебя все?

— Нет.

Шерлок не менее демонстративно уселся в кресло и откинулся на спинку, как бы показывая, что он здесь надолго, а потому старается расположиться с максимальным комфортом.

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что Лестрейд никогда не был подлым, а слова «коварство» даже нет в его лексиконе. Так какого хрена ты вбил в свою голову, что он пытался тобой воспользоваться, что затерял нечестную игру? Как будто на него такое похоже!

— Я не намерен это выслушивать! — Майкрофт резко поднялся и указал брату на дверь. — Убирайся, иначе тебя выведет охрана.

Шерлок лениво направился к двери, на ходу наградив брата сочувственной усмешкой.

— Ну-ну. Продолжай строить из себя бессердечного ублюдка. Возможно, братец мой, однажды ты и сам в это поверишь.

***

Вечером Майкрофт заставил себя не включать камеру. Разговор с Шерлоком ещё сильнее разбередил рану, которая и без того ни на минуту не переставала болеть. Какой же он идиот, что позволил себе поверить в чувства Лестрейда! Порядочный, да? Не способен на коварство? Возможно ли большее коварство, чем шпионить за другим человеком в самом сокровенном, что у него есть — в мыслях?

И главное — сейчас-то он чего добивается? К чему эта настойчивость, попытки поговорить… Неужели он не может проявить великодушие и просто оставить Майкрофта в покое?

— Не о чем нам с ним разговаривать! — пробормотал Холмс себе под нос, наливая порцию виски и выпивая залпом, даже не почувствовав вкуса.

Раздался осторожный стук в дверь. Майкрофт отчаянно не хотел никого видеть, но это могло быть важно. Как правило, он запирался в кабинете, чтобы поработать, и если кто-то решился побеспокоить его в такой ситуации, то дело, видно, и вправду серьёзное. Он недовольно нахмурился и открыл дверь, за которой обнаружился начальник охраны.

— Мистер Холмс, — неловко потоптавшись на пороге, проговорил тот. — У нас потенциальная… ситуация. Нужно согласовать с вами, как мы должны действовать.

— Я полагал, что все варианты действий для самых разных ситуаций прописаны в ваших должностных инструкциях, Дайсон, — холодно заметил Майкрофт.

— В том-то и дело, — тот отвёл взгляд. — Ну… инспектор Лестрейд опять появился, мы его, как обычно, прогнали. А он пообещал, что завтра придёт с оружием — и будет стрелять в каждого, кто преградит ему путь. Инструкция на такие ситуации совершенно недвусмысленна: подобные действия расцениваются как попытка захватить охраняемый объект, и мы обязаны незамедлительно открыть огонь на поражение.

— Так что же вам неясно?

— Но… — Дайсон закашлялся, пытаясь скрыть смущение. — Он же… Мистер Холмс, вы вправду приказываете нам… застрелить человека, который…

Дайсон осекся, не закончив свою мысль, но это было и не нужно. Охрана поместья отлично помнила Лестрейда, который прожил здесь шесть месяцев в качестве партнера Холмса. А учитывая открытый и дружелюбный характер Грегори, он пользовался общей симпатией у местного персонала. Разумеется, сейчас они между собой перемывают Майкрофту кости, обвиняя в бессердечии. Лестрейду сочувствуют, его ежедневные появления и несчастный взгляд заставляют всех верить, что именно он — жертва. А Холмс — мучитель. Знали бы они…

— Успокойтесь, Дайсон, — устало проговорил Майкрофт. — Инспектор Лестрейд не будет в вас стрелять. Он не способен убить человека, который виновен только в том, что точно выполняет приказ.

— А если все-таки будет?

— Тогда вам следует исполнять инструкцию, — жестко проговорил Холмс. — Но скажите своим парням, чтобы целились в грудь. «Если Лестрейд решится на подобное безумие, то уж наверняка придёт в бронежилете, — успокоил себя он. — А значит, пули охранников его не убьют». Однако под ложечкой почему-то неприятно сосало.

Дайсон удалился, а Майкрофт рухнул в кресло и обхватил голову руками.

— Что этот идиот о себе возомнил? — тоскливо вопросил он пустоту кабинета. — Знает же, что прорваться сюда с оружием у него нет ни единого шанса.

***

Следующий день Холмс провёл словно в кошмарном сне. Он был настолько не в духе, что подчиненные, всегда, подобно своеобразным барометрам, улавливающие настроение босса, вели себя тише воды и работали особенно старательно. И все равно тем беднягам, кому не повезло попасться Майкрофту под горячую руку, не удалось избежать выговоров.

Он убеждал себя, что нужно задержаться в офисе: что бы там ни случилось, он не желает об этом знать. Или, может, следует позвонить комиссару Ярда и намекнуть, что Лестрейда сегодня следует нагрузить дополнительным дежурством? Пусть сидит на службе, там он, по крайней мере, ничего непоправимого не натворит.

Тем не менее к пяти пополудни дурные предчувствия окончательно довели его до ручки, потому он уселся в машину и отправился домой, а сразу по прибытии вызвал Дайсона и приказал не предпринимать ничего, не получив от него прямого приказа.

— Я только удостоверюсь, что ему хватило ума надеть бронежилет, — твердил Холмс, выводя на экран ноутбука картинку с камеры. — Получит несколько хороших синяков, ему это пойдёт на пользу. Отучит проявлять упорство там, где оно неуместно.

Грегори появился, как обычно, в районе восьми, и увидев его, Майкрофт болезненно застонал: этот придурок, словно издеваясь, явился в одной рубашке — белой, чтобы даже в начинающейся темноте в него точно не промахнулись. Остановился перед воротами, хмуро посмотрел на замерших с оружием наготове четверых охранников и нарочито медленно снял собственный пистолет с предохранителя.

У Майкрофта сердце пропустило удар. Перед мысленным взором замелькали ужасные картины, как Грегори поднимает руку, прицеливается — но даже не успевает спустить курок. На белой рубашке — господи, он что, специально нацепил такую, чтобы сделать себя идеальной мишенью? — расцветают красные пятна.

— Не стрелять! — рявкнул он в рацию, прежде чем успел себя остановить. — Это приказ! Убрать оружие немедленно. Подтвердите!

— Принято, мистер Холмс, — отозвалась рация голосом Дайсона. Ему показалось, или в этом голосе прозвучало нескрываемое облегчение? — Но что, если инспектор все-таки откроет огонь?

«На вас, в отличие от него, бронежилеты имеются», — раздраженно подумал Майкрофт. А вслух сказал:

— Так не давайте ему повода.

— Даже если он попытается пройти в дом? — в голосе Дайсона отчётливо послышалась тревога. — Мистер Холмс, инспектор четко дал нам понять, что…

«Да черт с ним! Не убивать же его теперь…»

— Освободите путь, — бесстрастно проговорил Майкрофт. — Пусть заходит. Я сам разберусь.

***

Грегори появился минут через пятнадцать. Похоже, весь путь он ворот он проделал пешком, и такое усилие далось ему нелегко: он тяжело опирался на трость, слегка приволакивая одну ногу, на висках выступил болезненный пот. Однако пистолет он продолжал держать в руке, словно давая понять, что готов пустить его в ход, если кто-то попытается преградить ему дорогу.

Майкрофт дожидался его в гостиной, расслабленно устроившись в кресле у камина со стаканом виски в руке и успешно скрывая смятение под бесстрастной маской.

Грегори прохромал через всю комнату, приблизившись к Холмсу вплотную, поставил оружие на предохранитель и положил его на журнальный столик.

— Привет, Майкрофт, — хрипло поздоровался он.

Тот окинул его презрительным взглядом с ног до головы и холодно прокомментировал:

— Ну прямо королева драмы.

— Неужели? — Лестрейд тяжело опирался на трость, но разрешения сесть не попросил, хотя было видно, что ему приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы удержаться на ногах. — А сам-то? К чему весь этот детский сад? Прячешься от меня вместо того, чтобы нормально поговорить.

— Мне не о чем с тобой говорить.

— А мне есть! — Грегори насупился. — Если ты считаешь, что я в чем-то перед тобой виноват, то извини. У меня и в мыслях не было обидеть тебя или причинить вред.

— Ну разумеется, — со злой иронией парировал Майкрофт. — Ты всего-навсего копался у меня в голове.

— Думаешь, я мечтал о чем-то подобном?! — Лестрейд всплеснул руками. При этом он выронил трость, и ноги, ещё слишком слабые, чтобы удержать вес тела, тут же подломились.

Майкрофт едва не кинулся на помощь, лишь усилием воли заставив себя остаться на месте и равнодушно созерцать, как покрасневший от натуги Грег отчаянно цепляется за спинку кресла, пытаясь удержаться от падения.

— Сядь бога ради, — раздраженно выплюнул Холмс, хотя сердце бешено колотилось, и он уже трижды успел прокрутить в голове, кому именно будет звонить, если этот упрямый дурак рухнет здесь и что-нибудь себе повредит.

Лестрейду потребовались нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы обойти кресло и тяжело усесться, вытянув вперёд левую ногу, которая, очевидно, все ещё плохо гнулась. Майкрофт снова приказал себе не двигаться с места; он лишь взял на заметку завтра же поспособствовать, чтобы инспектора временно отстранили от работы, на которую ему, вообще-то, рано было возвращаться, и обязали посещать физиотерапевта. Подумав так, он тут же мысленно обругал себя: ему-то какое дело, что Лестрейд забил на лечение и может на всю жизнь остаться хромым? Нет, его это больше не касается.

— Я не виноват, Майкрофт, что со мной это случилось, — проговорил Грег, с трудом переводя дыхание. — Кто в здравом уме пожелал бы себе таких способностей?

— Я полагаю, очень многие. Так что позволь тебе не поверить.

— Многие? — Грегори горько усмехнулся. — А ты хорошо себе представляешь, о чем идёт речь? Люди иногда молчат, но никогда не прекращают думать. Так что я постоянно был окружён гвалтом чужих голосов. Представь, что я испытывал в толпе? Не говоря уже о том, что я узнал слишком многое, чего никогда не хотел бы знать. Например, что Донован, с которой мы работаем больше десяти лет — и почти столько же дружим, — считает, что я лижу задницу вышестоящему начальству, именно поэтому оно ко мне так снисходительно.

Он выразительно посмотрел в лицо Майкрофту, и тот только усилием воли не отвёл взгляд, потому что в глазах Грега отчётливо читалось: «Мы ведь с тобой оба знаем, откуда взялась эта снисходительность».

— Я услышал, что Диммок изменяет жене с молоденькой стажеркой, — продолжил Лестрейд. — Что Грегсон подтасовывает факты, стараясь побыстрее закрыть дело, — и ему пофиг, найден настоящий виновник или нет. При таком раскладе против него служебное расследование надо заводить, но как я докажу — и как вообще сумею объяснить, откуда об этом знаю?

— Не понимаю, зачем ты мне это рассказываешь.

— Чтобы ты понял: я жил как в аду. Я слышал, как моя жена сожалеет, что меня не убило током насмерть. Вдове ведь развод не нужен, да и компенсация от Ярда была бы солидной. Слышал, какое омерзение у неё вызывают мысли о сексе со мной. Больше пятнадцати лет в браке! И я теперь не могу не думать, а как давно это началось? Сколько лет из этих пятнадцати я провёл бок о бок с женщиной, которая меня не выносит?

Он с трудом перевёл дыхание и снова посмотрел Холмсу в глаза.

— Чужие мысли — это проклятие, а не дар. Поверь мне, лучше вообще не знать, что о тебе думают другие. Особенно те, кого ты считаешь друзьями или близкими. Потому что так недолго убедить себя, что ты вообще никому не нравишься. Даже соседка, которая вдруг решила проявить ко мне доброту и предложила помогать с готовкой. Не услышь я, о чем она думает, — посчитал бы добрейшим существом на свете. Но ей, оказывается, платили за заботу обо мне.

— Ты и об этом знал, — устало констатировал Майкрофт.

— Конечно, знал. Миссис Паттерсон, как и все прочие, все время о чем-то думает. Я не хотел слышать — но слышал, постоянно, каждую секунду. Мне пришлось научиться наглухо запирать окна в квартире, чтобы до меня не доносились чужие мысли с улицы и я мог хоть немного побыть в тишине. И угадай, кто единственный из всех моих знакомых за эти месяцы ни разу не подумал обо мне плохо? Тот, от кого я меньше всего мог такого ожидать!

— И ты счёл это достаточным поводом, чтобы… шпионить за мной. — Холмс поджал губы.

— Шпионить? — Глаза Грега округлились от изумления. — Так вот в чем ты меня обвиняешь! Решил, что я нарочно втерся к тебе в доверие, чтобы подслушивать твои секреты и продавать их иностранной разведке? Считаешь меня способным на такое?

Майкрофт слегка смутился, впервые осознав, что ни разу даже не вспомнил про десятки государственных тайн, хранимых в его голове. Живя с ним, Грегори мог узнать многое из того, что совсем для него не предназначено. И тут же признался себе, что его это не волнует. Лестрейд не из тех, кто способен предать свою страну.

— Нет, не считаю.

— И правильно делаешь! — горячо проговорил Грег. — Потому что я не стал бы… да и не знаю я ничего, если честно. Я все же научился со временем закрываться от чужих мыслей, которые не хотел слышать — иначе просто с ума бы сошёл. Увы, это оказалось возможно только одним способом: напряженно думать о чем-то своём. Как ты понимаешь, при разговоре с человеком такое затруднительно. Но когда мы были рядом и ты начинал размышлять о чем-то таком, я просто отвлекался. Ты можешь не беспокоиться.

— О государственных секретах я и не волнуюсь, — сознался Майкрофт. — Это скорее они опасны для тебя, чем ты для них. Я говорил… о своих личных тайнах.

— А вот о них как раз мне следовало узнать! — фыркнул Грег. — Причём гораздо раньше — и от тебя самого. Майкрофт, ты что, не понимаешь? Если бы ты вместо того, чтобы изображать ледышку — и втихаря заботиться о моем благополучии, — просто дал мне понять… Ты мог годы назад избавить меня от неудачного брака! Я же никогда в жизни не был настолько счастлив, как в последние полгода с тобой. И ты, как мне казалось, тоже…

— Сколько пафоса! — резко перебил его Холмс. — Как я и сказал: королева драмы. Мало тебе представления, устроенного для моей охраны? Явился сюда с пистолетом и даже без защитной экипировки. Ещё бы мишень на груди нарисовал! А если бы я не отменил приказ стрелять?

— Тогда я получил бы доказательство, что ты действительно больше не испытываешь ко мне никаких чувств.

— Значит, — презрительно проговорил Майкрофт, — ты настолько идиот, что собирался получить свои доказательства ценой жизни? Того, что я не желаю тебя видеть, было недостаточно?

— А ты, конечно, никогда раньше не притворялся равнодушным и не скрывал свои чувства, — парировал Грег.

Майкрофт был очень талантливым дипломатом. Пожалуй, на этом поприще он не знал себе равных. И потому хорошо усвоил первое правило переговоров: если чувствуешь, что упускаешь инициативу, разговор надо завершать под любым предлогом. Во избежание потерь.

— Так, с меня довольно! — сухо резюмировал он. — Я распоряжусь, чтобы тебя отвезли домой. Сам ты, судя по всему, не доедешь.

— Майкрофт, пожалуйста! — Грег наклонился вперёд и вцепился в его ладонь. — Не надо так. Я… люблю тебя.

— Как мелодраматично! — Холмс резко отнял руку. — Прощай, Лестрейд. Не появляйся здесь больше.

— Пусть мелодраматично, — поспешно проговорил тот, с трудом поднимаясь, чтобы не позволить Майкрофту уйти. — Мне все равно, как это выглядит. Потому что я не верю, что все должно так закончиться. Ну правда, в чем я виноват? Что мироздание сыграло со мной злую шутку?

«Уходи немедленно! — мысленно приказал себе Холмс. — Не отвечай ему, не позволяй втянуть себя в разговор. Он — твоя слабость, тебе хочется поверить ему и простить. Но это будет неправильно. Ты не из тех, кто может позволить себе слабости».

Вместо этого он все же обернулся и проговорил:

— Ты должен был рассказать мне. Но ты ведь не собирался этого делать, верно? Если бы я случайно не услышал ваш разговор с Шерлоком, то так никогда бы и не узнал!

— Рассказать тебе?! — Лестрейд истерически засмеялся. На лице его было написано такое отчаяние, что делалось страшно. — И как бы ты отреагировал? Впрочем, о чем я спрашиваю, мы ведь оба это знаем. Ты сделал бы то же, что, собственно, в итоге и произошло — сразу ушёл бы и прервал всякие отношения со мной. А я этого не хотел, понимаешь? Да, я струсил! Много раз хотел признаться и каждый раз говорил себе: ещё не время. Пусть наши отношения станут более прочными. Пусть он утвердится в мысли, что не может без меня, — так же, как я не могу без него.

— Довольно! — прорычал Холмс. — Меня это не волнует.

— Нет, не довольно! — Лестрейд шагнул к нему, покачнулся и с трудом удержал равновесие. — У меня не будет ещё одного шанса, потому я скажу тебе все, что должен сказать. Подумай, на какую жизнь ты обрекаешь нас обоих? На одиночество и вечные сожаления о том, что могло бы быть.

— Я не собираюсь ни о чем сожалеть. А твои сожаления — это твои проблемы.

— Это говорит тот самый мужчина, который купил кольцо и прятал его в своей гардеробной, не решаясь отдать мне, потому что боялся услышать отказ? — тихо спросил Грег. — Так знай: я сказал бы «да», не колеблясь ни секунды. Потому что ты — все, чего я когда-либо хотел. Давай, скажи ещё раз, что это звучит слишком мелодраматично!

— Не понимаю, зачем я это выслушиваю.

— Затем, Майкрофт, что такое происходит у всех пар. — Лестрейд сделал ещё один неуверенный шаг к нему. — Люди могут поссориться, обидеться друг на друга — но они решают свои проблемы, а не прячутся от них. Я не просил этой чертовой способности, но все же рад, что на время получил ее. Без неё я не решился бы на попытку с тобой. Ты ведь не собирался признаваться. Но подумай, что мы оба приобрели — и что все ещё можем иметь.

— Нет. — Майкрофт с неудовольствием услышал, что его голос дрожит. — Больше не можем.

— Но почему? Только потому, что я узнал о твоих глубоко скрытых чувствах и заставил принять их? Что плохого я тебе сделал? Я ведь только одного хотел: быть рядом. Заботиться о тебе. Любить тебя.

— Мне ничего из этого не нужно.

Лестрейд вздохнул и посмотрел на него с такой нескрываемой нежностью, что у Майкрофта засосало под ложечкой.

— Я не слышу сейчас твоих мыслей, — мягко проговорил он. — Но за то время, что мы провели вместе, успел выучить, как именно ты думаешь. И сейчас, мой дорогой, ты говоришь одно — а хочешь другого. Ты обижен, зол, чувствуешь себя обманутым и преданным — и все же хотел бы меня простить. Тебя останавливает только то, что ты считаешь прощение слабостью. Но в этом ты неправ! Только очень сильные люди могут позволить себе прощать чужие ошибки. Слабые лелеют обиды.

Майкрофт хотел ответить что-нибудь резкое — что угодно, лишь бы заставить его замолчать, но не успел. Потому что Грег, слишком долго стоявший без опоры **,** вдруг покачнулся и начал падать. Он отчаянно взмахнул руками, ища за что бы ухватиться, но спасительное кресло было в трёх шагах за его спиной.

Майкрофт рванулся к нему прежде, чем смог себя остановить или хотя бы подумать, что совершает роковую ошибку. В следующее мгновение он уже прижимал Грегори к себе, а тот тяжело повис на нем и **,** кажется **,** был близок к потере чувств. Лицо его сделалось землистым, на лбу снова выступил липкий пот, а глаза закатились.

— Прости, — прохрипел он из последних сил. — Эти чертовы ноги… Они как будто чужие!

— Потому что надо лечиться, а не бегать по городу, — проворчал Холмс, сгружая его в кресло и отчаянно стараясь не думать о том, какой родной от него исходит запах, как хочется прижаться к горячему телу — и никогда не отпускать. — Решил совсем без ног остаться?

— Есть вещи поважнее, — невнятно заметил Грег, притягивая его к себе и утыкаясь носом в шею. — Господи, Майкрофт… Как же я скучаю по тебе, если бы ты только знал!

Холмс сглотнул неприятный ком в горле, понимая, что всей его силы воли сейчас не хватит на то, чтобы отстраниться.

— У тебя жар, — сообщил он, касаясь губами виска Грега. — Возможно, началось воспаление. Ты ненормальный! Разве можно так сильно нагружать ноги сразу после серьёзной травмы?

— Да фигня, пройдёт. — Лестрейд потерся щекой о его рубашку. — Травмы — последнее, что меня сейчас волнует.

— Нужно вызвать врача!

Грег хмыкнул и прижал его крепче. Майкрофт беззвучно вздохнул, смиряясь с неизбежным, и присел на подлокотник кресла: от пребывания в согнутом положении начала затекать спина. Однако решимости разомкнуть объятия у него так и не хватило, он лишь сместил руки, устраиваясь рядом с Лестрейдом поудобнее.

— А давай лучше сразу священника?

— Неужели ты решил исповедаться в грехах?

— Нет, — Грегори слабо улыбнулся. — Но ведь церкви разрешили освящать однополые браки. Я подумал, что после всего… тебе будет спокойнее, если я ни при каких обстоятельствах не смогу свидетельствовать против тебя.

— Наименее романтичное предложение брака, которое я когда-либо слышал.

— А ты их много слышал?

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я — поклонник старого кино. — Холмс снова поцеловал его в лоб. — Но сначала все-таки врача. Мне не нравится, что ты такой горячий.

— Не раньше, чем получу определенный ответ.

Холмс глубоко вздохнул, впервые осознав, что не ощущает тянущей боли в груди, мучившей его три последних месяца.

— Я согласен, Грегори.


End file.
